Eros Magna
by Yumiii
Summary: Corporal Rivaille vowed one thing to himself: to never fall in love, especially with a scout legion, for death is an inevitable fate. Yet, there's this damn kid who just wouldn't die. (ErenXLevi)
1. Prologue: Clash of the titans

**Warning**: Yaoi (ie maleXmale), possible spoilers, foul language, gore, made up pasts and locations, and whatever there is to come. The fanfiction is purely from my perception and deduction from the animanga put together. Therefore, if the characters seem OOC, I do apologise. Further apologies for any errors or typos in this fic.

One important note is that it is in Ravaille's POV, and well, sometimes his words don't follow his heart (?). This is to shape the story. I hope everyone's not too harsh on his behaviour I had molded out of him ;;;;;

Spoiler note: This is set when Eren is fully capable of controlling his transformation to his Titan form. Reiner and Bertholdt are normal/unrevealed. Just about the whole of the youngster cast are in Ravaille's scout platoon, and Ravaille's scouts are still alive... for now.

* * *

Prologue: Clash of the titans

_Rivialle's POV_

Never fall in love, for death is an inevitable fate.

That was the vow I made when I was a young boy. I couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. I told myself to never love another person. Why? It was simple. They will all die, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt.

To watch them being handled like ragdolls in the grasps of a hand thrice their sizes, or strung in the air like puppets to strings. To stare, wide-eyed, as their bodies enter an extended jaw, opened nice and wide seemingly to enjoy a slice of steak. Some were even smothered by a wet, long appendage, being tasted and licked in the manner a child did to candy before plunging to the depths I prayed when I was a boy, that I would never come to see.

Your past and environment shapes you; it was the truth. For someone like myself, who treaded on the path of danger, casting a blind eye to certain emotions was a benefit. In some cases, it could even be strength. Yet, to be blinded by emotions was another matter. It was a human weakness, vile and putting oneself to a disadvantage.

I'm not saying that the deaths of my comrades mean nothing to me. It is a mere push and shove of a delibitating emotion. I mourn, yes, but not for prolonged periods of time. Why? Mourning won't bring them back. Crying won't heal their wounds. Death was the absolute ruler that even titans lived under. This is just the way of life.

The resolution? Do not concern, and more importantly, do not love. For the sake of yourself, and even more ironically, for the person you do.

-Eros Magna-

"Do you think he's always been like this?"

My eyes shifted from the map I had been analysing for the past five minutes or so, to the table adjacent to where I sat. Some of the new addition to my troupe were crowding around the table: Jaeger, Ackerman, Arleit, Springer, Braun and Fubar. Their attempt to keep their conversation low had been pathetic, considering their object of topic was seated a mere five feet away. Nevertheless, I remained unmoved, casting my eyes back to the map and pretending not to notice.

I doubt they even realised that I was there, seeing as all their heads were huddled closely together.

"Well, the corporal was rumored to be cold and heartless, but come on guys. His team is still here for a reason," Arleit tried to put in a few good words. Funny hearing that coming from him, considering he seemed to be the one who feared me the most. A mere look at him and he looked like a kicked puppy, tail curled between his legs.

_Well, they aren't useful to me dead_, I thought to myself, mentally replying to the statement.

"I respect him a lot, though. He's like an elite, amongst the elite. You've seen how he takes down the titans. He doesn't even blink an eye." This time, it was Braun who spoke. "Hey Eren, what are your views on the corporal?"

"Nothing much," Jaeger replied. "He fights great and all, but I think he should be a bit more expressive."

"And when did you become my emotional advisor?" I questioned out loud. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the group of youngsters, save Ackerman, jump and stiffen where they either sat or stood. Raising my gaze, I met with pairs of variable colored eyes with mixed emotions, ranging from fear to interest. Except for one pair, which was scowling my way.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while," Jaeger shot back, and I would've raised a brow if I actually gave a shit.

"I'm here to make sure you all stay alive, not spoon feed you cookies and compliments," I reminded, setting my map down on the table. I cued my own leave, because the last thing I needed was a child whining his complaints to me. Standing, I swiped up the map and started rolling it up, continuing: "Get your mommy to do that for you."

Jaeger's green eyes suddenly burned an ire that I had witnessed often. For a short fused person like him, to me, it was a simply a child's reaction when his toy was taken from him. However, it was an amazement that this kid was still alive, despite all his reckless endeavors I've come to hear about.

"Getting angry? Such petty emotions won't get you through, Jaeger. You're only courting death with such attitude," I taunted with a small grin on my face.

"It's a good thing that I don't die easily, then," the boy growled back.

Hearing those words, I slipped into a silence. That, unfortunately, was a fact. Jaeger wasn't immune to death, of course, but compared to the rest of us, he's a hell lot more resilient. More than anyone, more than myself. It was his gift and his curse to be a titan.

"No, you don't," I found myself replying without my own knowing. My body froze a little, belatedly realising that those words originated from me. More than that, it was because a particular thought crossed my mind.

Ending the conversation there, I left the room quickly, but hopefully not showing it. Even without looking, there was confusion in the air to why I had retreated. Usually, I'd give a piece of my mind. But right now, it was a little too distracted for its own good.

_Never fall in love, for death is an inevitable fate._

What if the person doesn't die?

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you've liked it. Please, do leave a review/comment on this. With that, I bid you good days to come.

Also, totally out of context, I am giving away a free Vampire knight merchandise. Just go to my profile and find the fb link - it'll explain everything :D

Plus, I do status updates of my stories there. Feel free to come bug me X3

-yumiii


	2. Chapter 1: Heart and soul

Author's note: From here on, the characters are referred to by their first name, even in Ravaille's POV. His speech doesn't change though. It just makes recognition easier in the context :)

For my stories, I like to focus on character development (I take it as a challenge to keep characters not OOC, though that could fail -laughs-) and the story plot. Not to toot my own horn, but even my one-shots and short stories have a main focus, and I try to bring it out the best I can. Hence, though I'm sure everyone would love to jump straight into the action (I'm guessing some sexy smut too?), I have to be a slow, long-winded writer and elaborate on details. I'm not against PWPs, no never. I simply have a tendency to space things out in my writings. People who have read my VK fanfic series will come to understand this a little better I suppose -coughs- That said though, sometimes I think I am too brief with scenarios and it just whizzes by :/ let me know I do.

Anywho, I hope you all can give me your guidance, thoughts and views as to where Eros Magna stands. One more major apology I have to give is with regards to my english. Even though english is my first language, being under the influence of Japanese for more than half my lifetime makes it a little wonky. Hence, I do not even realise when I 'translate' some sentences (jap to english) in my head, thus presenting in a very odd or grammatically incorrect fashion. Typos happen to be my everyday mistake, for I am a highly careless person. And for some reason, I tend to find them only after I've uploaded the story -le sigh-

Now, the important bits regarding this story. Many things in Eros Magna would be personal deductions in regards to the titans, the human/titan territory, characters and whatnot. I do try to make it as plausible as possible. There may very well be the chance in which I had missed some factual information that have been already been presented in the manga, but accidentally written wrongly. Please let me know when I do. I will try to keep things as accurate as possible :)

Spoilers: In this chapter, the 'Female Titan Arc' will come in play. Everything that has happen is in accordance to the manga, but with more drama and some tweaks to the locations and events. The second part of this chapter happens between the major events of the manga; you'll see. Sometimes, I like to let my imagination run wild for events that do not actually take place in the actual storyline, but may very well be a part of it.

With that, I shall stop my useless banter, and here is the update of Eros Magna. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Heart and soul

I watched as Zoe extracted a small amount of blood sample from the boy seated on the bed. Eren hadn't even flinched a single bit as the needle pierced skin at the angle of his elbow. He merely stared at the pin prick redness that remained after the extraction of blood. Zoe had been humming herself silly the entire time. It was her tendency to do that when she was highly interested in something, and in this case, Eren.

"That's all for today. Thanks, Eren!" The lady was almost on the verge of squealing in delight.

"No problem," Eren replied with a smile, though I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable with how hyper Zoe seemed to be. He unrolled the sleeve of his night wear, preparing himself for bed.

The sound of a cuckoo clock at the hallway cued the eleventh hour. At present, half of the senior and junior troupes, around ten of them, were assigned to the Stationary Guard under Irvin's and my order. It was just to keep a lookout at the breach location. Believe me when I say I trust my own men more than those belonging to other squads; they have seen and experienced battles with titans. This fact alone puts them at an advantage both mentally and physically. Also, it was a good chance for the new recruits to familiarise themselves with procedures, and this was the most effective under the guidance of the veterans.

The rest of us took shelter in one of the taverns in the Trost District nearby, going by the name 'Pilna Kruze'. The owners of the tavern were an elderly couple who were highly grateful for our recent defense of Trost. They were one of the few rare civilians who knew of Eren's ability to transform into a titan, having witnessed it in the safety of their home. I presumed their elderly self made it impossible to evacuate quickly with the other citizens during the assault. Add the fact that their tavern was situated near the breach, they could only resort to hiding from searching titan eyes.

With regards to Eren, they had seen what the boy had done: plugging the broken entryway in which the titans were using to leak through. With this knowledge, they were more than happy to conserve the secret from other civilians, and extended their welcome to letting us be housed and dine in their large inn/tavern whenever we were in town at the lowest costs.

Scout legions who had returned to the city to rest had an area assigned to them, save those who originated from that district(they were required to book out, of course) and had homes. In the first place, I was never keen on staying in the squad HQ. It was a shared compound with the Stationary Guards and a handful of Military Police. There were a few reasons to this.

Firstly, it was for the safety of the others, as well as Eren. At this stage, we can be sure that Eren was somewhat capable of controlling his transformation. However, we cannot control the environment. Not many fancy the Scout Legion in the first place. It wasn't hard to tell judging from the scornful looks directed at the troupe whenever we tread through town. A handful of squad members might know about Eren, and accompanied with the boy's short fuse, things were likely to turn ugly. The worse, but obvious resultant scenario, was a titan rampaging through the HQ. That was clearly out of the question.

Secondly, prior to the first, was due to Zoe's unhealthy obssession with Eren. It wasn't surprising, considering her dedication to titan science. Though, it was starting to get questionable, because I'd say she became quite a stalker. Where ever Eren was, she's be present either with him, or nearby observing his every movement. According to her, she was analysing his physical and emotional being. I just called it an overly-attached girlfriend-like material.

Thirdly, which was more of a personal reason, the HQ is absolutely filthy in my opinion. Words could not describe how much I detest the living quarters. The rooms and facilities were shared by hundreds of women and men. Who knew how many people have used the same bed over the years. Just the mere thought of what may live in those sheets and bedss made my skin tingle with pseudo-itchyness.

The inn component of Pilna Kruze was absolute haven for me.

"You're good to go. Night Eren!" Zoe said distractedly, skipping over to the table where tens of glassware and tubes were. Some were filled with colored fluids of suspicious origins, and frankly, I do not want to know what they were. It took quite an effort to even be in the same room with those foul-smelling liquids.

"Let me know if you find anything," Eren nodded, looking at Zoe first, before looking over in my direction. Curiosity filled his gaze, and I responded with a single 'what?'.

"I was... no, nothing," he shook his head, standing from where he sat.

"If you have something to say, spit it out. Don't do things halfway," I snorted. Though, it wasn't as if I was interested in what he was going to say.

I stood up from where I had been sitting myself, on a chair that had been shifted from the cluttered table to the wall. I was merely here to supervise the procedure of Zoe's, in the sad event that the trauma from the injection needle triggered Eren's titan. However, it seemed to be that the boy had a decent control over his other self. There wasn't a single waver to his status, maintaining a rather collected composure.

"Good night, corporal," Eren bit out before leaving the room designated as Zoe's experimentation lab. I watched as the kid exited, shutting the door behind him. It was then I heard Zoe chuckling under her breath, and I tossed an unimpressed glance her way.

"He's totally into you," she continued her annoying laughter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied as my left thumb flicked the sharp corner of the blade I wielded. It had been the weapon I held onto the entire time – one that would've ended Eren's demise if anything happened.

Zoe shook her head, chuckles reduced to a single smile. She placed the blood extraction into a tube, sealing it with a wooden cork and shoving it into the chiller provided in the room.

"In any case, it looks like we've established a few important things in regards to Eren. In order to turn into a titan, Eren must first initiate a physical trauma, or be inflicted with one. It seems to be a trigger for a physiological defense mechanism, since his bodily repairs can only be done when he's in titan form. However, as we've witnessed before, he needs to be in the appropriate 'mental state' before a full transformation can be done."

"So, being half-assed won't get him anywhere then," I concluded for the second criteria. That was a good motivation.

Zoe nodded. "He must be both physically and mentally prepared to turn into a titan."

"The only true way of killing him is severing his spinal cord, yes?"

"That, we can only speculate. I mean, normal titans go down with that injury, so with Eren, I wouldn't be surprised if he did too. But more importantly, it's whether he would suffer the same fate if he was-," Zoe flexed her last three fingers, mirroring a gun with her extended thumb and index finger. She pressed the make-shift gun to her head. "-shot in the brain."

I couldn't help but be amused by that. As much as I'd love to discover the result of that, I knew it was out of the question. I might try that someday, if the boy manages to piss me off enough.

"Were his vitals any different?"

"Everything is normal; he's as healthy as any fifteen year old brat could be," Zoe started humming again, and that was the unsaid cue for my leave. "But, he did say his body temperature seems to increase drastically just before his trigger. Titans are known for their high body temperatures after all."

Nodding at the detail, I kept that in the back of my mind. That wasn't much information from one finding, but it was better than nothing.

A knock on the door caught our attentions, and Petra called out Zoe's name. Knowing that I ought to leave woman to her works, I went to get the door.

"Ah, Corporal Rivaille," Petra greeted after a fleeting look of surprise. She turned nervous all of a sudden, blinking and trying to find something to say.

"Ooah! Petra! Thanks for bringing the scones!" Zoe yelled from inside the room. That was when I noticed a silver tray in Petra's hands, on top of it six rather nicely baked scones with whipped cream on top.

"You're welcome to have one, Corporal," Petra offered, holding the tray out a little. "I just made them, so they're fresh out the oven."

Petra was a wonderful chef when it came to baking. No men or women in the squad could ever refuse her treats, and I was no exception. She'd pour her heart and soul into making them, occasionally tweaking recipes to individual liking. Petra was exceptionally alert to my tastes, and wouldn't offer something I wouldn't like.

"Thanks," I replied, picking one of the scones off the tray and taking a bite. As usual, the pastry tasted wonderful. "It's good." Petra smiled, a small hint of redness on her cheeks.

"Good night," she bid before entering Zoe's lab room. The door was closed after.

"_Heh heh... I saw that! Look at you, your face is all red! Redder than the beetroot I harvest!_" I heard Zoe tease the other lady on the other side of the door. I wonder if she knew that these walls weren't actually soundproof. She probably did, but still decided to speak with such ungodly volume. "_So, when are you going to confess your undying love for him?_"

I could almost imagine Petra's shy face, along with her habit of pulling her hair behind her ears whenever she was embarrassed, as she replied: "_I don't think I ever will... The corporal doesn't have feelings for me, after all._"

"_You'll never know until you ask, no?_"

"_Well, maybe... next week? There's a street festival going on. Maybe I'll ask him then?_"

"_That's the spirit! You go, girl! And if he's enough of a gentleman, he'll agree to go by the least!_"

Mentally, I scoffed. It looks like Eren wasn't the only person I'm interested to put a bullet through the head. I left Zoe and Petra to their conversation – there were only that many things women talked about anyway, and I wasn't interested in any of them.

I wasn't blind to the affection Petra had towards me. Her respect for me turned to something much more over time. The establishment of the special operations unit merely pulled us closer, and along with Gunter, Erd and Auruo - they were the best any Scout Legion could have. I would've come to fancy her greatly, if it weren't for the barrier I had placed before myself. It was a constant reminder, etched deeply into my self. One that would not be torn down that easily.

The thought about the street festival crossed my mind as I headed towards my room. I hardly ever attend such occasions, mostly because it was rowdy, noisy and messy as hell. Compared to that, I'd rather take a stroll in the park. And more than that, I'd rather be cleaning.

...

I scratched the last thought out. That was a terrible choice of activity and location for a date. Not that I was considering going out with Petra in the first place, but I suppose she had earned my respect, along with the other recon members. They were extra-ordinary in their selves, loyal and fitting to their ranks.

Heck, I'll just take the invitation to the street festival as a walk in the park. No strings attached, of course.

Casting the decision aside, I continued munching away on the scone. It was perfectly done, making it a satisfying snack. I could eat Petra's baked food everyday.

What I hadn't expected was for this night to be the last.

-Eros Magna, Female Titan Arc-

At the sixth hour of the evening, the burial for fallen soldiers was set up within the open grounds of the HQ. Everyone present watched as people placed their deceased family member's bodies _-or what's left of it-_ on the tower of dried twigs. Friends of those in turn contributed by laying flowers after.

I stood my ground with the other Scout Legion members, all standing at attention in several rows. Irvin took his spot next to me, and everyone was silent as the priest began to recite the funeral speech.

"Let us commend the soldiers of our city in this hour; their strength, their wisdom, their bravery. With armored hearts they venture into the unknown to bring light and hope, for our people, our children, and our children's children. We commit their bodies to the heavens; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In sure certain and hope of the Ressurection to eternal life, and to let their hearts and souls be at Peace. Courageous warriors, let the flowers be your guide to the light."

While the priest spoke, several legion members started to light the base of the tower made out of twigs with fire. Those who could cried, and the rest watched as their eyes reflected the color of flames. Within seconds, a tower of fire was created, fueled by the readily burning wood.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar figure whom I came to recognise: Petra's father. The elder man didn't hold back his sobs, crying alone with no other person to share his pain with. Not only him, but many older individuals were mourning, likely to be the parents. There was no doubt that this would be the hardest reality to swallow in their lives; no parent should have to see their child leave before them.

Yet, to be the one watching the flames, or being the one in it... This was the fact of our -_we, the Scout Legion-_ lives.

-Eros Magna-

It had been later that night that I chanced upon a rather unsightly scene. It occurred when I had finished writing a report and handing it to Irvin, who in turn will present it to the higher ups when he meets them the next day.

The usually spunky kid had himself shoved against a wall along the darkened hallway, receiving a blow across his cheek by a fist. The assailant had been a member of a Stationary Guard, and from memory, was one of those who mourned the death of a Scout Legion. He held Eren by the front of his uniform, bringing their faces close and spitting in his face.

"I heard from a mate. It's all because of you that they lost so many lives. You were the root behind all these deaths!" The man had tears streaming down his face, but at the moment, anger seemed to override his sadness. No doubt, he had the fullest intention of taking out his anguish on the kid.

Surprisingly, Eren made no move to retaliate, or even verbally fight back. He remained slumped against the wall, eyes seemingly blank. Despite the guard continuing to yell profanities and accusations, Eren stayed silent. And, angered by this, the guard raised his fist again, demanding the boy's life as payback.

I seized the descending fist in mine, countering the assault by crushing the hand. The man immediately cringed before yelping as I forcefully threw his hand aside.

"I don't appreciate you making moves on my men," I commented, deadpan. The guard's eyes widened for a second, registering my sudden appearance before making his comeback.

"Why are you protecting him? He's the reason your men died!" If he was trying to convince me to send Eren to the prison, or perhaps give him the death penalty, he was terribly wrong. "A fucking monster who kills his comra-"

Even before he could finish, I seized the front of the man's uniform, reciprocating the position he had once held Eren in moments ago.

"Get. Lost," I snarled, glowering hard at him. "You're the kind of person who would drag us all to our graves. I'd rather depend on a rat than a clueless scumbag like you."

I gave the guard a hard shove using the hand grasping the clothing. He probably hadn't expected that I was strong as I sent him stumbling several paces back. The guard stared back in horror, probably wondering why someone of my physique possessed so much power. In the end, he chose the smarter decision, and that was to leave right away.

Seeing the guard flee with his tail between his legs, I peered to the side where Eren was, unmoving. His head remained tilted, eyes cast to the ground right next to where my shoes probably were. Everything then fell silent to the point that I could hear the cackle of fire from the torches that lit the hallway.

"Why'd you stop him?" Eren finally uttered out, after what seemed like forever. It was an odd question, but I could understand why he was acting the way he did.

"Would you prefer that I didn't?"

The boy gritted his teeth, hard, and his shoulders started to shake. His green eyes finally raised to meet mine. Instead of the usual determination and confidence he idiotically seemed to possess, this time it was that of a defeated soldier. One who seemed to have lost all will to fight.

"It was my fault! If I hadn't hesitated... If only I chose not to believe in them... " Eren started, fists clenched by his sides. "They didn't have to die protecting me."

"The last I recalled, you weren't even capable of taking the female titan down on your own," I stated the hard truth. Immediately, Eren's face contorted with mixed emotions of pain and anger. All of it was probably directed at himself, and maybe some of it to the true murderer.

"I wasn't strong enough. That's why..."

I could only mentally sigh at this boy. Usually, I'd see members only cry and weep for the fallen comrades. It wasn't often that one would also shoulder the deaths as well. A pleasant gesture at the start, but it wasn't going to help him in the long run. He had to learn how to keep moving forward.

"If you tripped on a rock, would you blame it because it happened to be there?" Eren paused, trying to digest the odd question I had asked. He tore his gaze away from mine and shook his head. "Then, would you blame the clouds if lightning struck your home?"

The boy pulled another face in confusion, but answered quicker this time: "No, something like that cannot be foreseen."

"Thus, none of the Scout Legions who died today will ever blame you. They gave their lives protecting you, because it's what they believe is right to do. So instead of welling yourself in self pity, do something useful. You're still here for a reason; find it, and finish it. Weren't you the brat who always proclaim that you'll kill every single titan out there?" I scoffed.

"I..."

Using the commanding tone the boy was familiar with, I shouted at Eren, "Did you, or did you not?!"

"Yes, sir!" Eren reflected the volume of my voice, standing with the side of his fist pressed against his chest. "I'm going to kill every goddamn titan that crosses my path!"

A sense of satisfaction cradled my emotions. Of course, none of it was shown on my face.

"If you ever fault yourself because of their deaths, think again. You will die for the same reason, and that's protecting someone, or something."

"Yes, sir... but corporal, I'll have to correct you about one thing." Eren paused there, and this time I couldn't help but twitch an eyebrow in wonder. I didn't think that my words were inaccurate in any way, so what- "I won't die. Not until I kill every single titan out there."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of my lips. That sounded more like the brat now. The ire in his green eyes reflected the re-ignition of the flame he had always had in him; furious, unrelenting, although rather child-like in nature. He still had room to grow. But, that was the part and parcel to being a Scout Legion. Each person grows with every encounter, and it was never due to a miracle seed.

"Good. Rally the men," I ordered, starting in the direction of the meeting room. Eren followed right away as I could hear his footsteps mirroring mine. "We're taking that bitch titan down."

* * *

Post note: I hope I do not offend any religion or any persons when I used part of a priest speech at a funeral. Also, because of my uncanny interest in different cultures, I made the burial style similar to that of the greeks, where they lay the deceased on a tower of twigs, burning them. But instead of coins (to pay the guardian), this place burns flowers.

Ahaha... I feel bad, re-killing off the recon squad (again). Just when they were about to see the light of day... boom. I decided to get evil and snuff that out -laughs-. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. There's only that much interaction with Eren and Rivaille at the moment, but it'll increase over time. Besides, who else is brave enough to disturb our stick in the mud? :P I hope you didn't mind the veeeerryyy mild PetraXLevi. She totally has the hots for him.

Please do follow me on my fb page! The link is on my profile. I give status updates on the stories, and it'll make it easy to drop a message to let me know of anything. I'm open to suggestions and such, as long as they're constructive.


	3. Chapter 2: Locked heart

A/N: This chap occurs after the capture of the female titan. The story deviates from the manga from here on, but the manga events may resurface now and then. Also, I have made a mistake in the last chap of addressing Hanji as 'Zoe' all the while. My apologies. She will be 'Hanji' from this chap too.

Warning: antagonistic OCs alert, spoilers, crazy hanji(?), possible typos because editing while nodding off to sleep is never a good idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Locked heart

As far as I knew, there were three kinds of people who would join the Scout Legion: those who were influenced to, those whose curiosity was bigger than they could handle, and lastly, those who had seen more than they should. Those in the former two were least likely to survive, because their fights were only based on their need to survive. The latter were the key fighters of the Scout Legion. They fight with a reason or a motive, and that alone drives them to kill titans.

It was easy to tell who had been scarred by their pasts. Whether it may be fear, anger or sadness... Regardless if there was a need to protect or execute revenge... The emotional drive was a powerful tool, often leading one to take actions. And more often than not, those were stupid actions. One turns blind to their surroundings the moment they depend on their emotions to make decisions – it may be neither right nor wrong, but the fact is that there would always be consequences.

_-Eros Magna-_

I wasn't the least bit fazed by the looks other people were throwing in my direction. They were of mixed expressions - some admiring, others scornful. The sight wasn't unusual where ever I went, and I'd come to terms with dealing with it by ignoring all of that. Both were equally annoying in my opinion.

Where I sat in the dining hall of the Military Police quarters, I waited. Irvin was dealing with the Military Police officers with reports of the recent incident - the capture of the female titan.

The successful capture of the female titan caused an uproar within the squads. Currently, the Military Police and Scout Legion were at a verbal war to whom should detain the encapsulated woman. Obviously, in my opinion, we should keep her, mostly because we have Hanji who had experience with titans(that wasn't a legit reason but Irvin tried, anyway). However, the Military Police was insisting that they took over as the titan was within the walls, hence their 'right' to the prisoner. The Scout Legion was, quoted, 'only men who were supposed to deal with affairs outside the wall'.

Irvin had been quick to dismiss me from the room. Initially, I had been present for the discussion, but when things got heated up for the wrong reasonings, he knew I was better off not hearing it. It had been unfortunate for me, because I'm sure a blade to their throats would've been convincing enough. Alas, Irvin couldn't afford to have me removed from the Scout Legion. I was, apparently, worth more than one could ever comprehend. Regardless, I left things in Irvin's hands. If there was ever a man I could depend on, it would be him.

Waiting for Irvin started to bore me. The drink I had been carefully sipping on to kill time dried up ages ago in the cup. The discussion was taking longer than it should, but it didn't come as a surprise. The Military Police never gave up easily in such matters, but neither would Irvin. I ended up letting out a mildly frustrated sigh. This could drag on for at least a good few hours.

"_I said_-!" Despite the dining hall being a tad noisy for my liking, my ears perked at the sound of the voice yelling. The familiarity of it had me peering in the direction of the window that was next to me, and my eyes focused at the sight of a few men pinning down a teenage boy. "_-I have to see the corporal!_"

"There's no authorization for your appearance here!" One of the soldiers shouted out. Beneath it, I sensed fear and apprehension.

It was clear that the men were having great difficulties trying to keep the brunette on the floor, considering just about four of their members has already been knocked out cold on the ground. I scoffed in amusement, watching another man get hit square in the jaw.

"I'd suggest you all step back," I said out loud after pushing the window open. All eyes were on me, especially a set of green eyes that widened upon my words. "Fighting a rabid dog will only have your hands bitten and your limbs torn apart."

"Corporal!" Eren sounded agitated, fists by his sides. He was about to head over when I stopped him with one of my hands in the air.

"I'll come out. Don't you dare move from where you are." The order wasn't specifically for Eren, but the other men had better heed it as well.

As I rounded the table I had been sitting at, I could hear whispers of people who were curious about what was happening. Their attempt to be discrete was rather pathetic, and I saw them follow me out of the dining hall.

When I got to the location where Eren was, I eyed the several men who were looking rather upset and angry. Disregarding them, I went up to Eren. He was about to speak when a fist of mine connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground. Shocked gasps echoed around us, and I peered down at the boy who was crumbled on the floor, equally shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned. An answer was about to escape Eren, and yet another hit smashed the side of his head via the heel of my boot. "I didn't give you the permission to speak."

This time, the boy knew better and clenched his jaw shut, though glaring upwards at me from where he had landed on his butt. Blood had trickled down the corner of his lips, and he seemed to be suppressing his urge to speak. Knowing the kid, being in the squad had only controlled him to a certain extent. Ever since he had won control of his titan, he had started to forget his place, and that unnerved me to a great extent. Eren was starting to turn reckless, brash and blind to his surroundings.

"You're not supposed to be here in the first place. Just what were you thinking?" I growled out softly, not wanting the other men to hear my words. I noticed that I was slightly angrier than I should, and it could be due to the heated face-off between the Military Police officers, and Irvin and myself. Eren's presence here would only make matters worse.

What had this stupid boy been thinking, marching into the military quarters on his own?

Just when things could be at its worst, it was then Irvin and the MP officers had stepped out into the open space before the dining hall. Their eyes glanced between Eren and myself, trying to make light of the situation in the worse possible ways.

"What is the meaning of this!" The tallest officer, Gurnard, bellowed.

While the higher ups weren't around, the three officers Gurnard Zileski, Calaena Revonn and Jelske Gardner, took charge. They were cunning and sly in their ways, and words wouldn't even begin to describe how detestable these figures were. My fuse tend to shorten by a drastic amount when it came to them.

"Sir!" One of the soldiers beat me to replying, and I looked over my shoulder, eyes narrowed at the man who stood at attention. "Eren Jaeger had barged into the grounds without authorization or escort in search of Lance Corporal Rivaille."

Mentally, I was tempted to cut that tongue.

"Is that so?" Jelske gruffed out. "Care to explain, Lance Corporal Rivaille? We hope you can give an explanation to this."

If there was one I hate the most amongst the three officers, it would be Jelske. He had a particular interest in me that did not go unnoticed by many. Even Irvin had warned me to never get close to him (like hell I would anyway). To sum it up, Jelske was a man who plunged into the ugly of humanity - food, money, power and sex.

I turn to face the officers and Irvin, not missing the slightly disturbed look on the latter's face. He too, knew what could happen, all because of the boy's reckless behavior this time.

"I called him here," I replied calmly.

"Cor-"

"Shut up. Didn't I say that I didn't give you the permission to speak?" I snapped at Eren. "Get up. You're in a mess."

The brunette swallowed his words, knowing that I wouldn't hesitate to hit him again if he didn't follow the order. He composed himself, standing upright and locked his hands at his lower back. His gaze was set to focus on whatever was ahead of him, and it happened to be the Military Police officers.

"Letting your dog run around unleashed can bring ugly consequences, Lance Corporal." This time, it was Calaena who spoke. She was a strong woman, but held a cold demeanor with a strictness that made mine seem cute. The reason I disliked her was due to her ruthlessness when it came to punishments. A hot iron to the skin, give or take. But alike Jelske, the power and rank she possessed allowed her to slip between the cracks like the rat she always was.

"I wouldn't go so far as to risk my hide for unnecessary things," I scoffed. "Though, I must apologise for my one dog thrashing so many of your men." The smugness beneath that line didn't go unnoticed. It had been a satisfying truth on my part.

Angered by the words, Calaena yelled at her men to pick up those who had been knocked out cold, and get their asses to the infirmary. They were to report to her later. She dismissed herself, but only after whispering something to Gurnard. I caught her glancing in Eren's direction. It was only after Gurnard nodded did she leave for the group of beaten men.

"Eren Jaeger," the tall officer started, and I narrowed my gaze. It was clear that they would not get the words they wanted from me as my chance of slipping up was near zero. They decided to pick on Eren instead. The difficulty in the situation then was that I was incapable of intervening. That would give them the upper-hand. Eren, on the other hand, was younger and less experienced; manipulating him to speak favorable words was easy, and it didn't help that the boy had a knack for sputtering whatever was on his mind.

"Yes, sir!" Eren responded.

"Is your presence here today, alone, called upon by Lance Corporal Rivaille?"

Green eyes flicked a gaze in my direction, questioning. _I've already given you a hint to say yes. Don't ruin it, stupid brat_

"I-"

"Ereeeeenn!" A voice yelling at the top of its lungs had got to be the first of the day I was relieved to hear. It was accompanied by the sound of a horse's clopping. Hanji rode into the grounds, purposefully sandwiching herself between Eren and myself, and the officers. As soon as her steed came to a halt, she slipped off it and threw herself onto Eren. She crushed his face into her chest, and the redness in his cheeks swelled within a second. Hanji continued snuggling her bossoms(or lack thereof) against him, whining loudly: "That was so mean of you, leaving me alone like that! Can't a lady take her time in the toilet?!"

It has got to be the worse excuse to come up with, seeing the light of the situation. I was sure the look on my face was a dead give-away that the woman was completely lying... but it wasn't something I gave a hoot about then.

Hanji ceased her suffocation on Eren, turning to me with a smile. "I brought the stuff you needed, Levi! The headquarters is so filthy, isn't it? I bet you couldn't stand being in here for such a long time!"

"Aah."

If there was anyone eccentric enough to put off the Military Police officers, it was Hanji. This was probably one of the other things I found her useful for.

"Hanji Zoe!" Gurnard bellowed, catching her attention. A fist of his was drawn into the air. "Maybe you could explain what's going on!"

"Oh... Gladly. You see, all of us were waiting for Rivaille and Irvin, but since you guys were taking too long, we realised that Rivaille was going to fret at how dirty the place is! You know, he is such a clean freak, he'd die from hyperventilation from dusty air or something. So we specially bring things he'd always request of us, even when he's not around."

The story was getting a whole lot more ridiculous and I was mentally sighing. Trust Hanji to come up with the most terrible of excuses... and the worse part being people actually believing in them...

"And what exactly is that 'thing'?" Jelske questioned slowly.

"See, every man has his weakness, and Rivaille has a respiratory condition, which could turn severe any moment. Eren merely rushed here thinking that Levi could be in trouble. Of course, I was mean to escort Eren, but you see, Eren was so worked up that he forgot. Right, Eren? You were just trying to get the meds to Rivaille."

Thank god, the boy caught up with the on-goings, and nodded right away. Saying the right things, even. "I am sorry for my intrusion, but I was worried for the corporal."

"I should see to it that you're properly punished fo-"

"That-," I interrupted Gurnard, scowling in his direction. He too, glared back. "-would be my duty, and I have done so already." I switched my attention to Irvin. "We ought to head back. I'm starting to feel sick." _Being s__urrounded by these obnoxious people._ Even without a response from my comrade, I turned around and started to walk away. The words itself weren't a lie. Breathing the same air as these officers was more difficult than trying to breathe underwater. It felt like an airborne contamination.

"Until next time," I heard Irvin ending the conversation.

"Come on, Eren," Hanji ushered the boy on, and I could hear Eren follow closely behind me.

The trip back to the tavern was in complete silence, and for once, it was the kind that I disliked the most.

_-Eros Magna-_

The moment Eren's feet touched the floor, it was his bottom next. He let out a sharp grunt that indicated the pain he was in. The horse he had just dismounted from was startled by the noise that Eren made and jerked away, having to be restrained by one of the Scout Legion members who was present to stable the horses.

"I did mention before that you are by no means allowed to go anywhere without an escort. Do I have to beat that into you?" I growled out. Eren's green eyes was blazing in the reflecting of the fire that was lit along the side of the road – our only source of light presently at night. Though it was dark, I witnessed his cheek starting to swell and redden.

"Everyone told me that the Military Police were trying to take her away. I couldn't let that happen," Eren spat back, uncaring of his position.

"She tried to kidnap you, and you're defending her?"

"She wasn't going to kill me!" He argued from where he was, looking upwards at where I stood. "And I need to ask her why did she do what she did."

"So in the end, it's for your own selfish reason?" I seethed. "And when she's done answering your questions, you'll kill her for what she had done? To Gunter, Petra, Auruo and Erd? Making use of whatever life she has, before disposing it at your convenience?"

Something must've snapped in Eren, because he scrambled to his feet in a split second. This time, it was he who held a downward gaze in my direction, snapping: "That was what you were intending to do anyway! Not only Annie, but once I've fulfilled my purpose, you'd do the same regardless."

That struck a nerve within me, somewhere. My fist was trembling from being clenched too hard, as the temptation to lash out at the boy was great. It didn't happen, though.

"I'm just wasting my breath on you," I growled out. "Get out of my sight before I do more than just punch your lights out."

-Eros Magna-

The sound of frantic scribbling was the only noise evident in the room I housed in. Hardly anyone stepped out after the eleventh hour at night, unless they were out to visit _certain_ places. The tavern was still bustling with patrons, but my room had been conveniently situated on the third floor, away from the rowdy areas.

A set of footsteps followed by a knock on my door diverted my attention from my writing.

"It's me," Irvin called out from the other side of the door, and I told him to enter. "I wasn't able to give you the conclusion to the meeting, since you've stormed off right after we got here."

Ah, that. I had been caught up with some... _other issues_ that the matter with regards to the female titan was left forgotten.

"What was the decision?" I asked, clipped.

Irvin shook his head, and I knew right away that the news wouldn't be in our favour. "They were insistent, and even more so the moment you had left the room. I didn't give in to them, of course. I merely offered a compromise. We get to hold onto the female titan for now. Whether or not we make any progress, she will be forced to be handed over in three month's time."

"If that' the case, she'd better break out of her crystal cacoon by then, or things will get ugly," I stated, tapping the edge of my feather pen against my papers. The ink spilt a little, and I clicked my tongue in annoyance at the mess made.

The room fell silent for about a minute or so, and I was half-expecting Irvin to say something.

"Eren's upset, you know."

"Like I give a damn about what he thinks." And I really didn't. His words did infuriate me, but that was only because Eren's one-track mind led him to conclusions which weren't even facts. Why should I waste my time and breath on a stubborn mule?

"But you do, don't you?" Irvin sighed out. "Not counting the Military Police officers, Eren seems to be the only other person that ticks you off easily."

"That's because he's undisciplined, uncouth and an absolute brat who acts on his own accord without ever thinking about consequences."

The room was quiet for a few seconds and I peered over at Irvin with a questioning gaze. Where he stood in the middle of the room, he was rubbing his chin and looking in my direction. "Interesting... This is the first time you've come to describe someone with such detail."

I scoffed at the other occupant of my sleeping quarters before looking away, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't have to look to know that Irvin was grinning away slightly. "Are you expecting a trophy for deducing that?"

"He's still young," Irvin pointed out. As if I didn't know that. It was Eren's immaturity that had led him blind and astray, causing problems for himself. "What Eren needs is time and guidance. The right kind of guidance. You've led countless men into battle and commanded troupes to victories... Are you getting bested by a teenager now?"

I jerked my head in Irvin's direction, glaring at him. I slammed the feather pen I had been abusing for the past hour against the table, sure that I would need a new one to replace it. Without so much as a thought of being gentle, I stood up abruptly, letting my straightening legs do the job of sliding the chair backwards; quick to point that it nearly toppled over.

"I'm going for a walk," I declared, heading for my door. Irvin didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut behind me.

-Eros Magna-

The next morning, I had woken early with a terribly hungry stomach, and a mildly throbbing headache. It was then that I recalled not having dinner the night before, mostly because I had been too distracted being annoyed. I was heading over to the kitchen, utilising one of the hallways when I saw Hanji's silhouette duck into the main dining hall, calling out Eren's name.

"Didn't sleep good?" Hanji asked, and I heard the sound of a chair being shifted.

"Not much... not especially with what had happened yesterday."

Heading for the entryway, I peered past it slightly, enough to see Eren's back facing me, and Hanji's side profile. They had settled themselves in the middle of the room, and were the only ones present. The rest of the Scout Legion ought to be preparing for our expedition. We were moving out at noon during the day.

I contemplated leaving the two to their conversation, but some ungodly voice nagging me at the back of my head forced me to stay and listen. I ended up leaning against the wall, looking over my shoulder at the two of them.

"You got lucky," Hanji commented. "If it weren't for Armin informing me that you've decided to go down to the head quarters alone, who knows what could've happened."

"I was fine," Eren grumbled out. "After hearing the rumor about the Military Police wanting to take Annie from the Scout Legion, I had to see it for myself that it didn't happen."

Where I stood watching, my comrade crossed her arms and laid back into her chair, sighing but with a smile on her face. "Has it ever occurred to you that you had nearly won yourself a one-way ticket to hell?"

"Like this isn't hell enough."

"The magnitude of what you're currently thinking off is a great underestimation to what reality would've been." Hanji paused, thinking for a moment. She was considering something deeply, that for one I knew judging by her current expression. "There's something I shouldn't be telling you, but technically, you are part of the equation, so you have every right to know."

I frowned upon hearing Hanji's words, gaze narrowed as if she could see me. She was fully focused on Eren, giving a serious look she seldom exhibited. I had half a mind to interrupt, because I knew whatever was going to come out next was something that Eren shouldn't know, in my opinion.

"The Military Police is doing everything they can to regain custody, or I should correct myself, and say that they want to be in charge of your being."

This probably puzzled Eren, judging by the big 'huh?' he gave. What Hanji had said was a fact, though.

"What do you mean 'in charge'?" The boy was rather daft.

"They want to take you back as a prisoner."

Briefly, after the capture of the female titan, the Military Police seemed to have regretted allowing Eren to station in the Scout Legion. The initial fear of him evolved into curiosity, and they wanted more than just the female titan; they wanted Eren as well.

Hanji's two pet titans from before were of little interest to them, but the boy and girl were different. I could only imagine what their intentions with the human-titans were. One thing I was sure of was that neither of them would ever see the light of day, imprisoned within the confines of the underground cell for all eternity until they have fulfilled their usefulness.

"No!" Eren jerked out of his seat, causing the chair he sat on to fall backwards. In the silence that followed, the slight echo of the glass cup rocking on the table could be heard. It took a moment for Eren to find his voice again, albeit a slight tremble to it. "I don't... I don't ever want to go back there again."

"You won't, just as long as Rivaille is around."

"Why the corporal...?" Confusion and a slight hint of disapproval.

"You knew from the start that you weren't allowed to move around without an escort," Hanji wagged a finger at Eren, who picked the fallen chair up and sat on it again. "You were this close to digging your own grave, rushing into the headquarters like that."

"They were going to take her. I couldn't just-"

"And that's what Irvin and Rivaille were fighting the Military Police officers for. They wouldn't let the female titan or you be taken away. They're using whatever they can to prevent the both of you from becoming their experiments." Hanji took a deep breath. "He was saving you, Eren. Had the Military Police won you over, you can kiss your freedom goodbye," Hanji said. "Forever."

I clicked my tongue under my breath. Damn woman doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. She made it sound like some sappy, touching drama.

"Not only that... Ever since the start, they have been suspecting that you could be in cahoots with the female titan. The blood is thick, Eren. It doesn't matter if you've killed other titans, or protected humanity. There are, and will always be, people who see you as atitan, and will forever live in fear that you will one day turn your back on us."

Eren hunched over from where I could see. It was understandable... or at least, I hope he understood this fact. Being a titan was almost an equivalent to being branded as a criminal, and a voice never to be believed or heard; a being never to be accepted.

It was the sad truth for Eren, and those alike him. There would be no home, no peace, and no ideal life. Only fear, hatred and sadness.

But that was only if he chooses it to be that way.

"Jaeger," I called out as I entered the hall. Eren immediately stood up upon hearing my voice, half-turning to look over at where I was coming from. When Hanji glanced as well, I gave a slight tilt of my head, and she got the message right away. She stood up as well, giving Eren a pat on the shoulder as she left the hall from the entry I came in from.

"Sit," I ordered as I settled myself in the seat that Hanji had been using. Eren threw me a skeptical look, but did as he was told. It hadn't taken much to see the discomfort on his face, being the only other person in this large, empty hall. Apparently, my presence alone was enough to make some feel claustrophobic.

Where I sat, I studied Eren's face. His figure resumed a hunched position, shoulders shrugged forward as if to make himself smaller. His arms were stiff and straightened, while his hands were fisted and resting on his knees. His eyes tend to be cast away from mine, avoiding all possible eye contact. That annoyed me sometimes, especially since it had been a habit of his that started after our last expedition. The one where I had lost my four elite recon squad comrades.

"What's with the guilty look?"

My question caught Eren by surprise. He must've expected something a lot harsher to come from me, but I wasn't in the mood to do any of that. The boy muttered something incoherent, and I growled at him to speak up.

"I said that I was sorry," Eren started, raising his chin and making our gazes meet. "I misunderstood your actions and words yesterday."

"I'm not that petty to dwell on such childish accusations," I lied a little.

"Also, you've saved me. And her, too, so... thank you."

"Don't thank me too early. The female titan will be handed over to the Military Police in three month's time. I'm not going to lie and say that you two will be free from their assaults." I took a quick glance around the hall, wondering if there was anything to drink. My parched throat was started to annoy me. "That said, it doesn't mean I'm going to be lenient on you. For now, I'm sure that you are on our side. But if for any reason I sense doubt, I will severe your spinal cord... And you know I do not hesitate."

Eren tightened his jaw, but nodded slightly. I'm pretty sure he was well aware of that fact by now.

The hall fell to a pin-drop silence, now that there was no further discussion. He was swallowing his words, wondering if he ought to speak. I could tell because he had began to fiddle his digits against the material of his pants.

"Corporal," he called out softly.

"What?"

"Have you always been like this?"

I side-glanced towards Eren with a slight scowl. What sort of question was that? More importantly, he had to have some guts willing to be dissected for asking such a personal question. Fuck, he'd just regenerate and my attempt would've been futile. I was tempted to put the bullet-to-the-brain theory to the test.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ambiguity was also one of my hidden traits, unleashed on certain individuals.

"I asked because I felt that Corporal seems to be suppressing something."

This time, I let out a single chuckle. It startled Eren and he flinched.

Honestly, I was amused hearing Eren say that. He was the last person I'd expect to be asking about _my_ personal well being. At the same time, though, it did resurface a handful of ugly, tainted images in my head – ones that I would rather forget.

"We all have our demons, Jaeger. It's just whether you're weak enough to give in to them."

_-Eros Magna-_

I gave a brief glance at the person who had just entered the dining hall shortly after Eren was dismissed. Hanji treaded over to the table I was seated at, and she helped herself to Eren's chair, which remained empty some five minutes ago. Another one of those suspicious-looking smiles adorned her face, indicating that she was up to something. I threw her a questioning look in the form of a frown.

"Hm hm... Eren is _so_ into you." How I wish there was an object to permanently scrub Hanji's face. The smug look on it was judging me to no end.

"Don't come up with stupid things like that."

"You're interested in him too, aren't you?" Like hell I was. The only thing he was capable of was fighting titans (even that was occasionally compromised) and turning into one. Other than the latter fact, I didn't see how the boy could be of any _interest_.

"What's with you people. Irvin said that same thing, about 'interesting'."

"Because it's true."

"Tch." I sat back, relaxing into my chair. I could really use something to drink then. My headache and stomach were starting to cause mild agony, and the woman's nonsense helped neither of my conditions.

"Maybe Eren will have the key..." Hanji uttered out softly, in which I presumed was meant for her own ears only. But in the dead silence of the hall, it had been loud enough for my ears to pick up.

"Doesn't he already have one? To the basement of his house or something?"

She shook her head. "A key for a locked heart."

I raised a brow in question, but Hanji made no further comments, simply smiling away and leaving me hanging.

* * *

Post note/blabber:

I read somewhere that Levi has quite a past. Alike many of the characters, it ain't all butterflies and flowers. I suspect a rather dark and angsty history to Levi, which pretty much resulted to be what he is (today). Anywho, it takes a while for personal stories of the characters (aside from the mains, whom we already know) to take shape. Hopefully, the mangaka could enlighten us more about Levi X3

I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter! As you can see, Eren and Levi currently have a hate-hate relationship (laughs). We all now that would change, but I believe the question is '_HOW_?'. There is much in store for the two and the Scout Legions, no doubt. _/still trying to not OOC. _I leave the features of the three MP officers to your imagination. I don't quite enjoy describing old people HAHA -shot-.

Over the chapters I will see if I can elaborate more on characters, settings, situations and the different squads. As mentioned before, I like to deduce/guess/create things, as much as my mind can come up with. They may not be the best, but I will most definitely put in the effort to make everything plausible.

Thank you all for the reviews! Readers are always what keeps me going. I live to deliver my works in the form of drawings and words. As usual, I hope to receive your guidance, and feel free to message me anytime, anywhere. Also, do follow me on my fb page, Yumiii!(link on my profile) I tend to announce when I've started or is in progress of writing a chapter. If you ask, I may even give a few spills ;D -hint hint- I won't bite, I promise!


	4. Chapter 3: Gravity

Big blurb of nonsense:

I must admit, the routes to which the Scout Legion takes to get to the other walls confuse me as hell -laughs- I had to re-read the tactical plan 3 times over, and frankly, I'm still confused as to how they got to titan territory. -shrugs-. From what I can deduce, ever since Wall Maria was breached, titans pretty much roam about in the towns between Wall Maria and Wall Rose. Irvin's tactical plan for sealing Wall Maria consists of the Scout Legion heading from Karanese district (Wall Rose eastern district) to Shiganshina (Eren's hometown, Wall Maria southern district), mostly because Trost (Wall Rose southern district) has been sealed by the big rock. Don't worry, it confused the hell out of me when I was researching the district(s). As said, Irvin mentioned to recapture the Shiganshina district, they had to do a 'round about' from the Karanese district.

...Sorry, while writing this, I was researching. I finally came to a conclusion that between the two walls, there is actually LAND. As in, vast areas of land/forest (between Wall Rose and Maria, there is a 100km gap, and between Wall Rose and Sina, 130km) IF I'm not wrong (and judging by the drawings of the towns), transportation between the districts is mainly using boats on rivers (like what Eren, Mikasa and Armind escaped in to get from Shiganshina to inside Wall Rose). Between the walls is just a vast amount of land. Districts are the areas where people actually live in. Hence when the animanga first started, it's almost safe to assume that the location Eren and Mikasa were before walking through the gate (Wall Maria) is actually the land between Wall Maria and Rose. That's why there's no fear of titans, and they actually 'entered' Wall Maria. The districts themselves are actually relatively small, compared to the lands between the walls.

Goodness, this was a confusing task! -laughs- So, long story short, the site of which the Scout Legion was attacked by the female titan is in the lands between Wall Rose and Wall Maria. That's only an assumption though, because it would be really weird if the location took place in titan territory (the horses would've had to fly 100km in less than one chap. -laughs- Hey, no use for 3D maneuver gears, now! We have pegasus, everywhere. Plus, they'd have to have reached Wall Maria, which is unmentioned)

Eros Magna takes place mostly in Trost district (this chapter is in Karanese, though), because I would presume the Scout Legion would situated near the breach (just in case?). Thus, any expedition to take place would have to be via the next nearest district exit(either Karanese or Chlorba). I will put a rough map of the on-goings on my fb page, Yumiii.

Warning: more made up nonsense plus an OC, hopefully no OOC-ness (I'm very encouraged that many people say that I'm doing good. Thank you very much!), not much plot but some Eren and Levi interaction, typos because I'm always careless somehow.

I hope you enjoy chapter 3. I'm sorry if the first half of the chapter bores you (more Scout Legion material). A little bonus is added to my characterisation of Eren, in his POV, at the end of this chapter :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Gravity

Alike the 57th Expedition, we had moved to the Karanese district. This time, it was going to be a proper scouting, unlike the previous one which was meant to lure the female titan. Many of the new recruits seemed excited about this trip, unlike the first. Their confidence in entering titan infested territory had grown, and as said, each experience makes one grow stronger.

Hanji remained behind with a few Scout Legion members in Trost to keep watch over the encapsulated woman. The rest of us were to adhere to our duties which lay beyond those walls. Although it seemed odd, the Scout Legion had to do this matter in a push-and-pull sort of fashion. Our mobility relied heavily on our horses on open terrains, in which have to be conditioned like us.

At the doorway of the stables, I stood leaning against it, arms crossed over my chest. My brown mare was standing next to me, happily munching away on some fruits I had gotten for her. I was a little thankful that she didn't slobber all over my hand. It would be disgusting.

"I don't suppose we're doing anything in particular?" I tossed a glance at the individual of higher rank. Irvin was replacing his steed's horseshoes in preparation for our departure within the next hour.

It probably had been a pointless question to ask, because even if there was a motive, Irvin wouldn't say so. Sometimes, it was better to not know the situation you were walking into, to remove all hesitation and doubt. This was often Irvin's tactic. Despite the ambiguity and often lack of knowledge regarding our expeditions, I trust Irvin.

"It's just a calvary drill," Irvin replied.

"Right." I started in the direction of the open square where the other Scout Legion members were crowding. My mare tags along automatically without being called, conditioned to follow me around.

When I got there, it was rather interesting to see the three-sixty change in the atmosphere. Maybe it had been too early to judge, but with the new recruits in the picture, the colors didn't remain as shades of grey.

Calling them naive would be appropriate, but as said, you were only truly a Scout Legionnaire if you survive your first expedition. Out of the twenty-two that had recently joined us, more than half were present before me, laughing and smiling. It was a big difference to the sullen looks of men whose thoughts dwelled in the pessimistic realm. Most of them bordered the lines of 'I'm going to die today'.

Yet, this rowdy bunch before me were exhibiting a totally different air. They laughed, joked and competed against each other, saying childish things like 'let's see who can kill more titans' or 'race you to and fro'.

Upon seeing my arrival, the cadets filed themselves into a single line, with the other members positioned behind them.

Stopping short of the troupe, I took a deep breath before giving a rundown for our next expedition.

"We're doing a calvary drill. For those unfamiliar, or had failed to read the Scout Legion script, this is where the training is for both the horses and you." I saw a few guilty and confused looks, and I was tempted to pick on them. But that could be left for later. "When we are not dependent on our gear, your horse is your lifeline. You lose them, you can kiss your ass goodbye. But alike yourself, the horses require time and training. The most important aspect is speed and stamina; either of you lack it, you're as good as food. Next, getting the horses used to the presence of titans is vital. When their fear kicks in, you are to be able to control your horses, and they ought to listen to you. I believe most of you have horses that are experienced and are familiar with your calling?"

I saw brief nods from several people, and continued: "Good. For future Scout Legion members, it's often that we bring new horses into the field, like we do to you cadets - unexperienced, unready and scared. This is where we sort out the survivors. Mount up."

After giving the order, I proceeded to do as I said. In one swift move, I was up on my mare, and she snorted. A foot of hers clopped against the ground, and I tugged on the reigns a slight bit to get her to settle. I found her to be very competitive and if I hadn't mistaken, easily jealous.

"Everyone has two horses attached to your steed. In the event that you find that horse you're leading is giving you trouble, cut the rope. There's no need to worry for them, because they won't be eaten. When night comes, the trainers have a whistle that the horses have been conditioned to return to."

Just as I spoke, several stablemen had brought out horses which wore no equipment. Only loose rope harnesses were around their necks, and the other end was another ring, draped over the rider's horse. The rope between the two horses gave sufficient leeway for them to run without choking each other.

"Are we ready?" I heard Irvin and I looked over my shoulder. He rode over next to me, scanning the troupe before him. Most of them were busy adjusting the rope loops around their horses or those they had to lead. Both Irvin and my horse were given two horses as well, and everyone was good to go. "Let's move."

Irvin took lead, and I adjacent to him. I took a quick look over my shoulder to see the troupe almost treading two-by-two, mostly chatting with each other. Flanking either side of the Scout Legion were civilians wishing us luck and all that. I ignored them. Instead, my focus was on Eren who was positioned diagonally behind me, looking a little uneasy.

"Eren?" Mikasa next to him questioned, aware that he seemed a little off.

"Huh?" The boy responded distractedly, glancing over at his friend.

"Are you alright?"

"Aah... I'm fine."

"If you're unwell, don't hinder the troupe," I said out loud. "I can always get someone to escort you back to Trost."

"I said I'm fine," Eren grouched out. _Like hell you're fine_, I thought to myself. My guess was that he was concerned about the female titan getting snatched away during the time of our absence.

I slowed my mare to match Eren's horse, ending up next to him. She wasn't happy that she had to tread at a decreased pace, snorting loudly. I gave her a comforting pat on her neck.

"If you're worried about Hanji and the rest, you can go back. Though, I will warn you that she won't take being underestimated lightly."

"I'm not underestimating her..."

"Then why do you look so worried?" I questioned, side-glancing at him. Eren leaked a guilty look for a fraction of a second, before turning away and avoiding my gaze. "Do you not trust her?"

"Of course I do!" Eren immediately shot back. His hands tightened around the reigns he held, and his demeanor changed quickly. He frowned, but it was directed ahead of him, where the gate of Wall Rose was. "I trust the Scout Legion more than anything."

"Then focus; let her do her job, while we do ours," I finished. Jerking the reigns lightly, my mare complied to the command and caught up with Irvin's steed. As we approached Wall Rose, the Scout Legion members started to get anxious.

A Stationary Guard on top of the wall held his arm up, cueing that they were ready. Allowing a good distance between us and the wall, we stopped, awaiting for the gates to open. The moment the raised arm dropped, I snapped my reigns, hard, and my horse lunged forward. The harness connecting the other two horses I led became taut for a moment, and my mare let out a neigh at the restriction. However, the two training horses caught the message of the hard tug and broke into runs themselves, and kept up with the charging one.

Eventually, all there were was the sound of thundering hooves and people shouting. The moment the gate of Wall Rose lifted, a blinding morning sunlight filtered into the Karanese district, lighting our path and direction. The sun had only begun rising, and the titans would soon turn active. One would've suggested to do expeditions and drills during the evening where the titans were more lethargic. However, compared to riding horses with a torch in hand, the mornings served this purpose better.

By luck, titans which happened to reside in the small town outside Wall Rose had yet to rise. Our exit was smooth and uncomplicated, which was helpful for members who were struggling with controlling three horses. The moment we were in the plains, Irvin yelled for the modified formation to commence.

The Scout Legion split up upon the order, squad leaders taking charge of different groups. Unlike the usual Long Distance Enemy Detection formation where an individual would ride on their own, the members were split into groups of three, but spread at an equal distance for the detection aspect to work. It was a protocol for this drill, mostly because the new cadets were unfamiliar with procedures. Most of the horses were relatively new as well, and the last thing we needed was a blind leading the blind.

The calvary drill would last approximately an hour this time. It was a short run for the horses, allowing them to get used to the different environment. However, it wasn't more than five minutes into the run that a squad in the east fired a red smoke. A series of flares continued, and where I was with Irvin and another member, the former pulled out a green flare and directed as required. All was good after.

Surprisingly, there were little issues. When it hit the halfway mark, Irvin fired a blue flare, indicating that everyone was to hold their positions. It was for the horses to take a quick break and restore some fluids before making the trip back. I had been letting my mare drink out of a bowl I brought along when a yellow flare was seen in the distance.

"I'll go check it out," I said and mounted my horse, directing it and leading the other two in the direction of the yellow flare. The yellow meant that they required either Irvin or me, usually for something serious. I had to be quick, just in case a titan appeared.

It wasn't long that I came to find unmounted horses, and Krauhser, one of the squad leaders, kneeling. Armin was next to him, looking panicked. As I approached, I finally saw Eren who was laying on the ground, looking rather sickly and in anguish. Peering to the side a short distance away, I narrowed my gaze at a snake that had its head severed from its body.

"He had been walking through the grass," Armin explained with a slightly trembling voice when he saw me. As usual, the blond was starting to panic unneccessarily. "It was a poisonous snake."

I had to scoff a little. It hadn't occured to me that the boy could die from poison. Would he, anyway?

Slipping off my mare, I walked over to the three, my first move being to touch Eren's forehead. The boy had a gradually rising temperature already.

"Damn, if I had a bandage or something, I can apply pressure to slow the toxin progressing in his system," Krauhser growled out, frantically searching for something. But because it had been a short trip, we hadn't brought any major supplies.

"Use this," I said, pulling off the cravat at my neck. I held it out for the Krauhser to take.

The man seemed baffled, and so was Armin. "Corporal? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Do what you can to keep him alive as long as possible," I hissed out, annoyed by how the two seemed so puzzled about my move. Krauhser took the material from my head, proceeding to wrap it around Eren's calf area.

I stood up and walked over to my mare, removing the harnesses that attached her to the other two horses. "Krauhser, put Eren behind me when you're done. We'll take him back now." I turned to look over at Armin. "Arleit, I need you to report to Irvin that I'm taking Jaeger back to Karanese. Can you do that?"

"Ah..." The blond stuttered a little, but stood up and pressed his fist to his chest. "Yes, sir!"

"Leave the other horses, but take Jaeger's."

Armin immediately heeded the order, rushing over to his horse. He removed the extra harnesses around Eren and his horse, mounting it and speeding off in the direction I came from.

"There," Krauhser nodded to himself. From where I could see, my cravat had turned into a make-shift bandage, wrapped around the bite wound that had already turned to an ugly shade of purple. The squad leader lifted Eren off the ground carefully and easily, considering that Krauhser was a tall, large man about Irvin's height. I took the chance to get onto my mare. Krauhser met me halfway as I urged my horse forward.

Eren was carefully deposited behind me, and the boy's weight was uncomfortably dropping against my back. I held back an annoyed grunt, looking over my shoulder. My mare was equally unhappy, letting out discontented snort at the weight of an extra baggage.

"Jaeger. Oi, Jaeger," I growled out, tempted to slap the boy awake, though the current position would prove awkward to do so. Physically, he wasn't budging, but his eyes fluttered open a little, revealing unfocused green orbs. "I need you to hold onto me. Can you do that?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, Krauhser took the initiative of removing the trainee horses from his own steed, ready to be a guard and escort for our trip back.

"Try..." I heard a soft utter emitting from the boy. And he did. His arms moved slightly, coming to weakly grasp around my waist. Once I felt a slight hold, I had my horse running. Not far behind, Krauhser followed.

A mere minute or two into the run, I had Krauhser yelling my title. It was only thanks to my reflex that Eren hadn't tumbled to the ground head-first, and suffer from further complications. The terrain was excruciatingly rough, even for the hard-hooved horses. The last thing I needed was the boy's skull to split open.

One hand of my remained clenched onto my mare's reigns, while the other had locked around Eren's wrist. The back of my arm was the only support the boy had, but even then I couldn't keep this awkward position up until we reached the gate. Eren was fully unconscious now, and I could feel his body convulsing slightly against mine, probably due to the poison.

Clicking my tongue in frustration, the hand initially on the reigns reached back and grabbed Eren's other wrist. In the end, I had to throw the weight of Eren's upper half over myself, his left arm over my shoulder. My right hand pulled the wrist I held against my chest, allowing me to grasp both of Eren's hands in one of mine. Re-coiling the reigns around my left hand, I steered my mare single-handedly.

"Don't die on me, or I'll fucking kill you, you stupid brat," I cursed softly.

-Eros Magna-

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Eren's body fidget, before jerking sharply. When I peered over, there was a contorted look on the boy's face, beads of sweat having formed on his forehead and neck. My initial guessing to the culprit was the fever, but placing the back of my hand against his skin told me otherwise. It was cold and clammy and rather uncomfortable to touch, but at least that ruled down to one other possible cause. Eren was having a nightmare.

It wasn't unusual to see one suffer from this psychological fear. Just about every person who came face to face with a titan would get nightmares. I was no exception at the start, but they affected me no longer. There were things in life worse than titans and death.

"Jaeger, wake up," I called out, giving the face a smack using the back of my hand. Maybe the nightmare Eren was having caused him to have an adverse reaction to my touch, because my wrist was seized in a vice-like grip. One that made me wince slightly.

The boy's eyes didn't open, and it felt like a tug-o-war between the both of us. In fact, his fingers tightened further. As much as I didn't want to admit it, my bones may just end up breaking if he kept that up. That was the last thing I needed.

"I said-" Growling under my breath, I raised my other hand. "WAKE UP!" Without hesitation, I slammed the heel of my palm against the boy's chest, satisfyingly hearing a cracking noise underneath. Even if he fractured his bone, I was pretty damn sure his titan blood would mend it fine.

The immediate response Eren gave was lunging forward to a seated position, letting my hand go. He hacked and coughed in attempt to breathe properly. A hand of his clutched the spot where I had injured him, and he was cringing where he sat.

"Wha…?" Eren stuttered, blinking and squinting at the bright light that cast into the room via the open window. He looked around, confusion written all over his face. "Where is this…?"

"A ward," I replied, rotating my sore wrist before pulling my sleeve over it. I settled myself onto a chair that had been conveniently placed next to the bed. Eren was peering down at the blanket draped over him, collected at his hips now that he was sitting upright.

"How did I get here? What happened? I am sure we are doing a cavalry drill."

"We _were_," I emphasized and corrected. "Blame your rotten luck for getting bitten by a venomous snake. You've been unconscious for six hours now."

Eren gave a shocked look. He probably couldn't recall any of the events that had taken place, which wasn't a big issue per say. However, he did seem pretty upset, as his hands clutched the blanket tightly.

"I've caused some trouble. I'm sorry."

"Are you an idiot?" I questioned, frowning at him. The boy tossed me a look that was caught between guilt and embarrassment. "I said before, didn't I? Don't apologise for an unforeseen circumstance. If you keep this up, you're only sending an insincere message."

"Sor-" A glare of mine was sufficient enough to make Eren hold his tongue. He settled for keeping quiet instead.

Letting out a mental sigh, I spoke: "It seems that your titan blood is not only capable of healing physical injuries, but filtering out the toxins as well. People don't usually survive snake bites without being presented the anti-venom. Consider yourself lucky in this aspect, brat."

Eren remained silent as he listened, staring in my direction. It was easy to tell that he had several thoughts, and perhaps questions, running through his mind. But as usual, he hesitated voicing it until I gave him a scowl and ordered him to speak up.

"Did you… save me, corporal?"

What sort of question was that? All I could sense in the undertone was doubt. That ticked me off a little, but I didn't let it show.

"You're no good to me dead."

"I thought you'd say that…" Was I _that_ predictable?

The room fell into another awkward silence; I sitting on the chair facing Eren, and the boy slouched over his legs with his eyes cast downwards.

"Erm… you can leave if you want to, corporal. I'm fine, now."

"Only Krauhser and I are able to watch over you, and he's taking a break right now."

That was probably one of the few times I lied. The last thing I needed was Eren to start thinking that I had turned a little compassionate to his being. However, in truth, I had sent Krauhser to return with the rest of the Scout Legion back to Trost. The only other people that remained in Karanese were Eren's two good friends, Mikasa and Armin, and they were waiting in the visitor hall provided downstairs.

Eren ought to be used to the fact that he cannot roam about alone. Regardless of where he was, with the exception of his own room, a veteran Scout Legion member must always be with him as an escort. It was a mere safety protocol for both Eren and the others. Indeed, Eren had fully mastered the control over his titan side, but no one, especially not the other squads and higher ups, were taking any chances. It had been troublesome on my part, having to ensure that someone was always with the brat.

Mentally sighing, I could tell the boy was far from comfortable having me around. Figuring that it was better that I wasn't in sight, I stood up from my chair and headed towards the door.

"Corporal?"

"I'm not leaving you alone," I said out loud, just in case he mistook the reason for my departure. "I'm going to be within the building. If I so much as see you breathe the air outside without my permission... I don't have to say what may just happen to you." Not giving Eren a chance to reply, I exited.

I headed downstairs to the large hallway where Armin and Mikasa were, seated and waiting patiently since their return to Karanese. According to their reports, there were no major casualties, only minor injuries when a small hoard of titans attacked. Since the attack occurred during the early mornings, the titans were slower and weaker than their usual selves and were put down easily.

"He's up. Grab a quick meal, and we're heading back to Trost," I told the cadets, who gave an affirmative response.

Once they were out of sight, I replaced one of the empty seats. I cringed a little at the slight pain from my side that had been occurring since our return to Karanese. The doctor had offered a check, but I declined, passing it off as a minor issue.

-Eros Magna-

_Eren's POV_

I could only stare at the hand that was raised high towards the ceiling above me where I lay. I eyed the creases of my palm, the redness of it indicating that blood still flowed through my arteries and veins. It proved that I was still alive.

I've survived death one too many times, more than I could ever keep track and count. It was a rather inhumane notion, to not die when I ought to. But it wasn't something I wanted to do yet. Not without attaining my goals: removing the existence of titans, and exploring the world unknown. Though both thoughts remain distant, I was sure that one day, I would be able to accomplish them.

"Eren!" Two simultaneous voices called out, breaking my chain of thoughts. I immediately sat up, feeling a rush of happiness and relief when my two best friends entered the room. Armin, ever so the enthusiastic one, rushed over to me and gave me a hug. When the blond retreated, Mikasa did the same.

"You scared the both of us. You probably didn't even realise that you were running a fever that could've killed a person in seconds," Armin was on the verge of tears, alike his usual self.

"Really?" I blinked incredulously, wondering when that had happened. "Usually my body temperature's high only before I change into a titan... The corporal said my titan blood was able to neutralise the poison. Maybe that was it?"

"Maybe," Mikasa added. "But we got really worried, because no one was allowed to come near this room. The only person who remained in here was the corporal. Not even the doctor was allowed to stay."

_So he had been watching me all the while? Was he afraid that I would die?_

I cast aside the thought of the older male showing empathy. More likely than not, he had been doing his job as a keeper. The image of Corporal Rivaille readying his sword across my neck seemed more befitting. Also, the only other reason why the corporal would ever hope that I live was my ability to fight.

"Come downstairs. Food has been prepared for you. I bet you're famished," Armin laughed and I nodded in agreement. Apart from our voices, it was almost embarrassing to hear my own stomach go off at the mention of food. "We're heading back to Trost after, too."

"I'll get ready. See you guys downstairs, then." With that, I watched as Mikasa and Armin left the room, and I was left in silence.

I swung my legs from under the blanket, wincing at how stiff they seemed to be. Just then, a piece of cloth fell to the floor, and I saw that was mildly stained yellow. It had probably been discarded next to the foot that sustained the bite. It was odd, because it hadn't resembled a bandage or anything. Picking it up, I held it between both my hands and it suddenly dawned on me. Though the scent was very faint, mixed with something else I could identify as blood, I could smell the corporal.

Perhaps it was due to the titan blood that my senses were better... My eyesight, my hearing and my sense of smell were rather acute compared to normal people. I could literally hear the leaking tap of the bathroom that was five doors down, when the occupant of the room itself couldn't. Regardless, I was sure this belonged to the corporal. This was his cravat, without a doubt.

How? Why? Of all the things I knew the corporal cherished, his cravat seemed to be of great importance. Be it a fashionable statement, or a trademark of his, Corporal Rivaille would always ensure this accessory of his was nearly folded around his neck and over his chest. I had always been curious to why he wore it all the time. But this was the corporal we were talking about... _No one _questions him.

All my previous thoughts and views on the corporal had loopholes in them all of a sudden. It was as if I was making a mistake in my judgement of the man. The whole rumor about the corporal being 'cold and heartless' seem nullified.

My fingers tightened around the material in my hand. "You are still human, after all..." I found myself whispering to no one.

If there was one word I would use to describe the corporal, it was 'gravity'.

Something which draws you in the center of your being, and no matter what, you could never pull away. It holds you down firmly, disallowing you to retaliate les you face its wrath.

He was man of order and absolute, with no room for mistakes. You could never go against him because his power alone makes your think twice. Despite his size and all, he was a force to reckon, and as said, no one dares to challenge him. The only people I've ever seen capable of making the corporal back down, or get away with their own manner of speaking, were the commander and Hanji. Even then, the two knew where to draw the lines when it came to the corporal.

You can never fight against gravity, for it will eventually pull you down.

But hell, when have I ever given up without a fight?

* * *

Post note:

Well now, there's a peek into Eren's head in regards to Rivaille. I hope I have not jumped off the OOC-cliff yet -sweats-. I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. After these damn tests and exams.

Please drop a review! I do like to hear opinions of readers :D Also, I'll let you guys have a vote – which POV would you like the next chapter in? Rivaille, or Eren? Take a pick; I'm fine with either. I actually like swapping POVs in a non-third person story, mostly because it's interesting and fun to get inside the main characters' (or subsequent ones) heads. It gives a nice perspective to both parties XD

That said, do follow me on my fb page! I always let leak to when I have started, or to when I will be posting/updating my stories. I even give little hints to future chapters and whatnot, in which I will not be giving in my chapter updates. All are in my fb page, Yumiii. Plus, it's easy to comment there, than review or PM here. Not only that, it's where I put up fanarts of the anime or the fanfictions I write. It's where you'll find a colossal!dog titan -laughs-. Just to entice you... if you'd like a sneak to the next chapter, please visit my fb page ;D link on my profile.

This are, and will start to go downhill from the next chapter on (or is it a roller coaster ride for these two? -laughs- /sadistic mode switch ON/)

I bid you all good days to come.

-Yumiii


	5. Chapter 4: Good morning

Author's note: Sorry, another text wall of blurb

Warning: pretty much the same stuff. Hopefully no OOC-ness, antagonistic OC, accidental typos.

I'm sure you've noticed by now that my chapter titles (except the prologue) tend to be words that appear somewhere in each chapter. It just occured to me it can be a little game for you guys! Feel free to guess the meaning or speculation behind the titles. Sometimes, they're actually influence by the song I'm listening to. Chapter 3 and 4 are, anyway. 'Gravity' is the ending song for the anime 'Wolf's rain', and 'Good morning (Ohayou)' is the opening of the older Hunter X Hunter anime. (I feel so old ;;;D8 ) Anywho, feel free to give me your opinions about the chapter titles :)

Sometimes, I think Shingeki is a little glitchy –laughs- especially with how the men travels between districts. There are two speculations of mine to this. One is that they use the normal, 'traditional' method of riding horses between the districts. The other is that the walls have some sort of transporting mechanism, like a cart on tracks or something (but I'm presuming this is more for supplies). Thus far, Shingeki has yet to present with things such as trains or any quicker forms of transport other than horses, so I can only make a guess. Hence why I made Armin retain Eren's horse in the previous chapter.

That said, would you guys like me to elaborate more on the Scout Legion/horse relationship? I love horses. They're my favourite animals (mostly because I get told that UNICORNS are not real animals –grumbles-). Like Zero and Lily from VK, I like to establish close bonds between rider and steed, mostly because it's cool. Though I do not own a horse (I wish, though!), I believe they can be very gallant creatures, along with their speed and power. Especially when it comes to AU settings like Shingeki, they do play an important role. In the Scout Legion, they are really priceless partners. Let me know if this interests you.

Anywho, back to topic… Maths is never my forte… but here's a rough take on the timeframe(s) required for the Scout Legion to move about. So, as said, between Wall Rose and Sina, there's 130km, and between Sina and the inner city, there's 250km. That makes the rough radius of these two areas 380km. Using this figure, the circumference of the Wall Rose would be approximately 2400km, making the wall distance between say Karanese and Trost a quarter of that, and about 600km. The diagonal, straight line distance between the districts are about 395km. Using the horses for the diagonal distance, and averaging the speed of the horses between walking (4mph) and running(30mph at best) at 10mph, plus all the breaks whatnot, they will take about 2-3 days to travel; this is the figure I'm using (assuming they sleep 8 hrs, and spend 1 hour break for every 4 hrs trekking).

Sometimes I wonder if I'm putting a little too much detail into my stuff XD But I do like details. It just makes for sense to everything. Just extending from the previous chapter, this continues in Eren's POV. Most people say 'just go with the flow', and that's what I'll be doing :) I hope you like this new perspective! Enjoy!

PS: I've retained the 'old' spelling of their names, like Jaeger (Yaeger), Rivaille (Levi) and Irvin (Erwin), just 'cos I personally think they're cooler -shot-

* * *

Chapter 4: Good morning

-Eren's POV-

The moment I entered the small dining area, my stomach responded to the smell of food. It made embarrassing growling noises that could literally be heard from the other corner of the room, judging by how Armin was laughing in my direction and teasing me. Mikasa had a contented look to her face as she gave a slight wave, beckoning me over to sit at their table.

I went over, seeing a bowl and plate settled before an empty seat. I presumed it to be mine, and I sat down, taking a look at the contents. In the bowl was oat gruel with some red berries, while the plate was filled with various vegetables. We didn't wait; we dig in right away.

While eating, the sight of my friends reminded me of the calvary drill from hours before. They were both unscathed, which was a good thing. I would hate myself if anything happened to them, and I wasn't there to help.

"What happened during the drill?"

"Which part, exactly?" Armin looked up from his food.

"Everything, since the time I got bitten." I paused for a bit. "Actually, I didn't even remember getting bitten."

The blond shook his head, saying that he wasn't surprised. "We were taking a break, and you were walking in the long grass. The next thing we knew, Squad Leader Krauhser and I saw you fall to the ground. When we went over, Squad Leader Krauhser saw a snake latched onto your leg and quickly cut its head off."

"Really?" Armin nodded. It wasn't because I thought he was lying or anything; the story seemed like one out of a book, that's all. The snake bite itself didn't even seem to have existed on my leg, fully healed by then.

"We fired a yellow flare and Corporal Rivaille come over. He chose to take you back to Karanese first." Armin prodded a broccoli, one of his least favourite vegetables. "As to how, I'm presuming one of them had you ride behind them."

_Ba-thump._

I blinked a few times, when some part of my mind jolted with a small memory. My hand that was holding a spoonful of gruel stopped midair, its motive secondary to my brain's current task which was trying to recall something. The rest of Armin's story went unheard as my thoughts drifted.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

_A heartbeat. A rapid heartbeat. I could hear one, but it wasn't my own. Though quicker than normal, it was steady and calming. My cheek and chest pressed against something warm, and the first person who came to mind was my mother. _

"_I need you to hold onto me. Can you do that?" _

_The voice was different from hers, though. It was deeper and rougher, like a male's. I had to open my eyes to confirm who it was, but all I could make out was a mess of black hair. It wasn't like mother; her hair was much longer. _

"_Try..." My mouth moved, but other than the single word, I couldn't say anything else. Hands of mine shifted to grab the nearest object... the parson's waist? Whoever it was, I could finally conclude that it wasn't mother. Her waist wasn't this small, and she had a soft belly. This was toned and rigid, a total opposite of hers. _

_Yet, I found myself holding on like a child. I almost wished it was her. However, deep inside, I knew she was no longer around. _

_No matter, the person whom I held offered the comfort that was human. The heartbeat that set a calming rythm despite its speed. The warmth of a body which proved that it was alive. The words spoken that held an undeniable concern... _

_I want to hear it again._

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice.

Jerking out of my faintest memories, I blinked, seeing Armin and Mikasa looking at me with concern on their faces. They could be such worry-warts sometimes...

"I'm fine," I waved the matter off. Glancing over at the clock in the room, I resumed eating. "We'd better hurry. I don't think the corporal would enjoy waiting for us to finish."

"Yeah," Armin agreed with me, thankfully. "I'm just glad you're alright, Eren."

I returned a smile. "Me too."

-Eros Magna-

The early part of the trip back to the Trost district was uneventful, mostly with Armin and I chatting about random things. Mikasa joined the conversation once in a while and the corporal… Well, he was just being the corporal. He was always in the lead, ahead of the three of us. Once in a while, he would take a look at his compass, ensuring that we were heading in a south-western direction.

When it was around the ninth hour of the night, five hours after leaving the Karanese district, it was too dark to progress with the trip, hence we set up camp. I was made to build the fire out of wood and dried grass, while Armin and Mikasa were retrieving food supplies and sleeping bags attached to their horses respectively. The corporal was brushing his horse's fur to get rid of dust, maybe.

Once the fire was done, everyone settled around it and ate bread with goat cheese. Everyone set their sleeping bags up and remain snugged in them, warm despite the chilly night.

The sound of bugs chirping was the serenade of nature, reminding me of those that lived in the flower pot right outside my window. The fire itself had me thinking about the fireplace at home, where I would occasionally fall sleep on the floor mat with Mikasa due to its warm. With all these pleasant memories filling my head, I was on the brink of falling asleep when the sound of someone shuffling about startled me fully awake. It had been a conditioned reflex of mine, ever since five years ago.

I opened my eyes to see the corporal sitting up in his sleeping bag. The fours of us had formed a square-like shape around the fire, and corporal Rivaille was diagonally situated to where I lay.

"Corporal?" I uttered out, rolling onto my side and raising myself up onto an elbow. Said person threw a glance over his shoulder towards me. He looked a little... unwell? Despite the fire reflecting a yellow-reddish shade on his face, I could tell the corporal's face seemed whiter than usual. And he was pretty pale to being with.

Corporal Rivaille averted his gaze from mine, staring at the darkness surrounding us. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Can't sleep?"

"Something a nasty, that's all." Nasty? Like a thought?

"So, even you get nightmares too?" I caught myself saying something even before my mind could process it.

The corporal threw an expressionless look in my direction. "Do I look like the type who has nightmares?"

"Probably not."_ If anything, you're the nightmare_, I told myself. I didn't mean it, of course. But it was a fact that the corporal could be scarier than a nightmare.

"Go back to sleep. If you oversleep, I'm leaving you here and you can crawl back to Trost on your own."

Grimacing at the thought, I considered letting the corporal be. As I lay down, I felt a slightly bulky, but flat item in the back pocket of my pants. Remembering what it was, I reached behind, pulling the cravat that belonged to Corporal Rivaille. I sat up intead.

"Corporal. This is yours, I believe," I said, holding out the neatly folded cloth. "Thank you, for this morning."

Corporal Rivaille looked over at where the object was in my hand. He stared at it for a good moment, before snorting and laying down on his side, facing away from me. "It's just a piece of cloth. Throw it out."

I frowned. I did take the effort of washing it, and even drying it. Knowing his clean-freak personality, my guess what that he wouldn't want it, after what it had touched.

But I wonder, which one was considered filthy? The blood itself, or the type of blood it was?

Casting the thought aside, I said 'good night, corporal' before snuggling into my sleeping bag, preserving my warmth. I shoved the cravat into my back pocket again, wondering what days would bring from now on.

-Eros Magna-

"Jaeger, wake up." Those three words were the only thing I could subconsciously process before I felt a heavy weight crushing my stomach. I sat up, breathing deep in attempt to refill my lungs with air as I shoved whatever object had been deposited on my body. It was one of the bag of supplies. "Not bad. I was thinking I had to kick you too."

Honestly, I wasn't a morning person, and I didn't really care who it was. I glared up at the culprit who had woken me up in such a rude manner. My eyes were locked with grey ones, looking down at me in a deadpan fashion. It was only on the account that it was the corporal that I held back from complaining about the unnecessary method of waking one up. Once bitten, twice shy.

"Good morning, corporal," I grumbled out, raking my messy hair back.

The corporal raised a brow very slightly. "You've always greeted, despite not receiving a response."

"It's a habit," I replied, standing and picking up a corner of the material I had slept in. I started to fold it up, disregarding the look that Corporal Rivaille was giving in my direction.

"So I noticed. Did your mommy teach you that?"

I scowled down at the ground, folding up my sleeping bag. "Yeah, she did." I tried to hide the underlying annoyance, but I guess it showed anyway. On the sidelines, I could see Mikasa and Armin looking rather uncomfortable. They knew clearly how I was when it came to my mother. "No matter _who_ it is, you always greet them when you wake, and before you sleep." There was a temptation to add 'even if you dislike them' after my sentence.

Corporal Rivaille didn't reply or make any comments, like usual. He merely snorted and turned away, whistling for his horse to come over. I watched as the mare trotted over to her rider from yards away, shoving her nose into the man's vest searching for snacks.

After a quick breakfast, we continued making out way back to Trost.

-Eros Magna-

By evening, we had arrived back in the Trost district. We were let in by the Stationary Guards who were yelling weclome backs. We headed deep into town, straight for Pilna Kruze.

When we got there, that last person I had ever expected to see was standing at the entry of Pilna Kruze, talking to its owner. The sound of our horses alerted the individual to our return, and he glanced over, flanked by two Military Police members.

"Corporal Rivaille," Military Police Jelske Gardner spoke. Out of all the Miliatry Police Officers I've seen some time ago, this had to be the one who gave off the weirdest air. Back then when I was in the headquarters, all I could smell was gunpowder... And now I knew who it originated from the most. "Back from Karanese so soon?"

"It wasn't for a holiday, if that's what you're asking," Corporal Rivaille replied, not casting the man a single glance. He dismounted from his mare, as did all of us. He patted his horse's snout twice, bidding her to stay as he approached Jelske.

"I was merely here to inform Mister Ollier that Commander Irvin has been summoned by the King, and will not be available for a while." Jelske stopped there, a wide smile on his face.

The corporal must've sensed something amiss, because I saw his vision narrowing at the much taller individual.

"And?" He prompted. I had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever Jeslke was going to say, and frankly, neither would I.

"Any and all operations that the Scout Legion are doing within the walls shall be monitored by yours truly."

I was stunned. Of all people, _Jelske_? And when did the Scout Legion ever needed monitoring from the Military Police? Who the hell came up with such a rule?

"But now that you're back, there's no need for the message to be second-hand." Jelske pulled out an envelope from his inner coat, holding it out for the corporal to take. The latter maintained a rather neutral look, a lot more successful at doing it than I was. I had been glaring at the Miltary Police Officer the moment I saw him.

After Corporal Rivaille had received the letter, Jelske walked in my direction, along with his goons. There was a carraige behind us, and that was their mode of transport, I presumed.

"Ah, Cadet Jaeger. I heard you've survived a snake bite without an anti- venom. Mighty impressive, I must say," Jeslke grinned, patting my shoulder as he walked past. It took everything I had not to shrug my shoulder to get away from the touch. At the same time, I had half a mind to reply a sarcastic 'thanks' in response to his insincere remark, when my eyes narrowed at his next words that were spoken in a softer tone: "As expected of a _monster_, to be able to live through that."

"Tsk-!" I was a mere second away from driving my elbow backwards, just to slam it into Jelske's side, when my name called out by a certain individual caused me to freeze involuntarily.

I glimpsed over at Corporal Rivaille who was casting me a dark look. "Take my horse to the stable." When I was about to protest, he cut me off again, in a tone that made me shut up. "_Now_. Arleit and Ackerman, too."

Gritting my teeth, I could only adhere to the order. I took the corporal's horse's reign, along with mine and led them towards the stables around the corner. Armin and Mikasa did the same, with the former looking worried and Mikasa showing that little bit of annoyance as well. I glanced over my shoulder glaring at the officer who boarded the carraige. It was then that I saw Corporal Rivaille reading the letter he was given by Jeslke. A frown adorned his face.

I could only imagine the worse.

-Eros Magna-

Dinner an hour back held a gloomy air to it. Every Scout Legion member knew of the Military Police Officer who would soon be hawking over our squad, and none of them were happy about it. Corporal Rivaille told everyone that it was due to Annie and our stationing within the walls. I was sure that my name was written somewhere in the letter, and the corporal merely failed to mention it.

Needing to find time for myself to think, I had isolated myself in the stables. It was the only other part of town that I could be on my own, without an escort. Simply speaking, the area where Pilna Kruze sits was my only space of freedom. I sat on a stool that was next to my horse's stable, finding that my butt wasn't sitting as it usually did. I pulled out the corporal's cravat from my back pocket, totally forgetting that it was there.

My horse's loud, dissatisfied snort alerted me. He was aware that I wasn't paying attention to him at all. Giving a mildly apologetic look, I patted my horse on its head, before returning my gaze to the white cloth grasped in my hand. My thumb traced over the small intricate, almost flowery patterns that speckled the cloth. It was only up close that one would've seen them.

Alike myself, my horse seemed to be interested in the cravat, leaning forward to sniff it. "No, down, boy," I scolded, shoving his head away with my shoulder. At the same time, I held the cloth at arm's length. The last thing I needed was this item being chewed to ribbons.

"Oh, that's the corporal's cravat," I heard a deep voice speak. I glanced up away from my horse to see Squad Leader Krauhser walking into the stables with his horse's reigns in his hand. He led his steed into the stables, seeming like they've just went for a run as did a few other members. "You've yet to return it?"

"I tried," I spoke in all honesty. "But the corporal didn't want to take it. He said to throw it out. I've even washed it and all. Is he that nit-picky about dirtied items?"

Squad Leader Krausher raised an eyebrow, and threw me a look of disbelief. He walked over to where I was, eyeing the cloth in my hand. He looked concerned, and when I held it out for him to take he shook his head, declining the offer to receive it.

"The cravat was a piece of cloth part of his mother's dress. It's probably the only memorial item he's got of her," Krauhser sighed out, rubbing the base of his neck. Confusion was written all over his face. "That's why I was rather surprised when he told me to use it on your wound. I would've thought that it means a lot to him. Maybe I'm wrong?"

I fell silent hearing the squad leader's words. My eyes stared at the piece of cloth folded up in my hands. One wouldn't be able to tell of its importance and significance just by looking at it. I knew how it felt to hold an item that was part of your memories. Subconsciously, my other hand reached for the key was always pressed against my chest, grasping it through my clothing.

To anyone else, it was a mere object… but to one, it could mean everything.

"I'm going to find the corporal. Oh, and thanks, Squad Leader Krauhser. You saved me."

The tall, sandy-blond man shook his head with a wide grin on his face. "It was the corporal who saved you, kid. You should be thanking him more."

I merely nodded back. After patting my horse on its head again, I exited the stables and started in the direction of Pilna Kruze's inn. Once inside, I headed for the stairway that led up to the third floor. Remembering which room the corporal had chosen to stay in, I stood before the door and found myself staring at it, my hand freezing mid-air before knocking.

It wasn't as if I feared the corporal... yet there was always something in me that that hesitated confronting him. At the same time, I didn't want to avoid him, for it meant that I would be running away. Honestly, it was hard to fully approach him without having a gut feeling that you wouldn't leave unless you had a bruise or two. Corporal Rivaille wasn't extremely violent, but he didn't pull his punches. For me, it took a more than just a little bit of control to react with a transformation.

That said, having been on the receiving end of his fist or heel made me feel a little... human. I wasn't sure if it was intentional on his part, but I found that every injury he inflicted was a test. His eyes were always watching and observing for any changes in my form. Though I had control over my titan, who was to say that it would be forever?

I was aware of the damage my titan form could do, and what it did to other people. Even within the Scout Legion alone, half the population were still wary of my being. It was easy to tell, because squad leaders in that category would watch over me in the manner that made me feel like some wild animal. The only ones who never saw me this way were my friends, a few squad leaders like Hanji and Krauhser, and finally the corporal and commander. There were no looks of disgust or resent, and most of all, they held no fear for what I am.

This had me thinking about the other squads. What would've happened if I were in there? Would I have been treated the same, or better, or worse? Probably the latter, considering that I've heard from Hanji what the Military Police were intending to do. Though trained in the same manner, it was surprising to see how the Military Police and the Scout Legion were different as chalk and cheese.

The sound of shoes stepping loudly in the hallway made me startled a little, and I looked over to my left to see the owner of the room I stood before, walking in my direction.

"Ah… corporal..." I stuttered out. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hands had droplets of water. I presumed he had been to the bathroom or something.

"You're in my way. Move," Corporal Rivaille growled out, and I withdrew away in reflex. Such acts seemed to be a conditioned response, not only in me, but the other members of the Scout Legion. Only the corporal was capable of making one back off with a mere word or glance. It unnerved me.

He twisted the knob of the door and swung it open, entering it. Somehow, I half expected him to just slam it shut in my face. Much to my surprise, he looked over his shoulder and asked: "What are you standing there for?"

I straightened up right away, casting the last thought to the side. "Please excuse my intrusion," I said before walking into the room. I couldn't help but look at the interior of this room. Sure, its set up was exactly the same as mine, but it had a different air to it. And it smelled strongly of the corporal, mixed with disinfectant and soap. Hanji wasn't kidding when she said the corporal had an obsession with being clean.

"And? What are you looking for me for?" Corporal Rivaille questioned as he sat on his chair, facing his table.

"This," I fished out the cravat that I had neatly folded from my pocket. "I came to return this to you. Even though you refused it before, I thought you should still have it back, regardless. It means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Corporal Rivaille scowled back at me. "Like I said, it's just a piece of cloth-"

"But it's your momento of your mother's, isn't it?!" I found myself blurting out. Maybe because it had been such a taboo topic for me, seeing my own past. If only I had an object, no matter how small, of my mother's as keepsake. There was no mistake to it... there was almost a hint of jealousy in my voice. "There's nothing else, is there? Of your mother's."

The corporal's scowl faded, returning to a neutral one.

"Are you a child?" He stood up, taking two strides and standing before me. Our height difference had him looking up, but it made me feel small, especially with his words. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his hand move quickly, and the first thing my brain told me to do was to brace myself.

"Everything is in here." I heard Corporal Rivaille said, and felt several taps on my chest. I opened my eyes, looking down at where his finger was. "And here." This time, he prodded my forehead, and his nail poking my skin made me yelp softly. "Memories live in you forever, whether you like it or not. No matter what, these are the things that can never be taken away from you. Thus, a physical object like this means little."

That... was true, about the memories being forever. "But…" I trailed off, eyes cast on the wooden floorboards.

Hearing the corporal sigh, I jerked when he swiped up the cloth that was his cravat from my hands.

"There, I've taken it back. Are you satisfied, now?" He stepped over the small dresser next to his bed, pulling a drawer open and dumping the cloth in.

I could only stare in disbelief. I wasn't expecting a 'thanks' or anything. I was merely surprised that the corporal had finally agreed to take it back. It felt like it would take a hundred horses to move the corporal just a little. However, contented that my task was complete, I headed for the door.

"Good night, corporal," I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Go to bed, damn brat."

Though I never liked that title, an odd feeling of satisfaction settled in my chest. The corporal usually never responded to greetings from anyone.

-Eros Magna-

In the morning, I walked into the dining hall where most of the Scout Legion members were already having breakfast. The first person my eyes came to focus on was a small man, seated with a perfect, upright posture with his legs crossed. He was drinking from a teacup, glowering at Hanji next to him, who was laughing much too loud for the man's liking.

As I treaded over to the counter to get my share of food, I happened to notice something. The cravat he wore today wasn't the makeshift one he had used for the past few days. Though subtle, my eyes were able to catch the small, intricate patterns on the cloth, indicating that it was the one that I had returned him the night before. I couldn't help but feel relieved and somewhat… glad?

"Good morning, Corporal," I said out loud as I walked past where the corporal sat.

The corporal glanced in my direction briefly, eyes exhibiting that usual look of disinterest. The rest of the squad leaders at the table had also turned their attention to me, some with their eyebrows raised. Nevertheless, I didn't stop walking.

Any normal persons wouldn't have been able to pick up the soft, almost inaudible 'morning' the blended well with the noisy background. But for one thing, I wasn't normal. Without looking back, I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, something which I had been holding back from doing since the night before.

* * *

Author's post note:

Pardon me. When I make a character an antagonist, I MAKE him an antagonist. You will hate (them) to the core. It's intentional, no worries. :)

One of the readers did bring up a little something in which I thought would be great to share with everyone. Since I doubt many people follow my fb page, Yumii (which you should, cos I always give hints to my progress there!), it would be better that I announce it here:

If all goes well, Eros Magna should be a project lasting between 15-20 chapters, give or take. I don't want to be a long-winded writer, but alas, I cannot bullet-train through either -laughs-. Hence, though a bit early, I sincerely ask everyone, and hope that you could, to be patient with me with updates. I'm honestly putting in a lot of effort into Eros Magna that my other fanfics are slipping away a little -shot-. That said, I admit, I do have a procrastinating streak which doesn't help anyone -laughs-. But I'll do my best, regardless.

The next thing I would encourage everyone who reads Eros Magna to do, is read a one-shot ficlet I've written(or will be putting up, whichever), called 'Fish to a cat'. It's not really a prequel, but at the same time it is. It's a small capture of Irvin and Rivaille's history together. More deduction on the corporal, as usual. FTAC doesn't affect Eros Magna at all, I don't think so. It's just Rivaille being... Rivaille, but when he's much younger.

Do drop a review! It makes me happy and thrilled reading what everyone writes, no matter how simple the comment is. I honestly write stories to make people happy XD and myself to release those monstrous, mind-hardrive consuming plot bunnies. One day, I'm going to lose my brain to those pests.

I bid you all good days to come!

-Yumiii

Here's a little_ omake_ for those who read through my nonsense, and/or realised that there is still some scrolling left to do!

**Mini Omake (may or may not be part of Eros Magna):**

"Rivaille seems to be quite responsive to Eren. I wonder why," Hanji whispered over to the commander, who was drinking his morning coffee. Irvin glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, looking over at a pair of guys who were at the sitting opposite them at the table.

"You'll see why," Irvin replied softly.

Eren was smiling as usual, speaking to the raven-haired male who was sitting next to him. The boy finished his meal quickly, and stood up from his chair, taking his tray with him.

"I'll see you later, corporal," Eren said with a smile. Hanji watched on as Eren didn't move away from the table. "I'll see you later, corporal," the same words repeated. Still no response. "I'll see-"

"Shut the fuck up already, you noisy shit. I said I'll see you later!" The smaller man snapped angrily upwards. Eren didn't seem the least bothered by the language or the glare directed at him, merely grinning to himself and finally walking off.

"Kid problem?" Hanji sneered at the male who was wearing a rather deep frown.

"More like a leech," Rivaille hissed out. "He won't shut up until I tell him to go away."

"It's your own fault," Irvin commented without looking up from his papers.

"What did you say?" The corporal growled out in a dangerous fashion,. Everyone at the table could feel the deadly aura emitting from the small figure, but the commander calmly ignored it.

_When are you going to learn that Eren's going to keep pulling the same stunt, only because your reaction is always the same?_ The blond mused to himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Pride

Author's notes:

Warning: same old stuff. Random OCs again – I leave their looks up to your imagination. Just pick random people from the anime XD. Hopefully no OOC-ness. Also, I apologise if my action description is crappy ;;;; Not much interaction between Rivaille and Eren buuuut... you'll see. Sorry for typos! I do check, but I'm often blind, you see ;;;;

Back to Rivaille's POV! Because we all need to know what's going on, yes? On the topic of Rivaille, he actually injured himself after the female titan arc in the original manga, making him unable to join for missions etc... let's just assume that didn't happen in here -anotherawkwardcough-.

Just before you proceed, an important aspect I would like to point out (for it isn't explained in the story) is with regards to the squads. Within the Scout Legion, I'm presuming that there are Squad Leaders, mostly because if they are in the field, there are no form of communication with the higher ups (in this case, Irvin or Levi). Hence, a Squad Leader is placed in charge of a group of men (approximately 5-8 people), and they give the orders when they're on their own.

In Eros Magna, they do act according to this. IE. Levi has his own squad, so does Hanji etc. In this fanfiction, Eren and Armin are under Krauhser. I have yet to allocate the other trainees (that said, I'm sorry for not making Mikasa appear in this chapter), and I probably would as the story goes along. I apologise if many random original characters start popping up, but really, I don't want to keep reusing the characters unless they're significant (like Krauhser). But it's sorta necessary because I don't want to make it look like I'm only focusing on that many individuals, making it such a closed fanfiction.

Anywho, I'm really sorry for the long wait! This is possibly the one chapter of a story in my entire life that took so much editing just to make everything plausible/realistic/correct. Honestly, I popped an artery in the process, somewhere, somehow. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pride

_Rivaille's POV_

It wasn't often that Hanji was serious or angry... But when she was, she can be the scariest bitch the world would ever see. Even Irvin and I would stay out of her way.

"They're just waiting for a chance," the woman growled out, chewing on the nail of her thumb. "Not only for Annie, but for Eren as well. I don't care much about the girl, but Eren... Rivaille, we have to think of something!" She roared, slamming her hands down on the table. The wood rattled under the force, and the room fell into silence.

Mentally, I sighed at her distraught. Though, I could understand where she was coming from. The Military Police were trying to rob her of her treasured specimen. The term was singular, mainly because she treated Eren like a brother more than a titan. And one would definitely not appreciate when a family-like-member is being threatened.

"And just what do you want me to do, exactly?" I drawled, unaffected by her violent display. The other Squad Leaders in the room were tense, adding their nervousness into the dark atmosphere. Only a handful of them had ever witnessed Hanji's berserk side; even those who had seen it I'm sure were far from used to it, seeing the usually happy individual turn into a raging, hormonal woman.

I stared at Hanji's frowning face. She remained silent, despite my question. "There's nothing we can do about it," I continued for her as I re-read the letter that was handed to me the evening before. "While we are within the walls, we'll just have to play their game, with their rules."

"They're obviously trying to make us walk into their trap," Hanji uttered out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What does the Military Police want with the Scout Legion?" I heard Krauhser ask, and I glanced over to where he was, standing amongst the senior members of the Scout Legion.

"It's not the Scout Legion they're after," I replied. "Their targets are Jaeger and Leonhardt. The woman will remain with us for three months, without question. Jaeger, however, is under a different circumstance."

"But wouldn't it be good if they took the titans, though? They're sure to work something out quicker."

My eyes narrowed at Edgar, one of the Scout Legion members whom I knew did not fancy Eren the least bit. In fact, he was amogst one of the few rumored to be against Eren's joining of the Scout Legion. Of course, Irvin and I had the last say, and those who had their two cents to offer would simply have to bag it.

I didn't have to act; Hanji had already made her move. If there was anything the woman hated the most, it would be being looked down upon. Her work was also her pride, and anyone who dared to trample it would face her wrath. As said, even Irvin and I were careful not to rub her off in the wrong way.

The rest of the Squad Leaders let out a chorus of gasps when the woman had grabbed Edgar by the arm, pulling him forward before flipping him. The man's back slammed against the floorboards which creaked under the sudden weight. Edgar could only stare at the ceiling, shocked more than hurt.

"I'm a little sad that you underestimate my capabilites," Hanji feigned a sad tone. With her current position, she could hold Edgar's arm in a locked fashion, and flexing her arm simply induced an odd angle to the latter's, inflicting considerable pain.

"Hanji," I said the name in a flat tone. The man's howling pain was annoying.

"Yes, yes," said person released her victim and raised her hands in surrender.

I ignored the male who was scrambling away from his attacker. "Back to the topic at hand: From now on, I won't expect any of you to watch over any of the titans, unless you're willing to. That's the only compromise I will make. Those who are willing to do so, stay. The rest are dismissed."

A series of whispered discussions began, and I turned deaf all of them. My eyes were back on the letter. Most of the senior members eventually left the room, save Hanji, Krauhser and a handful of others.

"Corporal, there's more to it, isn't there?" Daigo, another Squad Leader, was the first to speak up after a moment's silence.

Without looking up, I nodded. Resting my cheek against the back of my fingers, I placed the letter face-down on the table. "Jaeger is their primary target; Leonhardt secondary. Right now, he is a Scout Legion member, hence the Military Police is unable to act. My only speculation right now, is that Jelske is merely waiting for the boy to make a wrong move to warrant an arrest on him. Or in this case, a legal transfer."

"Why Jaeger?"

"Because of his naivety," I concluded. "Dangle a carrot before him and he'd follow without hesitation. Add his recklessness and inability to think before acting, it won't take much for him to fall for the bait. Now, the only question is 'what is the bait?'." My eyes shifted from one man to another within the Scout Legions who stood before me. They were seemingly awaiting my orders. "The bottom line is to ensure that the brat stays out of trouble. At least up until Irvin returns, in which would be in approximately half a month's time, according to Jelske's letter."

"Without Irvin, it isn't exactly a good idea to be doing expeditions either. Essentially, we're trapped, for now," Hanji added for me. That woman sure knew what I wanted to say sometimes.

Very briefly, I remembered the people who were present, making a mental note of who they were. "We're going to maintain our training regimes, regardless. Jelske can 'supervise' us all he wants. Just remember to keep Jaeger in check whenever any of you are escorting him. That's all there is."

With that, the meeting had concluded, and only Hanji remained behind. She leaned against the table I sat at, rubbing her temple. Displeasure was written all over her face, and it was only a matter of time before her usual resolve is broken. That often leads to slashed furniture and toxic conjuring.

"Why was Irvin sent to the imperial court, anyway?" Hanji questioned.

"Who knows," I replied. "Something about reviewing the content in regards to the last expedition concerning the female titan. Regardless, it was probably something 'important' that the Military Police or the council decided to cock up, just to get him away from the Scout Legion. Even the Supreme Commander Zacklay was called upon, along with the Chief Nile Dawk. That is why we have those three filths in charge of the Trost Military Police right now."

"They know they can't act with Irvin around, so they're definitely going to use this chance against us. They're going to be insistent on getting Eren within these two weeks. "

"Yeah, and that's what's pissing me off," I growled out. Hanji was grinning, knowing the reason to why I was annoyed.

Just because the commander of the Scout Legion was out of the picture, they thought the rest of us to be easy prey.

It was about damned time they were thrown off their high horse.

-Eros Magna-

_Three days later..._

"Corporal!" I heard my title being yelled in the hallway. Hearing the urgency, I wasted little time. I dropped my pen right away, stepping out of my room. One of the Stationary Guards came running in my direction, agitation written all over his face. "There are titans in the central of the Trost district, near the HQ!"

My gaze narrowed. How the fuck did titans appear in the _centre_ of the Trost district?

As if answering my thoughts, the guard continued: "Their presence is still under investigation. However, most of the titans are two to three meter types. We seek the Scout Legion's aid in eliminating the threat."

"Understood," I replied quickly. "Has the evacuation began?"

"Yes, sir. The Stationary Guards have already engaged the titans, or at least contained them, while the Military Police are evacuating nearby civilians. Most of the titans are appearing around Dolorosa walk."

I nodded and dismissed the guard, not requiring any further information. I tread through the hallway quickly, calling up all the Squad Leaders and ordering a preparation for our immediate departure. As per the consistent drills we had, the entire Scout Legion was rallied before me, outside Pilna Kruze within the shortest time possible.

Surrounding me then were the several Squad Leaders, while the cadets and other Scout Legion members prepared the horses and gears. Just to make things clipped, I had the map of Trost, the building of the Trost Headquarters circled. Near the sealed gate of Trost was another circle which indicated our current location of Pilna Kruze.

"There's an infiltration within the central district of Trost," I began, tapping my pen over HQ. "Our main priority is elimination, and we have to sweep every street thoroughly. Each squad is to secure one adjacent parallel street on horse until engagement. Since most of the buildings in the central area are around eight meters tall, missing them would be easy, so be wary of surprise attacks from the alleyways."

To make my instructions clearer, I drew arrows pointing from Pilna Kruze upwards to the HQ, in various streets. I scribbled down the numbers of each squad group according to the set up I had in mind. "Whichever squad hits the HQ, divert yourself to your correlating street-" This time I repeated the numbers in the lanes, fanning out the entire Scout Legion. "This way, we can ensure each road is swept, and none of the titans go running loose.

"We are the frontlines in the operation. The Stationary Guards are the second line in a thirty block radius, followed by the Military Police at fifty blocks," I drew two large circles surrounding the headquarters. This information was provided by the Stationary Guard from before. "Honestly, I don't want to depend on them, so let's deal with the titans on our own. Once you hit the garrison lines, fire the green flare once every five minutes. It's only considered safe if we have a consecutive, fan-shaped all-clear." To make my point, I drew over the upper semi-circle above the headquarters, indicating the flare direction.

"Any red flares are to be immediately attended to. If one or two members of the adjacent squads aid the red-flare squad, this tactic should be relatively effective. This applies throughout the operation. That's all there is to it."

By the end of the briefing, the other members of the Scout Legion brought our horses out of the stables. By chance, Eren had mine and he led my mare to me, on his own steed. The Squad Leaders received their horses and gave a brief rundown of the operation to their respective squad members. I mounted my horse and snapped my reign slightly, urging my horse forward.

"Jaeger, you're with me," I said out loud as I stationed myself at the front of the Scout Legion, facing them. "Hanji too," and I heard the woman abiding my order with a gleeful 'sure'. Briefly, I scanned the area to see if everyone was ready, indicated when they were all facing me.

"Huh?" The boy questioned. I looked over to see his puzzled face. Usually I would place him in Krauhser's squad, but seeing the light of the situation with the Military Police, it would be a lot safer if he were with me instead. Furthermore, Hanji was assigned to be in the same squad, and could watch over Eren as well. Things were a little unpredictable at this point in time, and I could only go with the safest allocations since Irvin wasn't around.

"Our engagement with the titans is within the walls. The last thing we need is you running off doing things on your own accord. By no means are you allowed to transform, understood?"

I saw his hands tighten around the reigns of his horse. "Yes, sir," Eren replied with a small nod.

"Move out," I yelled slightly, steering my horse in the direction of the headquarters. I snapped my reigns and my mare lunged forward. Flanking me on either side were Eren and Hanji, and behind me was the rest of the Scout Legion with anxious features on their faces.

I raised a hand up when we hit a horizontal intersection, and each squad separated to their assigned street. I briefly noted the several squads and their members, before focusing my attention on the street ahead. In the distace, I could see smoke. Naturally, my squad took the street that was, according to the Stationary Guard, the most infested: Dolorosa walk.

After approximately five minutes, the sound of people screaming indicated that we were close to the area under attack. Out of the corner of my eyes, a shadowy movement from a perpendicular alleyway caught my attention, and I barely ducked as a hand was lunged in my direction. Behind me I heard I strangled gasp and cry, and reacting quickly, I dismounted. Jumping from my horse's back, I firing one of the clasps to the nearest building to direct me towards the titan that had just attacked.

One of the Scout Legion members, Dimitri, struggled in a double-handed grasp from a 3-meter type, yelling for it to let go. Reeling myself in with exact precision, I equipped my blades and cut the 3-meter titan across the back of its neck before it could consume its prey. The Scout Legion was released, and he fired his gear to maneuver himself to the roof where I was at now, saving himself from crashing to the floor.

"T-thanks, corporal," Dimitri sighed out, relieved.

I didn't respond, casting a dirty look at the titan that was releasing steam, now that it was lifeless. Then next thing I registered was a red flare a few streets down.

"Levi!" Hanji called out from the ground level. Both her squad and mine, including Eren, flanked her, still mounted on their horses. They had probably seen the red flare as well.

"Proceed further on this street," I ordered. "We'll reinforce the other squad." I threw a look at Dimitri, who nodded.

"Got it!" Hanji signalled for the other Scout Legion members to follow. Dimitri and I, on the other hand, advanced in the direction of where the flare had originated from.

When I reached the adjacent street, I remained unmoved at the scene before me despite the sight. This squad had the misfortune of meeting one too many titans in a small area. Blood painted the ground in splatters and on the buildings, and the tell-tale signs of their fall was evident – blades, gears and limbs were scattered about carelessly; one hand in particular was still holding a flare gun. One or two horses were also dead, judging by their crushed bodies.

This squad had been successful in killing a few titans, judging by the piles of disintegrating flesh and bones. But another two that were still roaming the streets, probably the cause of their demise.

"Corporal! There!" Dimitri sounded, and looking over, there was a sight of a titan digging through the entrance of a building, some three blocks to my right. Narrowing my gaze as it, I took the chance that the other two titans were looming aimlessly in the distance to assault the one digging. It fell quickly, without much problems.

I stepped on the titan's head, entering the building with the other Scout Legion member following. Something... or more specifically, someone must've been in here for it to desperately search for prey.

"Is anyone in here? It's safe, come out," I said out loud. In the shadowed corner of the room, I found myself looking at a young girl, about ten years in age. Next to her, a younger boy about four years old was clinging to her blue dress. Both of them were huddled in a corner behind a fallen round table, crying softly and trembling. I rounded a few broken furniture to reach them, keeping my blades and knelt before them in order to display a less threatening stance.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out of town. The neighbour lady is taking care of us, but she..." The girl started to sniffle again, averting her gaze to the dead titan. It didn't take much to guess what had happened, seeing by the crimson stains on the floor.

Regardless, they couldn't stay in this building. It was a small shop that had only one way in and out. There were no floor latches either, lacking a basement. This meant that they were sitting ducks for the next passing titan, should they be discovered. I stood up and very carefully walked over to the exit of the shop, peeking at the street outside, Dimitri by my side.

The same two titans were idling about and searching to the left. Looking away from them in the opposite direction, a large signboard caught my eye.

"The wine shope," I pointed out. "We'll put the kids inside, then we'll continue from there."

"Understood... Corporal!" This time Dimitri pointed, and I followed it to see a titan to the right. It locked gazes with mine. It clearly saw us, and I clicked my tongue. Quickly, I headed over to the two children.

"What's your name?"

"Mory," the girl replied. "This is my brother, Morgan."

I nodded. "Mory, this is what we're going to do. We're going to run to the place opposite, and you take your brother to the basement, and stay there. Can you do that?" I asked softly, pointing to the opposite building which had a hanging sign board, indicating that it was a wine store. Wine stores always had underground cellars; a relatively safe location for temporary hiding. The streets here were wider than usual, probably some fifty meters in width between the parallel rows, and that was probably the only hinderance for the children.

"Corporal! They're coming!"

"B-but..." The girl glanced in the direction of where the heavy footsteps were originating from, getting louder by the seconds. There wasn't much time left, and once the titan sticks its head into the shop, it would be difficult to get to its nape. It's the end for us if that happened.

"Hey," I dropped my hand on top of her head, forcing her to look at me. "I'll protect you both from the titans. I won't let them hurt you. Come on." I stood up stepping towards the doorway. The girl had her brother's hand in hers, looking up at me with a fearful gaze. Averting my eyes from her, I re-equipped my handles with blades in my hands, taking a deep breath. "Now, go!" I yelled as I kicked through the door.

With a quick scan of the surroundings, there were now five titans in the immediate area – four 3-meter and one 2-meter types. I cursed softly at their sudden increase in numbers. The 3-meter one I had locked gazes with to the right was the first to notice me, and its hand lunged forward in my direction. I leapt upwards with the help of the 3D gear, flipping forward and landing on its arm. Running up its length, I ducked as it tried to grab with its other hand.

I fired one of the clasps to a taller building behind the titan, bringing me up into the air before shooting the other at the titan's neck. I reeled myself to the nape, spinning and slicing a deep chunk of its cord. That left the other four-

A loud scream of the girl's stole my attention from the other 3-meter treading towards me, and I looked over to the wine shop where the two meter was, attempting to shove itself through the door. Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I dashed towards the deformed titan that had an arm through the door, searching about for any of the children. Its focus diverted, severing its neck had been a quick and easy task. The 2-meter collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"UUUAAAGH!" I heard Dimitri's voice cry out in a gurgle. Turning my attention behind me, one of the titans from the left had bitten the man's shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I fired my clasp towards the titan's neck and propelled myself forward with a surge of the gas, cutting the titan across its neck. Dimitri fell to the ground with a pained grunt, grasping his shoulder. Quickly, I glanced about, knowing that the voice had attracted the attention of the other titans on the right.

"Mister!" I heard the girl crying out.

"Don't come out!" I snapped, glaring at Mory who was inside the building. "Get to the basement, now!" I averted my gaze from her, as the sound of gunfire caught my attention. In the distance, I could see a few green flares being fired towards the skies. Most of them were the flanking squads.

I glanced down at Dimitri, whose shoulder was profusely bleeding and remaining limp by his side. There wasn't a possibility of him participating in further combat.

"Stay here," I said as I started in the direction of where the titans were coming from.

"Corporal! I can still-"

"No," I interjected. "Stay here and keep the children safe. I'll deal with this." Without waiting for a response, I charged forward in the direction of the few lumbering titans. None were deviants, thankfully, and their movements were slow and uncoordinated. I ducked between the legs of one, and they were all focused on me, intending to chase me down.

Sure that I had a good grasp on their attention, I continued running, putting myself at a good distance away from the wineshop. It was only did I switch to the 3D maneuver gear with every intention to take down the titans. Or at least, it had been when a large hand appeared out of no where.

As suspected, the goddamn titans were leaking from smaller alleyways, as taller buildings shielded them from sight. I held back a gasp when the hand coiled around my body. It wasn't strong enough to crush, but it was firm enough to prevent me from escaping. I glared at the 3-meter titan that had presented itself from hiding, as it grinned at me with a mouth with one too many teeth. Wriggling my arm out, I winced a little as the blade of my sword had cut my leg a little in the process. Nevertheless, a wound was a small price to pay for getting out of this mess.

The moment my hand was free, I inverted the sword and stabbed the hand holding onto me. The titan groaned, letting go as I fired my maneuver's clasps. What I hadn't expected was the other lumbering titans to have caught up, and my escape route was cut off when my wire was grabbed, intercepting my path and causing me to slam against the wall shoulder-first. I felt a sickening crack under the collision, followed by a mind-splitting pain coming from my shoulder region.

The distraction the pain had caused had cost me quite a bit, and I hadn't even realised that I was dangling above a titan's open mouth. I could only stare, wide-eyed at throat that resembled a dark abyss.

-Eros Magna-

_Eren's POV_

Ever since the beginning of the mission, I felt uneasy. It was a nagging feeling at the back of my head, telling me that something bad was going to happen. Of course, when it came to titans, _everything_ bad happened. But this was different. The feeling merely worsened when the corporal had parted from the squad.

After scouting our respective streets, it hadn't taken long to reach the second line of defense where the Stationary Guards had positioned. Apart from the single one that had attack earlier in the operation, we never met with any other titans.

Once in a while, a green flare would be fired into the skies, indicating that the squad's street was clear. Most of them were the flanking squads, and gradually the central ones. From memory, there was ever only one red flare signalled since the beginning.

"What are we doing now?" Armin on my side asked, and I could only turn to him and shrug.

"We wait. If there are any red flares, we attend to it immediately. It's only when there are green flares from every street are we considered safe," Hanji replied. She was scanning the distance. "The next flare check is scheduled to fire when the HQ bell rings, which should be pretty soon."

To the side, I saw one of the male Squad leaders land on the same roof as us, walking over as she put away her blades. "Everything seems good," he commented. With a few other Scout Legion members, Hanji immersed herself into a conversation with them in trying to guess how the titans ended up within central Trost. I was about to turn my attention away from them when I realised that a few particular individuals was missing.

"The seventh squad no where in sight," Armin sounded, voicing my thoughts. "And so is the corporal."

Upon the sound of the headquarter's clock chiming, a series of green flares were being shot into the skies, and Hanji followed suit.

Only the street that had fired the red flare had yet to receive an all clear, and Corporal Rivaille who heeded the call for help who had yet to return. Were they facing some difficulties?

I glanced to the building a few blocks down where Hanji was speaking to Squad Leader Krausher this time, both looking a little worried. I had a feeling it could be because of the corporal, and the fact that he had yet to rally with the rest of the Scout Legion.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I admitted to my best friend softly. He threw a concerned glance in direction.

"Eren?"

"It's been a nagging feeling ever since the start of the operation. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I should go back to check on the corporal after all," I told Armin. No, I could actually hear myself growling. The blond threw me a look mixed between surprise and fear, probably because he recognised the tone I had used.

One of the Stationary Guards who heard me placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hold your horses, cadet. What do you think you're up to?"

"We have to go to look for the corporal. He parted with us to aid the other squad, but he's yet to return," I tried to reason.

The guard threw me an incredulous look before he chuckled. "Look, kid. If the corporal is anything he was claimed to be, he's the one best for the job. He'll be fine if he does his duties right."

"Yeah. He's the strongest humanity's got. If he truly died, what makes you think we can do jack?" The man next to the one speaking laughed as if it was some joking matter. I felt my vision narrowing at them upon hearing such words.

"There's no way I'm risking my life for something that the corporal himself cannot deal with." The two Stationary Guards threw glances at each other and continued agreeing and laughing about some things, but for me, their words could not be comprehended.

This made them no better than those military scums. They hide within the safety of the walls, and when it came to fighting, they let another man take the bullet. The Scout Legion was always the frontline troupe. What did they think we were? What did they think _one man_ was?

I wasn't looking down on the corporal. I would whole-heartedly agree that no one could ever be his equal when it came to combats with the titans. But what I was angry about was how they had treated him like an object that could be sacrificed, because 'it's his_ duty_'. How he would have to put his life on his line for low-lifes like these. Not only for him, but for whatever the Scout Legion had been fighting for.

"Just because he's the _corporal_, or _humanity's strongest_, it doesn't make him immortal," I growled out low, head hung. The fists by my side were clenched tightly, and I could feel my blood heating up my body. "All of that is just an excuse! Why don't you all just admit that you're all cowards in the facing the titans!" I spat angrily, glaring up at the older individuals. "Have you no pride for who you are?!"

They both stared at my outburst, with startled looks on their faces. Slowly, their expressions contorted from embarrassment and finally, to anger. "Why you little-"

"Eren? Did something happen? I heard you yelling," Hanji's voice from behind me sounded, and I looked over at her. She treaded over to my side, scowling at the two Stationary Guards.

"Keep him in check, will you?" One of the men snorted and I threw a glare in his direction. "Saying things like that will land you in trouble, kid."

I didn't know if it was due to the tone the man used, or simply because it was someone else. Hearing that manner of addressing pissed me off more than it usually did, and I was half a second from reacting with a fist when an explosion-like occurrence interrupted my actions. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn in that direction, and my eyes widened slighty at the sight of black and dust-colored smoke rising into the skies.

"That's where Rivaille is!" I heard Hanji yell out. It was the first time I had ever heard such apprehension in her voice. Looking over at her, I could see the concern written all over her face. "First squad, second squad, on me!" She commanded as she leaped to the next roof.

"Eren! What are you standing here for! Let's go!" Armin grabbed my shoulder, and I hadn't even realised that I was stunned on the spot. Around me, I could see the first and second squad advancing under Hanji's command. A third squad under Squad Leader Krauhser's had also offered to follow, and all of them were running.

None of them hesitated the least bit, even with the Stationary Guards shouting at them to stop. Recovering from the slight shock, I immediately ran after Hanji, keeping up with the group of sixteen or so Scout Legion members who were racing in the direction of the explosion.

As we drew closer to the source, Squad Leader Krauhser, a few yards ahead, shouted a single word 'there!'.

As the smoke and dust cleared out, I identified the source of the explosion easily. A 3-meter titan had landed itself on a gun store judging by the broken sign, and whatever gunpowder in the shop must've combusted. But more importantly, my eyes narrowed down at silhouettes that were appearing as the smoke began to clear.

My eyes caught sight of a figure that was hunched over, on a single knee. One blade of his was embedded into the ground, and his grip on it was the only support keeping him from falling to the floor. The torn, green cloak which had the emblem of the Wings of Freedom fluttered slightly. There was no mistake to it. It was Corporal Rivaille.

He was on the ground, surrounded by several titans which had steam erupting from their disintegrating bodies. Counting them, I'd say there were at least four or so. I didn't know whether I ought to be impressed or shocked.

"That's-!" I heard Armin yell out beside me. My gaze averted from the corporal's form, and my eyes widened.

Amidst the dissipating clouds of dust, a 3-meter titan began to emerge, lumbering towards the corporal.

"Rivaille! Get away from there!" Hanji was using whatever voice she had. But the the corporal wasn't moving from his spot. Why?

But it didn't matter. None of us would ever make it in time, even with the maximum thrust of gas in the maneuver gear. The corporal was simply situated in a distance still too far from us. Too far for any Scout Legion member to act.

"_Rivaille!" "Corporal!" _

Everything seemed to have paused in time all of a sudden – all the voices screaming and crying, the sight of everyone trying to lunge out with their arms for the person they couldn't reach. Even the titan's action of holding his hand out, about to grasp the human was slowed. It was as if I was given this fraction of a second to just think about what I intended to do.

I had to do it. I had to save the corporal. I was the only one who could get to him before the titan eats him.

But for what reason? To save my hide because the Military Police wouldn't be able to act if he or the commander were here?

No matter, I didn't want anyone else to die in the hands of these titans. I've seen one too many deaths caused by these vile creatures. I swore to kill all of them.

Yet, the corporal himself told me that I wasn't allowed to transform. I wasn't sure if my rebellious nature was to blame. To control, or be controlled? I didn't know. My mind couldn't comprehend any coherent thoughts anymore. Just the lone sight of, and knowledge that the corporal might _-will-_ die if I did not act made my mind go blank.

In midst of all the chaos, my senses could only pick up one thing, despite my surroundings being tuned out of my mind. The corporal's silhouette seemed to appear right before me, or maybe my eyesight had merely focused on him so intensively. His clothing was stained crimson at several spots, and a shoulder seemed misaligned - dislocated, perhaps. And there it was, the sound of a heartbeat so familiar...

That's right... the corporal was only human. He could bleed and get hurt. He could die like any other person.

Without knowing it myself, the coppery taste of blood filled my mouth was registered, shortly after a sudden sharp pain in my hand. It was belated, but I realised that I was now staring down at the small figure that was right under me, small as I would usually see humans when I was in my titan form.

Maybe that was why he was suddenly before me. Maybe that was why I could clearly see the pain and exhaustion written all over the corporal's face, mixed with the look of surprise when his head was lifted. Maybe that was why instead of of the titan grabbing Corporal Rivaille, its head was crushed in my hand.

* * *

Author's post note:

I hope... this wasn't an odd chapter...

Anywho, I'll put up the tactical plan/map on my fb page, Yumiii, for those who are confused. I wouldn't be surprised because my description is terrible orz... Eros Magna is also posted on my tumblr page! I upload lots of fanarts there, some of SnK too! Please search for k-ayumi. tumblr. com

Just to clarify, Armin and Eren is meant to be in squad three, under Krauhser. Rivaille and Irvin are squad one, and Hanji is squad two. The rest of the cadets are somewhere else (undecided, as mentioned ahah...).

On the topic of SnK, watching episode 14 made my day. I mean, apart from the fact that Levi is finally -officially- out to terrorise Eren's world -laughs-. Call me sadistic, but I thoroughly enjoyed watching him beat Eren up in court. I get people on fb going like 'OMG Armin why did you stop Mikasa?' or 'I couldn't bear to watch' and probably along the lines of 'WHO does this levi guy think he is, beating Eren up?!'. Ah... they'll change their opinion of the corporal soon enough. They will come to LOVE him.

That said, I bet a lot of LeviXEren fangirls are going to erupt very, very soon -laughs-. Another thing is that I am somewhat thankful that I portrayed the Military Police correctly. I just have to make a few further adjustments so everything is appropriate in terms of the animanga and Eros Magna.

By the way, THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCHH. Word cannot express how I appreciate every one of you reading/following/favouriting Eros Magna ;;;;. This is probably my third highly successful long-term fanfiction that is well received, and is currently topping my fanfic charts orz.. -bowsbowsbows- I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the support and wonderful reviews.

Alas, I have to drop the bombshell XD I have my final examinations around the corner, and I may not post the next chapter until early August. But I will honestly try to work out something during this period.

With that, I bid you all good days to come!


	7. Chapter 6: Curiosity

My small take on the control of a titan. Of course, this is a topic that's free-for-all. Let me know what you think about this! It doesn't have to be a agree/disagree to my speculation XD It can be a personal opinion. There are many things about SnK that's just worth talking about!

This is considerably a much easier chapter to write than the previous one -.-;

Same warnings: antagonistic OCs (ufufu), hopefully no OOC (honestly, I think Eren got a little high in this chapter LOL)... Typos galore by accident and a mentally unstable me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Curiosity

_Eren's POV _

I was often questioned about my titan form. Naturally, most of these originated from Hanji. Once in a while I'd get it from the ever-so-curious Armin, Jean, or the other cadets. Most questions revolved around 'was it difficult?' or 'what did it feel like?'. There wasn't a specific answer to any of those.

The closest I could describe it was 'intention'. Like how I had accidentally shifted due to a mere thought of grabbing a spoon, or when Armin and Mikasa claimed my hesitance on shifting to fight with Annie. I needed a clear objective in my mind, and acting was according to it.

Moving my real body, in fact, did nothing to my titan one. I could twitch a finger, but the reaction would not be the same. Yet if I told myself to clench my fist, my titan would adhere to the command. It was similar to controlling a secondary object, like a how you would ride a horse. You led it the way you wanted it to go, and let it know when you wanted it to stop. It was the same with the titan, only that the instructions were delivered a lot swifter and with utmost accuracy.

Simply speaking, the thought becomes a command, and the command is being executed. Of course, there was a lot more to it; I had no concrete evidence to how it was truly managed.

All I knew what that as long as I had a task to execute, I would not cease until it was accomplished. Either that, or I find myself being driven to the brink of exhuastion where I could no longer process whatever went on in both my mind and body.

_-Eros Magna-_

"Jaeger."

_Why are you calling out for my father? He isn't here. Who knew where he was? He disappeared a long time ago. He left us for his trip, and never once returned. I don't even know if he is dead or alive. I have no clue to where he is..._

"Jaeger!"

_I said that my father isn't here! He never was! All because he had left us. If he were present then, mother wouldn't have died. We would've still been together, as a whole family. If only he hadn't hidden those secrets about the titans in the basement... humanity wouldn't be suffering this much! Everything would've been different! All this is his fault!_

"EREN!"

I froze. This time, it was my name... called by that particular voice. The one voice that, etched in my memory, was the authority I could not betray. It brought me to my proper senses, because deep inside I knew that if I were to disobey, I would receive punishment in the form of unrelenting punches and kicks.

_Pain is the best tool for discipline. _

I found myself blinking at the sight of steam erupting from my hand. Eyeing at what was left of the titan's head, I realised that I had been staring at it aimlessly for the past moments.

My head shifted, lowering so that I could peer at the person I had protected. The corporal stood before me, a hand grasping his dislocated shoulder. He was looking at me, but it wasn't out of anger or fear. Corporal Rivaille remained expressionless as ever, maintaining eye contact. His mouth opened to say something else, but it was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Lance Corporal! Leave there, now!"

I lifted my head and peered over my shoulder, seeing a group of humans scaling the roofs and towards me. My eyes immediately narrowed upon recognition of the approaching troupe.

They were the same Stationary Guards that were ready to leave the corporal for dead, just to save their own hides. Instantly, I could feel the anger rise in my chest, and the fury bubble its way into my head.

I growled out at them, baring my jaw in their direction. The Stationary Guards caesed in their approach, positioning themselves on the roofs a fair distance away. They raised their blades. Just like the others, their faces had those expressions again: fear, anger, resent, disgust... The looks I couldn't stand being in the receiving end of – they were judging to no end.

"Corporal! Get away from him before he eats you!"

_Eat him? Why the hell would I eat the corporal? I'm not like those titans. I won't eat humans -_ _I won't eat the corporal for christ's sake!_

Alas, I failed to remember that my voice did not work in this form. All that came out were angry roars and threatening hisses. I had even taken a step forward. It made the Stationary Guards flinch back, dread written all over their faces. The Scout Legion weren't as apprehensive about the situation, but they remained alert, unsure of what to do themselves.

"STAND DOWN," Corporal Rivaille's voice boomed. I didn't know whom the order was for, exactly, but I froze, hesitating to make another move.

I glanced back down at where the corporal was, glaring upwards at the Stationary Guards. He was struggling to stand, but held strong despite his quivering leg.

Corporal Rivaille then threw a scowl upwards in my direction. "Lower your head."

_Why? I did nothing wrong. It was those guards that... _My titan groaned. No, he whined. It was his way of protesting.

"_Eren_. Don't make me repeat myself."

Half my mind was screaming refusal, and that I could simply ignore this small man's words. He was weakened; he wouldn't be able to hurt me even if he tried. The corporal should've been more appreciative of what I had done. I had _saved_ him. The least he could have done since the start was thank me, not order me to tuck my tail between my legs like some defeated dog.

_I was not weak...! _

...But the other half of myself willed my body to comply. It was the corporal, the one man I had looked up to. The one person I held every regard for. The man who had saved my lives countless of times, from both humans and titans. He was never frightened of me, and he never hesitated in hitting me despite the possibilty that I may shift.

That's right... I wasn't going to comply because I was weak... I was doing it because I respected him.

Another soft whine had escaped my throat, but that was all before I moved. Inching back, I dropped to my hands and knees. The position had been awkward, mostly because I was trying to avoid shaking the ground, and obviously since I didn't want to crush the corporal. Eventually, I resembled a crouched animal, curled right in the middle of the street. My chin pressed against the ground. It was the closest I could do, and my neck was extended at the oddest possible angle, with both hands on either sides of my head as support.

The corporal stood right before me, watching the entire time. It hadn't mattered how tiny he was compared to me – I still felt smaller than him, no matter what I became. Here I was, a fifteen meter titan groveling before a mere human... and yet I did not feel the least bit upset.

Where I was, I eyed the corporal who approached with a mild hobble. I could hear some people, especially the Stationary Guards, yelling warnings and dangers, but the corporal didn't seem to care. He walked up to where I was, up to the point where my eyes had to converge just to maintain my gaze on him. A hand of his reached out, and as usual, my first reflex was to brace myself. It probably had been a reduntant move, because my titan flesh was a lot resistant than if I were human. But a habit remained a habit.

"You did well..."

A soft whisper of unexpected words was accompanied with a very small, but soothing touch. The feeling was almost obscure, but I felt it for sure. The corporal's cooler hand held a great contrast to my heated 'skin'.

My eyes open again, and a part of my chest felt relieved. My gaze had locked with Corporal Rivaille's for a split fraction when his body suddenly collapsed from my vision.

Never in my life had I separated from my titan body so quickly. It had actually hurt, and a distressed sound escaped my throat, resonating within the core of the titan. The muscles and tendons snapped from tension as they were stretched too rapidly, and I could feel scarring sensations across my skin. Every part of my body screamed in pain as I slipped out from the body of flesh, but it mattered little to me. All I knew was that the corporal had fallen unconscious, and I had to get to him, fast.

Leaping off the neck of my titan shell, I barely caught the corporal who had nearly crashed to the ground. I knew my titan body would soon disintegrate and release heat, but I didn't dare to move the body that was covered with god knew what injuries. The best I could do was to hold the corporal close to my body, using it as a barricade between him and the corrosive steam.

"Corporal? Corporal!" I called out softly, feeling my heart race. What if he was dead?

I could feel my chest tighten. I didn't want to see another person die. Especially not to titans.

"Eren!" Hanji and Squad Leader Krauhser came running towards me, and I threw her a panicked look. She reached for the corporal's forehead, while the male pressed his fingers against Corporal Rivaille's neck.

"The corporal! He's-"

"It's okay, it's okay," Squad Leader said quickly with reassurance, but I could tell he was scared and nervous as well. "He's alive, but badly injured. Let's just get him to a doctor, quickly." He carefully took the corporal in his arms, effortlessly carrying him easily due to his larger physique.

I nodded and swallowed, getting up on my feet. But maybe because my muscles had yet to resume it normal fuction for my real body, I found myself nearly hitting the floor once more. A hand intercepted, grabbing my wrist and throwing it over a shoulder. I glanced over to the side to see Armin. I gave a weak smile, and he returned it.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"There's no need for it." With our current position, he bumped his head slightly against mine. "You saved the corporal when no one could have. Good job."

I returned a soft laugh. "I'm sure anyone would've done the same." I glanced ahead where Squad Leader Krauhser was, running towards a few men who had horses. "I'm just glad I made it in time."

"H-hold it!" A familiar voice yelled out from the back, and both Armin and I stopped in our tracks, looking over our shoulders.

The Stationary Guards from before were now on ground level, running towards us. They remained a few yards away, their gazes contemptous.

"Where do you think you're going!"

Even before I could reply, Hanji stepped in between the Stationary Guards and us.

"Eren's heading back with us."

"He was hostile towards humans! The Scout Legion was meant to keep him in control!"

"And we did. I'm warning you now, only Rivaille has the capability of controlling Eren's titan, and he's currently unconscious. Are you sure you want to piss him off _again_?" Hanji said dangerously. It was the first time I had ever heard her use such a tone. It made me gulp subconsciously. The guards started tossing looks at each other, as if daring each other to speak up against the woman.

"F-fine! But we're reporting this matter to the Military Police!" One of the men threatened.

"_Go ahead_," Hanji remarked, placing her hands on her hips and raising her chest high, challenging.

The lack of fear from Hanji was enough to cease the persistence of the Stationary Guards. They withdrew, excusing themselves for they had to 'assist the other garrison troupes'. Hanji snorted at their retreating backs.

"Wimps," she comment as she reached for the back of her belt. She pulled out a flare gun and fired a green smoke signal. I winced a little at the loud noise, and she put the gun away as she walked over to where Armin and I were. "Sorry, Eren! I didn't mean to say that you're Rivaille's slave or anything, but it was the easiest excuse to make for them to leave us alone."

"Ah... no it's okay." What she said was somewhat true though, I had to admit. Not as a _slave_ but yes, subconsciously, he was the only one I seemed to submit to. Not even to my parents, and not even to my best friends... just _him_. "At least it got them off our backs."

In the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw my titan body seemingly melt into the ground, flesh, bones and everything. It was turning into a heap of reddish meat that held no shape or form. Sometimes, I don't know whether to be disgusted or be fascinated by the _thing_ I controlled.

A hand on my shoulder diverted my attention away.

"Great job, Eren," Hanji smiled. I was sure that I heard her voice waver a slight bit. She suddenly took me into an embrace, burying her face into my shoulder. Surprised, Armin had let me go, and my arms returned the hold on their own accord. "Thank god you're here... Who knew what would've happened to Rivaille if..." Her body was shaking. I could smell something salty... like tears.

Hanji was crying, although not outrightedly showing it. She hid her face against my jacket.

I patted her back in a comforting manner. The corporal was important to her, after all. He was to her just as what Mikasa and Armin were to me: a best friend and family.

_-Eros Magna-_

Several hours later, night fell. I lit a candle, positioning on the sidetable that was under the window. The glass reflected some of the light into the room, creating a faint, orange hue on objects that were nearby.

I was about to head out of the room to toss the burnt matchstick out when a movement on my bed caught my attention. Placing the matchstick on the table, I leaned over the figure slightly, checking the occupant's face.

The corporal's wounds had been patched up, and the doctor said that most of the injuries weren't fatal. The worst would probably be the broken ribs, but even then the recovery of it wasn't complicated. As long as Corporal Rivaille did not aggravate his condition, he should be fine.

Corporal Rivaille's nose was scrunched up, exhibiting distaste. Whether or not the other was dreaming remained unknown. He was an absolute mystery.

I never intended to wake him, but the way the corporal was frowning in his sleep got me a little worried. Reaching over, I was about to touch his forehead when I hesitated. The corporal hated coming in contact with other people in general.

But I could reason that I was checking for a fever... right?

Swallowing a little, I pressed the palm of my hand on the skin that was cool to touch.

His eyes opened all of a sudden, and I immediately jumped back, unable to hide my shock. Considering how soundly the corporal had been sleeping for the past hours, I would have never expected him to wake from just a touch. Hanji said that he was a light sleeper, but knowing the rest required from obtaining all those wounds, I would've thought that he woul be less conscious of his surroundings.

Nevertheless, I was glad that he was awake. I called out his title as I positioned myself next to the bed.

The corporal sat up right away, albeit with some troubles. He winced a lot during the process. "This isn't my room."

"Yeah... it's mine," I swallowed. It felt like I was trying to admit a sinful crime, though it wasn't.

Corporal Rivaille merely eyed me for two seconds before looking around, sweeping the room with just his gaze. I turned paranoid all of a sudden. I searched my room for anything that would've came across as 'dirty' or 'messy', despite being sure that there was none of that. But with the corporal, I second-guessed myself, and ended up checking anyway.

"How did I get in here?"

"Squad Leader Krausher put you in here."

His eyes narrowed a little. "Why is that?"

"Because my room is on the first level of the inn, and he didn't want to risk moving you around too much," I paused for a moment and decided to add: "It's the furthest room from the tavern, so it's relatively quiet."

"Huh," the corporal scoffed. Nevertheless, he bought the legitimate reasoning, even coming to peer down at the arm sling that was tied around his neck, keeping his arm and shoulder supported. There were other bandages and wound patches located on his face, abdomen and legs. Add in the chest binding for the broken bones... it was a wonder back then how the corporal could still stand with all those injuries he had sustained.

"The doctor said to keep that on for a few days, just in case," I said. There were other medical advice the doctor had informed Hanji, Squad Leader Krauhser and I about the corporal. They were mostly to ensure that he had an optimum recovery.

"Take me back to my room."

"Eh?" I sounded, startled by the order. "I... er... I don't think you should move, corporal. What if your injuries worsen or open up?"

"It's just a couple of stairs."

"Just tonight!" I blurted. "Just for tonight, could you stay here, so I can make sure that you're not dying?"

If I had to, I'd probably blame it on my own paranoia. Having watched the doctor treat Corporal Rivaille's wounds made me recall many unwanted things... In fact, it was up to the point that I was afraid the corporal might not wake. I was almost on the verge of blaming myself for Corporal Rivaille's condition, but Hanji reassured me that the corporal was stronger than that.

I wanted to believe in it, that the corporal is strong for who he is. That humanity's strongest wouldn't simply die overnight.

But he was human. Watching the doctor wrap up the corporal's wounds further exacerbated that fact. Not just the recent injuries Corporal Rivaille had sustained... Scars adorning various location on skin and the bruises so evidently in the shape of the maneuver gear simply showed that he was no supernatural being capable of rapid healing. He wasn't a miracle soldier who remained flawless and free of wounds. Everything was merely hidden under clothing.

What your eyes cannot see hadn't meant that it isn't there.

"Tch," the corporal clicked his tongue. He averted his gaze away from me, tugging at the blanket that pooled at his hip. He laid down on the bed. "Who the hell is dying... Fine, but you're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep. And I'm going back to my own room tomorrow. It feels uncomfortable sleeping in someone else's bed."

Words then could not describe the relief I had then. The corporal was well and truly alive, and was clearly still himself. The impatient wait for his awakening seemed like a silly thing to have been doing for the past few hours.

"I'll just sit on the floor." I was known to be able to sleep anywhere, and in any position. A floor to me wasn't any different to a bed, to be honest. I was just happy that the corporal didn't kick me out of my own room.

"Do whatever you want," he snorted and turned away from me, facing the wall. He had the covers up to his cheek, shielding it from my sight.

After blowing out the candle on the side table, I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the wooden bed frame. The room fell into silence for a brief moment before the corporal spoke again, his words surprising me.

"It's not bad. At least it's clean, so I'd deal with it just this time."

I couldn't help but smile. Everyone knew that the corporal was strict about cleanliness, and the fact that he had approved of staying here, in my bed no less, made me felt as if I had accomplished the impossible.

"Good night, corporal."

The corporal's reply was subtle as usual, but I heard a soft 'mmhmm'. Ever so contented, I sat against the bed, leaning my head against my bed. The height of it had been perfect, and I was able to rest my head backwards. But because the bed wasn't exactly wide, the back of my head bumped into the corporal, possibly at a spot between his shoulder blades. I stiffened, expecting him to yell at me to sit in the corner of the room or something, but none of that came.

Pushing my luck this time, I rested my head a little more, up until the point that I was no longer supporting it on my own. Even up until then, the corporal didn't move or make a noise. He simply laid there.

For a moment there, I wondered if he was the type to fall asleep quickly. Nevertheless, I concentrated on the sounds that were the new addition to my usually silent room – Corporal Rivaille's breathing and heartbeat, simultaneously creating a gentle, sleep-inducing rhythm.

_-Eros Magna-_

In the morning, I woke with a start. The sunlight streaming in through the windows indicated that I had clearly overslept. More than that, I remembered the corporal needing to take some medication. I was about to look over my shoulder when my arms tangled with a sheet. Looking down, I realised that my blanket was draped over my body. Behind me, my bed was empty, but the creases provided evidence that someone had been in it.

The corporal must've been some sort of cat to be able to sneak off this easily without making a sound. My acute hearing could've picked up a pin dropping. Either that, or I must've been pretty tired to be conscious, which I found was a common occurence if I had shifted. Being a titan wasn't physically draining per say, but mentally instead.

Getting up to my feet, I held my blanket in my hand, staring at it. I hadn't even noticed the smile that was gracing my features until I peered at the mirror to my side.

Being a titan, temperature affected me little. The blood adapted to its surroundings. When the corporal mentioned of my being to resemble a lizard, he wasn't wrong. I could regrow body parts and regenerate my wounds, and my temperature fluctuated accordingly. It sounded pretty nasty to possess such similarities with the creature, but I wasn't complaining. They were my advantages, and I'd be lying if I said that I found them unuseful.

I wasn't sure if the corporal knew of this, but the fact that he had taken the liberty of placing the blanket on me caused an unusual thrill to tickle my senses. From my side table, I fished out a folded piece of cloth. Disregarding my current dressing, which had been sleep wear, I bolted out of the room in search of the corporal.

The first place I intended to stop by, naturally, was his room, thinking that he might have been up there. I was crossing the hallway to the staircase when I bumped into Madame Ollier.

"Oh, Eren! You're in a rush today," she chuckled. She was carrying a tray of empty cups in the direction of the back kitchen.

Even though it was a guess that Corporal Rivaille would be in his room, I thought I'd just ask her anyway. She was usually in charge of Pilna Kruze in the day time, and oddly enough, not many people seem to be able to slip past her watch. "I'm looking for the corporal. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"Oh, he's in the tavern-"

"Thank you!" I replied quickly and continued making my way through to the other side of Pilna Kruz. I was sure that she was about to add something else, but I had been too eager to find the corporal.

I wasn't too sure why Corporal Rivaille would be in the tavern during this time of the morning, but I figured he might be eating breakfast or something. The door leading to the tavern was ahead, and I could hear the corporal speaking. Excitedly, I swung the door open.

"Corp-" I froze upon seeing the backs of several people. The first thing my vision registered was the crests of the Military Police – the green unicorn.

Within a split second of my entry, I heard ammunition being engaged, followed by the sight of gun barrels being pointed in my direction. My entire body tensed up upon seeing the familiar weaponry, aimed at me no less. I felt my hands becoming cold, and my legs were too frozen to move.

"Call you men off. I don't appreciate guns being raised within civilian grounds," Corporal Rivaille growled out.

"It's fine, at ease," Jelske commanded, and the militarians withdrew.

"Jaeger, come here," this time the corporal ordered, and I adhered to it without hesitation. Carefully, and with a watchful gaze on the militarians, I rounded the strangers to reach the other end of the table where the corporal was seated at. I would rather be next to him anytime than these scums. I took a spot between Hanji standing and Corporal Rivaille who was seated. On the other side of the corporal was Squad Leader Krauhser.

Jelske, on the other hand, sat the other other end of the large table, and as usual, flanked by other Military Police members.

"Perfect timing. Now, we can get back to our next discussion-" Jeslke started, throwing a glance in my direction. "-with the person of topic present."

In the back of my head, the incident of yesterday's replayed in my mind. My jaw tightened, knowing that this face-off between the Scout Legion and the Military Police was on my account.

"According to the reports from several members of the Stationary Guards, Eren Jaeger had transformed within the boundaries of the walls. I'm pretty sure that in his restraining order, he is by no means allowed to do so without warrant, am I correct?"

So that was why the corporal had ordered me not to turn... But it was the second time I had done so, the first being the ambush on Annie. Why were the Military Police concerned about it this time round?

"The first offense had already been pardoned, as it had been a necessary measure... but this time, there wasn't an authorization."

"Jaeger simply did what he had to. He did intercept the titan and kill it, and put myself out of danger." Corporal Rivaille paused, and I witnessed his gaze narrowing at the male that sat at the other end of the table. "Or are you saying that it would've been _much better _if I had died?" The corporal's voice was chilling, even thought it had not been directed at me. I used to think I had been on the receiving end of his worst, but now I thought twice about it.

"No, no, of course not. Why would I think that?" Jelske shook his heads, hands raised in surrender. "In fact, on your account, Lance Corporal, we had taken his... heroic endeavor into consideration. Hence, have decided to overlook this matter once more. However, should there be a second time-" Jelske threw a dark look in my direction. "-Eren Jaeger, you shall be under arrest in suspicion for commiting treason, with no room for questions."

It took all I had not to return his gaze with a glare of my own. I had to exhibit control. The trouble caused thus far was enough, and with the knowledge that the Military Police wanted my hide, I had to be extremely careful from now on. Honestly, I wanted to put an end to this as soon as possible, but there wasn't such a chance. Not without getting my ass flung back into the underground prison.

Just the mere memory of the cell brought chills down my spine. It wasn't the temperature of the location that had me shuddering. It had been the dark atmosphere and the treatment I had received. I was no better than a dog locked up in a cage – possibly treated worse than one, even.

"Well, then. Thanks to the immediate back-up of the Scout Legion, we have drastically reduced the number of casualties. Though, I did hear one of your squads has suffered drastically."

"Undesirable events happen all the time."

"That's true... Let's hope those men did not waste their lives, shall we? Unlike the last time. The special operation team, was it? I feel sorry for them, having risked themselves in such..." Jelske's eyes flickered in my direction. "...courageous acts." There was an unmistakable mockery under those words, and I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw. Both Hanji and Squad Leader Krauhser's demeanor changed, and the air was filled with tension.

"Thanks, but you can expend your _sincere_ words to someone else who actually needs it," Corporal Rivaille responded, scowling at the taller male.

How could the corporal be so calm about this? Jelske had blatantly insulted his best men without a single drop of remorse. In front of other people, no less. As far as I knew, the special operation squad was the corporal's pride, wiped out in a single fight. All because of...

"And for your information, I'm not sorry that my men had died following my orders. I'm only sorry that I didn't die with them." Corporal Rivaille leaned back against his chair. Even though the sling was still wrapped around his arm, it hadn't made him look the least bit weakened. In fact, his eyes were challenging Jelske to speak further. "You ought to be a little careful of your choice of words - one might think you're being disrespectful to the deceased."

"My apologies. I mean no harm." Jelske chuckled. He took the chance to glance at the clock within the tavern. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time."

"Hanji, Krauhser, send them out if you may."

"Sure. Now if you please," Squad Leader Krauhser walked over to the door that led to the exterior of Pilna Kruze, opening it. There was a smug look on his face that made me tempted to grin at. Even Hanji was tossing me a lop-sided grin and snuck a small 'peace' sign. I wasn't exactly sure why the two were happy, maybe because the Military Police were leaving. More than that, I was glad that I wasn't being arrested for breaking one of the rules.

After the Military Police left, it was the corporal and I left to ourselves in the tavern. The air was still as tensed as ever, despite the cause of it gone.

I peeked sideways at the corporal, observing his face. He seemed lost in thoughts, resting his chin on interlocked fingers. I wasn't sure how long I had been staring for, but it was decent enough for him to take notice. His eyes flickered in my direction and I stiffened where I stood.

"So, what did you want this time?" As usual, his tone was lacking emotions.

"Erm... I was going to thank you... for the blanket, I mean."

Corporal Rivaille tilted his head. "Aah... I heard you. Are you still a kid, skipping down the hallway and squealing your happiness into someone else's face?"

I felt my face warming slightly upon hearing that, mostly because everything the corporal had just said had been a reflection of what I had just done... or almost did. It was rather embarrassing now, to think that I was about to do something so... child-like.

A hand of his tread through my hair all of a sudden, and I recoiled a little from the contact. However, instead of a painful, entangling grip, my eyes widened in surprised when he gave it a ruffle.

"It's not wrong to be a kid. Just know when to be one." The corporal wasn't looking at me, instead peering away from where I stood. I wondered what expression graced Corporal Rivaille's face when he said that, but my position hadn't allowed me to take a look. In the back of my mind, however, the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' popped up. He'd probably lay a punch in my face if I moved without his permission. At the same time, though, I didn't know whether to be baffled or shocked by both the words and action.

Thre, looking at the corporal's form, I finally noticed what was a little different about his dressing. I took out the object that I had taken from my sidetable out of my pocket. It had the entire reason for my excitement in the first place. "Corporal, your cravat. It wasn't damaged or anything, so that's a good thing. I've washed it clean."

This time, the corporal turned to look in my direction, but with the slightest raise of his eyebrow. It was then he seemed to have realised that he was not dressed how he usually was. Without so much as a reply, he took his cravat from my hand and started to fold it around his neck, and I watched him do so.

"Corporal, they've gone," I heard Squad Leader Krauhser said. I glanced up to see Hanji and he walked through the door.

"Jeez, such troublesome people," Hanji scoffed, walking in with her arms stretched high above her head. "They're always nipping at our heels; does anyone feel that way too?"

"Personally, I don't care what they do, as long as they're not in my way," Corporal Rivaille snorted.

"Oya, Eren. Your face is red. Did you catch Rivaille's bug or something?" Hanji joked.

"Shut up, goddamn woman. I'm not sick," came a low growl. "Jaeger, instead of standing there and being useless, go help in the kitchen or stables. We're not on a holiday just because we partook in a mission yesterday."

"Yes, sir," I replied, heading for the doorway. Briefly, I glanced over my shoulder to see the corporal watching my every move in a manner more intensified than usual. It sent a slight chill down my spine, and I could only relax after shutting the tavern's door behind me.

But instead of abiding the order, I remained there when I heard Hanji start speaking. It came across as odd to me, as they only waited for my departure before resuming their conversation. I ended up eavesdropping

"_So, what do you think?"_

"_Yesterday's issue was no coincidence,"_ the corporal answered.

"_Did you notice something, corporal?"_

"_I have seen one of the Military Police before."_

"_I know you have a knack for remembering faces, Rivaille, but usually they're insignificant to you. Do tell; something must've piqued your interest."_

"_The same guy was the one who had reported the central Trost attack... only that he was wearing the garrison uniform."_

The sounds of hands slamming the table made me jump a little.

"_So all of it was a set up? Just to trap Eren?"_

"_There's no proof that it was one, though,"_ Squad Leader Krauhser sighed out. _"We can't just waltz into HQ pointing fingers... plus, those three are in charge. We won't get anywhere with them around."_

"_I'm only saying this because this is only the beginning. Keeping him out of trouble is the best we can do for now."_

I started to chew my lip. I didn't know whether I ought to consider myself lucky for having overhead this. Knowing that the Military Police were well and truly out to get me, even resorting to underhand methods, made me anxious. I wouldn't have a clue on what to anticipate.

I guess my inner thoughts could be right sometimes... curiosity did kill the cat.

* * *

Post note:

Eren's starting to resemble a puppy dog -laughs-. Think it's a little soon? Or is the pace still good?

Weehee there's chapter 6 for you guys! I know I said that I would post chapter 6 in early august... but that was because I thought I had a lot to study for. (honestly, I do, but not to the point that I had to spend every single hour of the day facing the book XP ). I had also over-estimated myself, thinking that I would require the same amount of time/effort to write out this chapter. It was probably an inappropriate comparison to chapter 5, because chp 5 did require a lot of set up and planning. This chapter essentially went with the flow easily.

It ain't as big a bombshell, but I can't guarantee when the next chapter is going to be posted XD After my exams, I'm heading back to my hometown for a holiday! I'm excited to go nuts weee. Though I don't think I ought to be leaking out personal information, but my hometown is singapore. Any readers here from there, or near there? (just curious). On a side note, it would be awesome to rally with other snk fans just to talk about it. Drop me a message here or on my fb page, Yumiii! If not Singapore, I'm actually residing in perth for studies. You can find me loitering there ahaha...

Okay, personal bs aside... Thank you so much for reaching thus far! And omg, so many followers/favs orz... I am so honored! I really, truly am! It continues to make me strive to do awesome chapters for you guys! X3 I honestly do feel bad for dumping you guys with a cliff hanger... but sad to say, when I'm being sadistic, that's my tendency. I'm not always an S, but when I am... fufufu... prepare thyselves... -twiddles thumbs-

Anywho, this chapter may seem a little short, but it's mostly because I have little to blabber in this chapter XD. Hence, this is going to be just a short adeiu! Remember that I post my fanfics and arts on my tumblr site, k-ayumi!

A short ficlet I've posted a few days ago goes by the title of 'Eye water'. Read that if you're up for some RiRen/EreRi feels.

I bid you all good days to come!

Post edit: as depressing as it is, life does come to an end... I dedicate this chapter to my little rat, Ranmaru, who had lived the good three years of his life. THe little critter had never bitten me in his entire life, but sure put up a good fight against my cats! I cry because I'll miss his little presence, but he'll forever be remembered in my heart. Love you, my little ranran.


	8. Chapter 7: Believe

Ughhh sorry for the late update... It's been over a month -.-; Due to the fact that I got trigger happy with my holidays, and the recent shingeki no sorethroat/flu XD Anywho, moving along.

I hope this chapter is a treat to your Ereri feels! It was hard to maintain a proper conversation between them, in all honesty. From Levi's POV, no less -sweats-. I mean, I've seen most of their interaction in the manga and anime and they don't usually last past 20 lines or something -laughs-. Furthermore, add some fluffiness to it, yet not at the same time? That was a real challenge! So I hope their interaction doesn't turn out too weird or OOC!

Warning: same as the usual – trying to stay outta the OOC zone and probably typos cos I'm enjoying my holidays a little too much. Took a little longer cos of, yet once again, planning -shot- Surprisingly, making a decent conversation between Levi and Eren (when the former is chewing his neck out) is actually difficult! I had to scrap many dafts because I thought it wasn't good enough XD

IMPORTANT: there's some important stuff at the end of the chapter – but don't check it out yet! Enjoy the chapter first XD

PS. I accidentally made Levi's horse brown at the start of Eros Magna, and Eren's black... Oops. From here on it's according to the anime (Levi's black, Eren's brown). I will eventually find a day where I go back to fix the chapters... but honestly, I don't know when that will be HAHA -shot- There's tons to fix!

* * *

Chapter 7: Believe

_-Rivaille's POV-_

"Krauhser, I need you to run an errand," I said, peering over at the said person to the side. "I need you to find Commander Pixis and find out who had been on guard duty for the past two weeks."

Krauhser raised a brow at my request, but nodded without question.

I hardly depended on members of the other troupes, but if there was any person not within the Scout Legion I could trust a little, it was the commander of the Stationary Guards. Irvin held him in high regard, and I was no different. Furthermore, Dot had been the individual who placed his bets on Eren even though the chances were slim. Alike Irvin, he was willing to go to lengths unheard of in order to ensure humanity's survival, even if it meant risking a backfire. Everything was always a gamble.

"Hanji, too."

"Mm? Me too?" The woman pointed to herself. Whenever she knew something was up, she'd get unnecessarily excited. Her enthusiasm wasn't bad, but occasionally it would get rather annoying. Especially when it came to titans.

"A different task, however. Knowing you, getting into the headquarters should be easy. It's going under reconstruction from the previous breach, but I need you to check if the underground cells have been used."

"You picked up something, huh?" Hanji sang the words out. Curiosity was written all over her face, and I was tempted to shove it aside when it started invading my personal space.

"Titans don't just _appear_ in the middle of a district," I pointed out. "If you haven't noticed, during our advance to the frontline, you did not see any civilians?"

The looks on both Krauhser and Hanji's face lit up upon realisation. They both tossed glances at each other.

"Krauhser, once you're done talking to Commander Pixis, I need you to find a little girl called Mory and bring her back to Pilna Kruze. Take Dimitri with you – he'll recognise her."

"Roger that."

"That's all. Let me know of your findings tonight."

The two gave me an affirmative response before heading out the way the Military Police did. They started chatting among themselves, giving their two cents about the situation that I had brought up. I left them to it, hearing their footsteps and voices reducing as they treaded further from the tavern.

I headed towards the back door of the tavern instead. Though faint, there was a distinct shuffling of feet coming from the other side of the wooden door. As I stepped through it, the corner of my eyes caught a glimpse of a person ducking around the corner. I frowned a little, immediately recognising the olive green shirt and white pants.

I didn't think Eren would remain behind to listen to the conversation. Then again, it hadn't surprised me that the kid would do so. Unlike the other cadets, he wasn't one to fully adhere to orders. The boy had a knack for defiance. Before Eren, I had yet to meet a person who dared to stand up against authorities. Honestly, it was either gall that pushed him on, or just plain stupidity.

Eren wasn't irresponsive to punishments – that was evident by how he would flinch or hesitate every time I moved or spoke. Yet, some part of his brain had yet to fully ingrain the concept of who's boss. Repeating his mistakes, disobeying commands and/or acting on his own accord... Anyone who had acted the way he did would have long been removed from the Scout Legion.

Yet, it would have been pointless move to accept him into the squad, only to kick him out after. Tempting, but it would've been against my better judgement. There was a reason to why he was here in the first place, though I did occasionally wonder why the fuck I had even decided to take such a troublesome person under my wing.

Second guessing myself – that was definitely a first.

"Jaeger," I called out in a firm tone.

The corner the brunette had ducked into, if I wasn't wrong, had been the storage for cleaning accessories. Simply speaking, it was a dead end, and he wouldn't be able to go anywhere lest he hid in that cramped spot forever.

"I know you've been listening to the conversation." I gave him a second chance to answer, but when he still refused to respond, I continued threateningly: "Don't make me go there."

Eren finally got the hint that I wasn't going to leave until he showed himself. At first, he peeked around the corner, taking a good look at where I stood. Eventually, he stepped out from his hiding spot with his head hung.

The kid had such fickle emotions.

I started in Eren's direction. He immediately stiffened, but remained where he stood. As said, I could tell he was nervous about my approach, probably expecting something bad to happen.

By no means was I blind to, quoted by Hanji, 'my violent nature'. Unlike most people, I never held back when it came to physically or verbally punishing anyone. What I did, though, was consider the time and place. It would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy seeing pained faces, but at the same time, hitting someone wasn't quite a hobby or an enjoyment. It was simply a necessity, especially for people who needed it to be literally 'beat into their heads'.

"Come," I said the single word without ire, but with no room for refusal. I walked past Eren and he did as he was told, but with slower, quieter strides. In comparison, the heels of my shoes clicked loudly as they hit the floorboards, but that was normal, considering that the brat wasn't even wearing footwear. Just this fact alone made it obvious that he left his room in too quick a hurry.

I led Eren to the stables where several Scout Legion members were tending to their horses. They greeted me, to which I gave a mere nod as an acknowledgement to. I found the item I was searching for, and that was two wooden rods about a meter in length each.

"Corporal? What exactly are we doing?" Eren questioned, confusion written all over his face. His eyes followed my every movement, watching and trying to figure things out.

Ignoring him, I walked over to an open space outside the stables. I discarded my jacket, hanging it over a low branch of a nearby decorative tree. The people who were watching us was sure of my intentions, some having been on the receiving end of it before after all.

"Letting off some steam," was the only reply I could give.

Eren gave a look of disbelief. "But corporal, you're hurt. I don't want to- ugh!" Even before he could finish speaking, an end of the wooden rod I wielded was being shoved into his middle, cutting him off effectively.

"If you aren't retaliating, then you can just be a sack of flesh for target practice." To make my point, I let one the rods go, and used the other to aim for Eren's head. The boy was smarter and quicker this time, ducking from the attack and picking up the wooden rod I had discarded. He backed off a few steps, holding the make-shift weapon in a fashion similar to the sword we used in battle.

The usually determined gaze in his eyes rekindled. As annoying as this trait of his was, it was by far a lot better than that kicked puppy one. Though I knew it wasn't intentional, it would seem like he was searching for some pity whenever things never went his way. Down-cast eyes, rolling forward of his shoulders and speaking in a soft, a meek tone that was so unlike the uncouth brat I had first met in a cell... I had no interest in dealing with someone who groveled in their own pains simply because they were waiting for someone else to come around and lick their wounds for them.

As cruel as it was, that was the fact of life. I would never depend on another, and the best way to get things done was by my own hands.

"My apologies in advance if I hurt you, corporal," Eren said out loud, positioning himself in a combat stance. Seemed like he wasn't going to be passive, after all.

"That is _if_ you can even hurt me," I taunted with a challenge.

The brunette didn't take my words lightly, and charged with a battle cry. It promised something not quite death, but not quite restraint either.

-Eros Magna-

Surprisingly, Eren held his ground well. He knew how to fight, although much of it was shadowing a brutal nature.

What Eren fought with was vengeance – the thirst of revenge, and the intent to kill. It wasn't directed at me, of course, but it was something I could see in those eyes. Hanji had briefly mentioned about Eren's mother and the cause of her demise. Many had lost their family and friends the same way, and those who continued living dealt with their deaths in various ways. However, I would have never thought any in their right minds would take revenge -on titans, no less- as one.

During the spar, I witnessed how Eren's demeanor fluctuated. One moment he would be calm and calculative of my movements, and in the next, something else seemed to take over and make him attack aimlessly. There was no consistency to his fight, and it was almost as if I was dealing with a wild dog.

And there was only option when dealing with one.

After dodging a horizontal swipe of his rod, I ducked under and next to Eren, hooking mine rod behind the other's knee. Using one hand as the fulcrum, I pushed one end of the rod using my body and forced the other into the back of Eren's joint.

The brunette let out a yelp before losing his balance, falling onto his back. His weapon slipped from his hand as he tried to break his descent. By the time he had recovered, I was looming overhead, the end of my wooden rod pressed against his chest, keeping him there.

Eren directed a frown in my direction. Unlike me, he had sustained a considerable amount of scratches and bruises during our spar. Though most of them had healed over the course of minutes, some were still vaguely visible where skin showed. One of his sleeves at the angle of his elbow was torn from the fall, a few loose threads hanging.

"I don't remember you being this crap. Are you concentrating at all?"

"...Some, sir."

I used the wooden rod to jab at Eren's chest. "That's some guts you got there admitting it so loudly," I said in mild annoyance. "Did the conversation from this morning affect you that much? Easily letting something as small as that crawl under your skin?"

Eren clicked his tongue and avoided my gaze, confirming my suspicion. "I'm just... annoyed at myself."

"You?" I questioned. Had the object of interest been the Military Police, I would've understood... but labeling the fault at himself?

I let my arm hang by my side while watching the brunette sit up, eyes focused on the ground. His gaze remained at some spot near my shoes, and there was a slight temptation to trample at whatever he was staring at, just to get him to face me again.

"I was just thinking about what they would do to me if I was in their custody. Or to be more precise, what _wouldn't_ they do. I'd probably be no better than a dog that gets kicked around."

"What's that got to do with being annoyed at yourself?"

"The fact that I'm weak."

Eren thought himself as weak? That was a first.

"If I were stronger, I could've save my mother from being killed. Sometimes, I wonder if she would be here today had I know the ability to transform into a titan then." Eren clenched his fists and glared at his hands. "And even now, with the power, I find myself at the short end of the rope with the Military Police. Please don't get me wrong, Corporal. I appreciate everything you've done for me, as well as the Scout Legion. But one day, if I'm really on my own, what's going to happen?"

One day. Some day. What if.

Those words of uncertainty often clouded people minds. No one knew what surprises would come into their lives, and sometimes it made them hesitant – taking one step forward and two steps back. Especially with the bleak future of mankind... there was no telling what one could face eventually.

"You know, yesterday, while Daigo-san and you were assisting the other squad, we were opting to go lend you a hand. However, the Stationary Guards on site said that they wouldn't, because if you, 'humanity's strongest', couldn't hold your ground, there was no point in risking their lives."

That came as no surprise to me. Once in a while, those sort of people appear within the Scout Legion itself. In fear for their lives, or of the titans, they flee from in midst a battle. In truth, I held no animosity towards such actions, though they can be quite troublesome at times. It was a subtle understanding on Irvin and my part. After the battle, however, such individuals were removed from the Scout Legion immediately. If they had survived.

"I've always told myself that I didn't want to be like those kind of people. In the end, I'm no different from them. In the end, I still have to depend on the Scout Legion to cover my hide. And as much as I never would want to admit it... There's the need for you too."

"What's so bad about being protected?" Those words slipped out. "You're only human."

"But am I really?" Emerald eyes flickered up to meet mine. "I tell myself that time and again: 'I'm not like those titans. I won't eat humans; I won't harm them.' But when I get the looks others give me, my head gets filled with doubt."

Without a single warning, I whacked the wooden rod I held against Eren, to which he yelped out an 'ouch'. He scowled up at me, rubbing his aching shoulder. The question of 'was that necessary?' filled his expression, and I replied to it:

"You laugh, cry and get angry. As far as I can tell, you bleed like everyone else, and I sure hope you can die too," I said bluntly, tapping the wooden rod against the boy's chest, over where his heart was. "Prove yourself to be more than just a fighting tool. As long the belief rests upon your shoulders, the rest of the world can go fuck themselves. They aren't you, and I am sure as hell that you aren't them, either."

"How am I... supposed to be different?"

I eyed the boy's confused face. He had a direction, no doubt about it. Killing titans seemed to be his ultimate goal, but where he currently stood at the crossroads, he had no idea which path to take. And I had absolutely no interest in leaving him bread crumbs to follow.

"Figure it out yourself," I ended our conversation by turning around and walking away, in the direction of where my jacket was placed on the tree branch.

"Corporal!" There was a sudden apprehensiveness in Eren's voice and I glanced over my shoulder at him in question. "There's blood on your clothes!"

Following his words, I glanced downwards, sourcing out where blood was. At first, I thought he had mistaken when I saw none, but looking over to the back of my legs I found the redness in the middle of my thigh. It turned out to be the cut on the side of my thigh – the one I had inflicted on myself the day before trying to escape the grasp of the titan. Under strain it must've re-opened and begun bleeding, and rather profusely for a cut, it seemed.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt."

"That's not it-"

"I'm not going to die from it."

"That doesn't matter," Eren suddenly interjected with a tone I hadn't expected him to use. He had positioned himself before me, his determined gaze locked with mine. The way he stood was ready to stop from me moving forward. "What does is that you're taken care of and nothing gets worse."

Somehow, talking some sense into Eren now would seem futile. My fingers had curled around the wooden rod a little tighter, bracing itself for an impact. But the more I stared into those emerald eyes, the more I could tell that he wouldn't budge even if his legs broke. That was just how 'Eren' worked.

"Fine," I eventually spat out.

_Shit, when the hell did I start taking orders from a brat?_

-Eros Magna-

"I think your wound has re-opened, corporal." There was a hint of guilt in the tone. I was going to give a sarcastic reply in where else the blood could have came from, but I swallowed the remark.

We were back in his room (much to my dismay) because he refused to let me walk up the stairs. He had a medical box shoved under his bed and he pulled it out while I settled myself on a vacant chair.

"Corporal, I'm be needing your clothes off so I can re-wrap your leg."

You got to be fucking kidding me. I had an arm I shouldn't move too much (still in its sling), but I wasn't immobile. This would be a simple task even with a single hand, but the brat was treating me as if I was handicapped.

"I can do it myself, you know," I growled out.

"Not without possibly worsening the wound," Eren replied firmly. "Please remove your pants by the time I get back. I'm going to retrieve some water."

Even before I could further protest, Eren had left the room, leaving me alone and baffled. I could only stare at the wooden door that was left ajar, creaking slightly in its wake.

Tearing my gaze from the doorway, I peered down at the side of my leg. The red patch had increased in size mildly. It wasn't hurting, but the sight of it was starting to irk me. Even though blood was something I see just about every other day, it never fails to surface the urge to clean it right away. And in the end, I gave in, removing my shoes and pants. As I did, the bandages around the wound had loosened, and were starting to peel rather uncomfortable. Unwittingly, I winced as I tried to separate it from my skin.

"Corporal," I heard Eren call out with a knock to the door. He entered after, a pail of water and a cloth in hand. He saw the task I was attempting single-handedly and treaded over, dropping to his knees next to the chair I sat on. He placed the pail and cloth aside. "Lift your leg, sir."

I complied, resting the heel of my foot on at the edge of the chair. Eren's focused look was rather amusing to watch as he mirrored my actions, albeit with more success since he had two hands. He hadn't seemed bothered that his hands was getting stained by my blood. What I did notice, was that he moved rather slowly, uncoiling the soiled bandages with precision that probably wasn't required.

"You're not responsible for my well-being. There isn't a need to be this... careful," I said.

Eren threw me a second's glance, offering no reply before returning to his task. With a few more rounds of undoing, the bandage was off and he tossed it into the bin provided in his room. He proceeded wetting the cloth he had brought along. Eren was about to place the wet cloth on my leg when I intercepted, grabbing it off him.

I cleaned away the patches of partially dried blood stains, making sure nothing was left before tossing the cloth into the pail.

"Get the bandages and wrap it up." This, I had to admit, would work a lot better if I could use my other hand.

The boy heeded, taking out a fresh roll from the box of medical supplies. He was about to lay the bandage on when he glanced upwards.

"Do you trust my skills, corporal?"

"It's not like I have a choice at the moment."

"Then.. do you trust me?"

"No," I replied instantly. Discretely, I tossed a side-glance in Eren's direction. Disappointment was written all over his face, and there was a childish pout to his face. "It's something earned, Jaeger. You don't simply _trust_ a person upon the snap of your fingers."

Eren gave a slightly nervous chuckle, agreeing to what I had just said. "Yeah... I know."

It was quiet after, and only the sounds of Eren's fingers shuffling with the bandages filled the room. As before, the look of concentration adorned his features as he circled my thigh with the material, ensuring that the bandages were wrapped in the correct fashion.

I was sure that he understood this 'trust' aspect more than any other person. The fact that he was a titan merely accentuated the whole concept. Honestly, I was no different. The only people whom I knew who trusted Eren to the fullest were his closest friends, and maybe some odd individuals like Hanji. At this point in time, I wouldn't blink an eye if I had to drive my blade into his chest...

"However," I said out loud, breaking the silence. "I believe in you."

The boy paused for a moment, and I hadn't bothered to check his facial expression.

"Erm... corporal? What's the difference?" I heard Eren question, albeit in a softer, hesitant tone.

"You're not a baby – go figure it out yourself."

"But I really don't get it," Eren started, head lifting. "You said you didn't trust me, yet you believe in me. This, I don't understand... And honestly, I don't understand you either, corporal. "

"Must you?"

"I want to." The firm words said had my eyes flicking in Eren's direction. He continued: "I want to know what makes you strong. You're different, corporal. You don't run in the face of danger, and even when the situation is at its worst, you don't give up. Everyone looks up to you, and I'm not an exception. So I really want to know what made you this way."

I wasn't the type to be flattered. Those words weren't unusual in all honesty. I never quite bothered to answer or even comment about it if anyone else said it... But Eren seemed like the type who would persist asking the same damn question until he got an answer.

"Fine, I'll tell you then." Immediately, I saw Eren's face light up. "It all lies behind the reason to why we fight."

"The reason?" Eren pondered for a bit. He glanced down to his hand where a curled fist was. "I fight because I want humanity's freedom. I promised Armin that no matter what, we will explore the world unknown. The salty waters of vast amounts, the burning liquid that pours from atop tall hills-"

I interrupted smoothly: "It's not a bad motivation, but it won't get you far. It's merely superficial." Seemingly annoyed that I had partially insulted his opinion, Eren threw me a glance in question.

"The only reason to why I would even step a foot forward in all these battles is never to 'kill titans' or 'fight for our freedom'. I fight, because I do not wish to see someone else having to do it in my place." Letting out a snort, I attempted to wipe away the stickiness on my neck using the back of my hand; probably remnants of perspiration from our earlier spar. "I'd hate to see how terrible other people's jobs are in trying to pick up after me."

I was interrupted slightly when there was a knock on my door. Eren tended to it, and I was informed by another Scout Legion member that Krauhser and Daigo had returned, and were in the tavern waiting. Taking it as my cue to leave, I was a little surprised when Eren handed me a pair of white slacks that were my size. As curious as I was about to question the reason to why he had such a thing, there were more important matters at hand to attend to.

-Eros Magna-

The moment I stepped into the tavern, I was taken by surprised when a small figure rushed up and clung onto me. There wasn't even ample time to process the occupants and I found myself staring at the top of a small head, where a small red ribbon was used to tie a ponytail.

"Mister, you're alive!"

I patted the child on her head, willing her to let me go. Mory did, and she peered up at me with eyes that sparkled despite the dim lighting of the tavern.

"It's good to see that you are well," I commented.

Mory nodded with a wide smile on her face. "After you left to fight the titans, uncle stayed with Morgan and me until help came."

In the background, I could heard Dimitri grumbling that he was only twenty-eight, and hardly an uncle. I had to smile just very slightly.

"I just have something to ask you. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I led Mory to one of the empty tables, signalling for Krauhser and Dimitri to follow. Eren did so without being told, and it wasn't going to poise an issue. I settled myself onto a chair next to one of the tavern's windows, just for some fresh air. The rest took a seat each, and not wanting to rain the child with too many questions, I went straight to the point.

"Mory, do you know where your father and mother went? And the neighbours?"

The girl pouted a little upon hearing the mention of her parents, and she started swinging her legs where she sat.

"They were attending the trade festival in the Hermiha district. You know, selling things? Daddy told me lots of people from Trost like to attend the festival in Hermiha because the people there are richer. They left several days ago, and said that Morgan and I shouldn't go because it would be too crowded and we may get lost. If you asked me, that would be a lot better than..." Her voice trailed off, and she didn't hide the unhappiness in her tone.

Dimitri spoke this time, attempting to change the topic at hand a little. "A lot of people in central Trost do trades, so it wasn't surprising that there weren't many people present. Accompanied with the fact that many residents had evacuated to other districts due to the last assault, the number of casualties was really kept to the bare minimum, according to the data we've collected."

_Too coincidental_. Those were the only words which rang in my head as I listened.

"That's fine. Thanks, Mory, for coming all the way down here."

"It's okay. There was nothing to do at the shelter, anyway." The girl turned to Eren, smiling up at him. "Will you play with me, big brother?"

"Erm... I don't think..." Eren's gaze flickered in my direction, seeking help in the situation.

"Are you busy?" Mory's enthusiasm died, as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Corporal...?"

"I've said it before: just know when to be one," I snorted, knowing Eren knew what I had been referring to. Honestly, this wasn't school where they had to ask permission for every single thing. At the same time though, I was rather pleased with his discipline. "Just outside Pilna Kruze though, where I can watch you."

Eren's face lighted up, and he took Mory by her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

From where I sat, I watched as Eren brought Mory over to his group of friends who were cluttered at the other end of the tavern. Judging by the body language, he was convincing his friends to follow him out and do whatever kids did nowadays.

It wasn't long before the brat was playing with Mory just outside the tavern of Pilna Kruze, along with the other cadets who were keen on having some fun. A disinterested glance of mine watched them through the window for a while. They were engaged in some sort of tag game, and they were laughing out loudly without a care for the world. I leave them to it, and engaged myself in a conversation with Krauhser and Dimitri in regards to their other findings.

At some point in time, I heard Eren laughing with Mory. "Yeah, the corporal's really cool, isn't he?"

The mention of my title by Eren caught my attention, and both our eyes met. He gave me a shrug, while I returned a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"I'll go get something to drink. Would you like another tea, corporal?" Krauhser asked as he stood up from his chair. I shook my head in response, as my tea served earlier by Mister Ollier had yet to be finished. At the same time, Daigo excused himself to the washroom.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Eren enter the tavern and settled himself next to me. His face and neck was glistening with sweat, to which I found rather disgusting, seeing the way his shirt seemed to cling uncomfortably to his skin.

"Hey corporal… I think I understand a little of what you said just now," Eren said softly. "About your reason for fighting."

"And?"

"You said you didn't want someone else to fight in your place because they'd probably do a bad job at it… but actually, you're doing it because you're protecting them, aren't you? "

Guess the brat isn't as dumb as he looks after all.

"What makes you say that?"

When I peered over at Eren, he was looking out the window where Mory was talking to Mikasa and Armin. A little flower was hooked behind her ear, courtesy of whom I was unsure of. It had been a peaceful and serene sight.

"Mory told me you risked yourself to save not only her brother and her, but Dimitri-san as well. You ordered him to stay back due to his injury, while you take on all the other titans on your own. It would've cost you your life, but you did it anyway."

"Stop being so dramatic," I retorted, sipping my drink. "I did what I had to do. That is all."

"I want to protect you too, corporal."

Upon hearing those words, it was impossible not to choke slightly. I placed my cup back on the table to save it from being dropped, and I picked up the papers Krauhser had handed to me from before. I pretended to read in order not to face Eren, which probably hadn't mattered since he was affixed on Mory and the other cadets in the distance.

Who did this brat think I was? More importantly, who did _he_ think he was?

"I'm not a kid," I growled out, a little unsure if I ought to take offense to his previous declaration.

"Neither is Dimitri-san."

I scowled in Eren's direction. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"But you said it yourself: 'what's so bad about being protected?'."

Goddamn brat was using my words against me.

"Do what you like. I'm not liable for anything that happens to you."

Who was I kidding? I was entirely liable for every act he committed. I would have never scolded myself for digging my own grave, but this time, it was called for. This ditch just got deeper than six feet.

* * *

Woohoo that's all for chapter 7!

Alright! For the IMPORTANT part of this chapter (that's not even related to the story!), is that fact that I'm doing an SnK merchandise giveaway! Yeah, you saw right. **SNK MERCHANDISE GIVEAWAY**(hint: it starts with 'key', ends with a 'chain', and it screams Scout Legion). For free, to anywhere in the world as long as the mailman can reach you!

It's really simple! Skip along to my facebook page, Yumiii (link provided on my profile page), and **on the photo of the SnK merchandise, comment which you prefer: Ereri, Riren, OR both!** For those a little confused, what I mean, specifically, is which orientation you prefer the guys to be in XD. Ie. Ereri is Eren top, Levi bottom. Riren is Levi top, and Eren bottom. Both is quite self explanatory, but if need be, it simply means you don't care who's the top/bottom. (On a personal note, I actually like Ereri, but Riren is loves too)

Commenting is the only requirement to join into the draw (because sharing makes it hard to track who did it). However, feel free to share, and also like the page! (hint hint). The**draw date will be done on September 30th **. So if you're reading this before then, good on ye!

Note: Please comment on the fb page(only those are counted), not review here, though you are welcome to let me know which is your favourite pair here too :)

This giveaway is in celebration of 250 favs and 400 follows. It's seriously a lot of people, and I'm really, really honored. I can't thank you all enough! It's really a pleasure writing for you all! Thus, I shall continue to strive for making Eros Magna a good read! I really appreciate all the support many have given in reviews, as well as the compliments which never fail to make me joyful and motivated to do more.

Okay, back to proper, Author's notes. I hope I did not make the situation in Eren's room odd in the sense that Eren does not get all blushing and Levi embarrassed just because he removes his pants. In that time of era, I wouldn't think males and females are concerned about bodies of their gender. In Japan, they sure aren't, and I won't be surprised if some other countries are less affected seeing each other's naked bodies. It's sorta the 'what you've got, I do too' concept.

Not to mention, I don't think Headquarters (of SnK) will specially have individual showers just to save on materials whatnot. Pilna Kruze works the same way, so it wouldnt be surpising if I had a chapter where Levi and Eren are in the bath at the same time LOL. But yeah, there is no awkward interaction despite Levi having his pants off (not at this point, anyway hehe).

Eren isn't actually very old, and at fifteen, I'm pretty sure I was still running around playing tag with my friend XD. And the last I recalled, I was STILL playing tag at the age of 20, even though the effort required was so much more due to un-fitness!

In any case, I thank you greatly for keeping up with me thus far. With that, I bid you all good days to come!


	9. Chapter 8: Beautiful and dangerous

**Post edit (25/9): I really apologise to everyone who had read this before the editing. Work and sickness seemed to have influenced in my writing, and I wasn't delivering this chapter as well as I expected it to be. I've revised the chapter and made several notable changes, and hopefully they can clear things up/make reading smoother. **However, some parts that remain unfixed may be due to Jap influence, and sentence structure is out of whack. Also accompanied with the fact that my english is really odd, I think I might end up confusing more people -laughs-. I'm really, really, sorry

Ahhhh the dreaded writer's bloockkk... Oh yes, exams and assignments too. Here's a lame joke: I was getting depression, while writing an eassy on depression! Haha I'm joking. I don't get unhappy easily, but it happens. Anywho, I apologise for slightly late chapter, though it probably couldn't compare to the last one -nervous laughter-.

Warning: Hopefully no OOC-ness (in which I think it may be touched on in this chapter for interactive purposes?), POV switch X2 (I'm sorry if there is a dislike it being in-chap TwT. However, if I don't do it, I don't think I can continue.) A bit lengthy, I apologise. Typos, probably (falling a little sick here again ugh)

Some time soon, I think I will go back to the older chaps and review them, and make certain changes and edits. I'll let you guys know when, so you can re-read to see the things I may have added or fixed XD Most of my pre/post author's notes should remain the same unless something's been fixed. I don't think it will affect the main story in any case, so yes. I'm just gonna work on some parts.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. All your reviews and comments are well treasured and are my motivation X3 even if it's a simple two words 'update soon', it makes me happy (really!). People who fav/follow the stories, I thank you all as well. I'm really, really glad that my story had brought enjoyment to so many people, and I humbly seek guidance as the story progresses.

We're almost at a half-way mark of Eros Magna (wooo exciting, ain't it), where things are just going to get even more hectic for Eren and Levi X3 Enjoy!

On that note, I feel bad that I lay focus so much on eren and levi :v is that bad?

* * *

Chapter 8: Beautiful and dangerous

_Eren's POV_

"Is fighting titans scary?" I heard Mory question out loud. I glanced over to where she sat next to me, swinging her legs back and forth.

After the brief conversation with corporal, Squad Leader Krauhser and Dimitri-san had returned to the table, probably to discuss further matters. I excused myself, heading back to the area outside the tavern. There was a small fountain with a fairly high rim, and most of use were either seated, if not standing, around it.

"It depends on your definition of 'scary'," Armin, who was sitting on Mory's other side, laughed a little. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Knowing him, he probably wasn't comfortable to talk about it much, and I intervened.

"It's different for everyone, I think?" I responded, rubbing my chin a little. When it came to titans, I felt anger rather than fear. However, I was sure that the perception was different for each individual. Maybe because I knew that I wouldn't die so easily or something – I could regenerate rapidly, after all. Not that I enjoyed being hurt or sustaining injuries, but I was just more tolerant towards it.

"I think out of all of us, Sasha's the one who's scared of the titans the most!" Connie laughed out in the said person's direction, and Sasha reddened a little. She proceeded to whack Connie on his arm. The two started squabbling with each other, and we gave a hearty laugh at the behaviour of the two. Everyone was relaxed despite the rather uncomfortable topic.

Mory twiddled her thumbs together, smiling as she watched them circle each other. "Before mister saved us... more than the titan, and more than myself, I was scared that Morgan gets eaten," she proclaimed out loud.

No one could hide the look of surprise on their faces. Even I stared at Mory for a good few seconds as she continued speaking, eyes cast to the floor: "I had half a mind of take a stick and hitting the titan away. I wanted him to leave us alone. Leave Morgan alone."

My eyes averted and caught Armin's, and Mikasa's. Even without words, I knew the two had thoughts mirroring mine. It reminded us of our younger days, when Armin used to always get bullied by those older guys. Mikasa and I would jump into fights without hesitation, even if it cost us bruises. itans were a different case, of course, but the logic behind it was the same – stepping in to defend someone dear to us.

"You know what, Mory? You've got great qualities to join the Scout Legion," I smiled.

"You really think so?" She brightened up. "I've always looked up to the Scout Legion. Often, I wonder what it would be like to be part of it. I like how whilst riding their horses, their green capes flutter behind them. They look like wings!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Mory was exactly how I was at her age. Looking up to the Scout Legion, being determined to be a part of it... I was sure she would grow up to be a fine member of the squad.

"Of course. The way you thought about protecting your brother - that's a really brave move. It's not often you come across such people," Armin smiled, and his words seemed to have made Mory even happier. Everyone around us continued to shower her with compliments, and her smile only grew wider by the seconds.

Mory skipped off the fountain's ledge, holding two determined fists before her. "I'll definitely join the Scout Legion! I'll protect everyone for sure!"

Her enthusiasm truly mirrored mine back in those days. Her spunky nature brought a smile to everyone's face, and there was a good change of atmosphere since her arrival.

The girl cast a look over her shoulder in my direction. "I'll bring Morgan next time, okay?"

"Morgan?"

"Mmhmm. He's my younger brother. I want to let him meet big brothers and big sisters. Most of the neighbourhood kids left with their families to other districts, so it's been boring. That's why, if I tell dad and mom it's to see friends, they'll let us come for sure! Besides, I'm going to tell them it's mister who saved us!"

By 'mister', I was sure she was referring to the corporal. She must really like him a lot, judging by the hug she decided to give upon meeting him. After all, he had saved her brother and Mory's lives. Honestly, then, I wondered if the corporal like kids. He didn't seem the least bit upset of being hugged, and his tone when speaking to her, if anyone even noticed, was a lot gentler than expected.

That said, Corporal Rivaille saved me on multiple occasions as well. Though, the execution of the first rescue hadn't left the best of impressions on each other. I didn't think much appreciation could be offered when you had your tooth knocked out of your jaw. Or being thrashed before an audience. I didn't hate him per say. My respect for him remained unchanged despite the violent events, but liking him...?

-Eros Magna-

It started raining in the afternoon. Everyone, except those working in the stables, were allowed to take a break for the rest of the day. We spent it chatting with each other in the tavern, telling Mory about titans. She listened in awe instead of fear, and would insist that we told her more. Whatever small experiences each person had was shared, but of course, we were careful not to give unnecessary details. Naturally, I left out the details on my being as a titan, too.

Around six, the corporal had Dimitri-san and Squad Leader Krauhser to take Mory back to the shelter even though the rain continued pouring. The rest of us had been ready to call a day it, retreating back to our respective rooms. It was then I chanced upon a conversation between Corporal Rivaille and the owners of the inn. They were speaking openly in the bridging hallway of the tavern and the inn of Pilna Kruze.

"We're sorry about it, Lance Corporal. Lots of the room on the third floor had leaks from the roof," Mister Ollier apologised profusely. "The strong winds must've shifted the roof tiles a little, and we won't be able to fix it 'til tomorrow when the sun is up."

"It's alright," Corporal Rivaille replied. "There's nothing we can do about it now. I'll have those affected to alter their sleeping arrangements."

"Corporal?" I said out loud to announce my presence.

Upon hearing my voice, said person threw a scowl in my direction. "Were you eavesdropping again?" With my record, I wasn't surprised he assumed that.

"No this time," I said truthfully. I _had_ been walking past, after all.

"Ah, about that too, may I suggest that the soldiers share rooms for a night or two, perhaps? I have extra sheets to drape on the floors," this time, Madame Ollier suggested. "We have guests from other districts, and they've taken up all our extra rooms."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see the corporal's face grimace. There were a few simple deductions that I could easily make with this scenario, based on his reaction.

Firstly, his room must've been affected, or else he wouldn't have blinked an eye. Secondly, I didn't think he would want to share a room, but it wasn't as if he could kick another member out of theirs. Well, he _could_, since he was _the_ corporal, but I doubted he would resort to that. Thirdly, adding to the fact that he would probably have to share a room, the idea of sleeping on the floor must've been a killing notion for a clean freak like him. Furthermore, in a room belonging to someone else which may not quite meet his standards of 'cleanliness.'

Except one, though.

"Corporal, you're welcome to stay in my room and use the bed, even," I offered.

The immediate response I got was a dark look from the person next to me, while the elderly couple in front was beaming with joy.

"That works out well, Lance Corporal! You do have your injury to consider as well. The stairs would do no good for your leg, honey," Madame Ollier gave a few nods of approval. An eyebrow of Corporal Rivaille's twitched. He seemed tempted to refuse, but the look on the elder woman's face made him to think twice about it. It resembled a mother assertively convincing her child to do something (with no option to refuse), and I held back from giving a chuckle.

"I'll take some sheets out, and if you get your men to pick them up from the tavern, that'll be great," she stated after and headed towards the tavern.

"I'll help you," her husband followed after. It was a wonder how active they were, considering their age. Most would have retired from work, but this seemed to be their hobby rather than a job for an income. They enjoyed being hospitable, and it was their passion. And they were wonderful at it.

"Why the hell do I have to sleep in your room again." It was really, really subtle, but my sensitive hearing had picked up the low grumble under the corporal's breath.

"Because you can have the bed, and it's probably the cleanest room out of the entire inn," I replied without thinking. It was only after saying it out loud did I realise how proud it had sounded. But I was, considering how the corporal himself had said that it wasn't bad. An unnecessary boost to my ego, probably, but...

Corporal Rivaille glanced over and our eyes met. This time, I didn't avoid his gaze like I usually would. Somehow, I came to realise that having interacted with the corporal outside the usual basis of superior and subordinate, my usual tendencies had changed around him. Normally, I would avoid his eyes at all cost, fidget where I stood, or do something -_anything_- that could distract me just a little. But all of that was forgotten.

"Well, there's some truth in that, I suppose." He started walking towards the inn component of Pilna Kruze. I blinked. Had that meant that he was accepting the offer?

_Well, it was either my bed or the floor_, I thought smugly. It was rather mean of me to think that way, but it was a fact.

"Just a question," Corporal Rivaille's voice sounded ahead, and I took a few quick strides to reach where he was.

"Sir?"

"Why are the clothes of mine in your room?"

"Erm... Hanji put it there...?" I replied slowly. While the corporal was recovering from his injuries after the central Trost incident, Hanji randomly skipped into the room, handing me the corporal's clothing (without permission, no less). What I couldn't understand was why it was _all_ of the corporal's clothes.

"_Oh, you know, just in case he needs to change more than once a day," _was her reasoning.

With Hanji, I could feel that there was a motive to her actions, but I wasn't sure about this one in particular.

"Stupid woman," Corporal Rivaille grunted. "I'm going to skewer her for this."

I gulped a little, in Hanji's place. I didn't think the corporal meant it literally, but the thought of it was scary enough.

The both of us made our way back to my room in silence, but the atmosphere wasn't dark despite the gloomy rain outside. Passing a window, I stopped short of the frame and took a look outside. By chance, a whitish-blue lightning shot down from the skies, hitting something in the distance. It wasn't very far, probably just outside the Trost district. Instead of wincing at the bright light, I watched as another came striking again, but to a location somewhere further.

"What a bad omen," I heard the corporal commented. I looked in his direction to see him standing by the next window, looking out as well. "That's exactly what happens when you turn into a titan."

I shrugged my shoulders. I don't actually know what happens when I change. All I can usually remember is a bright flash of my consciousness, following the sensation of multiple penetrations under my skin everywhere. By the time I could process anything, I would already be in my titan shell. Armin and Mikasa did tell me about a flash of yellow light, though. If what the corporal said was right, it must've been shocking and terrifying for many to see my transformation take place.

"Dangerous and beautiful at the same time."

My eyes flickered to the corporal's direction. He continued staring out at the dark skies for a few more seconds before turning away, resuming his walk back to my room.

I remained behind, a little stunned by his words. He was referring to the lightning... right? That must've been it.

To no one in particular, I let out a nervous chuckle.

Who would've thought a titan was beautiful anyway? I was getting ahead of myself. No one liked titans, and I didn't think I was an exception. Especially not by someone whose specialty was killing kinds like me. Everyone either feared or hated them.

"Oi, brat, don't think so much," I heard the corporal's voice from across the hallway. I returned a puzzled look, wondering what he might be referring to. "You always have 'that face' when your mind starts running wild."

Really? I wasn't aware it, mostly because I couldn't see my own face. But I guess the corporal was right. I would fall into deep contemplation on my own, and my head would always be clouded by thoughts.

"Yeah, as you said, I was just thinking about how the lightning was pretty," I lied, hopefully buying my way out of this convesation.

"I wasn't talking about the lightning."

"Then my titan...?"

"Yours isn't as bad as some I've seen before."

This time, there wasn't any way to deny that the corporal _was_ talking about me. My jaw dropped a little, and a warm sensation tingled in my chest. It felt foreign, but I knew it originated from within my body. My heart started beating a little quicker than it normally would, and I swallowed in hopes that the sensation went away.

"Erm... I'll go get another blanket," I declared, turning on my heels. I started running down the hallway, back in the direction of the tavern. There wasn't a need for me to get a blanket because temperature hardly affected me so, but I needed a reason to get away. To clear my head a little.

_Calm down. He was talking about the titan, not you, _my mind scolded itself for thinking otherwise, but then it hit me. I _am_ the titan.

Maybe because the corporal had complimented me. I didn't think he would lie about it; he hadn't a reason to. But hell, it was the corporal. Did he ever compliment?

_You did well. _Those three words from the day before resurfaced.

I only stopped running when I hit the back door of the tavern. Mister and Madame Ollier weren't here yet, and I sighed out loud. Leaning against the door, I buried my face in a hand. "I'm an idiot..." I scolded myself.

Was he... accepting me for _who_ I was? Even _what_ I am?

-Eros Magna-

The rain continued descending from the skies, and the winds made the temperature colder than it normally was. It was unusual to have such a weather, considering that districts were being walled in every direction. Shifting roof tiles was absolutely possible with such treacherous winds.

Instead of heading back to my room after taking a blanket, I went to Armin's. The both of us were seated on his bed and we chatted a little. It got my mind off the corporal for a bit until Armin noticed the slight change in my usual self, and forced me to tell him what was wrong. I refused, but gave in when he attempted to tickle the underside of my foot.

"Isn't that great? It's not like he hates you in the first place, anyway. This just shows he's trusting you a little more, isn't it?" Armin was all smiles and grins after I told him what the corporal had said. "Not only you as a human, but your titan side as well."

"Yeah, but he'd probably say something like 'you're not useful to me dead' or something," I groaned out, burying my face into the pillow I had hijacked from his bed. Armin laughed at the crudeness of the joke, though he knew it wasn't quite a lie. Out of all of us, he had the most respect (and fear) of the corporal.

The door to Armin's room swung open all of a sudden, and I found myself staring at Jean dressed in his sleepwear. In his hands were a pillow and some sheets. "The hell? Bugger off, Jaeger. You're not taking this room."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at Armin who gave a slightly nervous chuckle. "I'm sharing my room with Jean."

"Oh, because of the leaks," I concluded easily. Armin's room was on the second level, safe from the hazard dripping water posed. I turned to Jean to tease him: "You're such a baby. A little water won't kill you, you know? Or is it because you can't swim?"

"Shut up," Jean snarled and tossed his pillow in my direction, to which I smirked at the childish action. "It's because the other cadets are already sharing rooms with each other, and Armin's the only guy left without a roommate." He gave an evil sneer - one he would always do before insulting or taunting. "Why? Too lonely to sleep alone, Jaeger?"

"I have the _corporal_," I boasted. And I realised that it had sounded a little... wrong.

Jean snorted. "Well, good luck with that. I bet he kicked you out of your room or something."

"This would be the second time he's sleeping in my room, and no, he didn't kick me out the last time," I scowled at him.

"I bet he made you clean your room ten times over, 'cuz it's so filthy."

"Maa, here, Eren, I'll lend you this book I bought from a nearby shop. It's quite interesting to read," Armin interrupted and changed the topic to prevent Jean and I from squabbling further. He fished out a book from under the bed and shoved it into my hands. In the process when he wasn't looking, Jean and I were glaring daggers at each other.

I mentally groaned as I read the title of the book, because Armin's definition of 'interesting' was miles apart from mine. He liked deep literature, where half the time I couldn't even understand what the words meant. I preferred books that predominantly consisted of pictures, because visualising was easier than understanding. Nevertheless, I accepted his goodwill, and took the book along with me. I headed to the doorway of Armin's room, using the book to wave.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Armin, night horse-face," I sang out as I exited the room, taking my blanket and Armin's book with me.

"Fuck off!" I heard Jean yelling from inside, and I chuckled to myself.

On the way back to my room, I wondered if the corporal was asleep yet. I had been away for about half of an hour, without even realising that much time had passed for 'grabbing a blanket'. I had a feeling that I might be reprimaded for wandering off without reporting my location.

Somehow, the image of the corporal holding some sort of item (like a wooden pole) and waiting by the doorway popped into my head. That was probably the most comical I could come up with, but him sitting on the chair cross-legged and glaring my way seemed most appropriate. Followed by a series of punches, at worst.

Thoughts distracted, I hadn't even realised that I was standing before the door of my room. Taking a deep breath, I gave it a slight knock eventually, after having stared at it for the past minute or two. What was the worse that could happen, right? I'd much prefer sleeping in my own room than out here in the hallway, too.

I waited, and there wasn't any response coming from the inside. Maybe the corporal had fallen asleep already?

As quietly as I could manage, I opened the door of my room and took a peek inside. It was dark, but my eyesight adjusted quickly.

As I had guessed, the corporal was lying on my bed, but facing away from the wall. He had changed into a plain, long sleeved top and pants, presumably his night wear. His jacket, uniform and cravat were discarded on my side table rather carelessly for a neat freak. Even the cloth used as a makeshift arm sling was tossed aside. From the looks of it, he simply did the basic necessities for bedtime before flopping onto the bed.

I couldn't help but smile a little. It was unusual for the corporal to behave this way... or maybe because I've never actually seen it happen before. He must've been exhausted, and I recalled our spar in the morning.

Mentally, I scolded myself a little for agreeing to spar with him. He had sustained nasty injuries less than a day ago, and even had his wound re-open. But he had openly challenged me, and I didn't want to back down from the fight. He seemed fine, but I should've known better that even he had a limit like anyone else.

I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the side table and lit a candle, illuminating the room just a bit. I looked down to the the corporal. His hair was clinging onto his face, as if it was wet. From a shower, perhaps? His sleeping face wore a slight frown - something that I noticed happened often while he was unconscious.

Noticing that the blanket was still at the foot of the bed, I picked it up and draped it over his body. I had to lean over just a little to tuck the ends just under his chin, and that was when I got to observe his features better.

In terms of looks, the corporal wasn't too bad himself. He lacked a taller stature, to which I was sure most men wouldn't like, but his body was not to be taken lightly – they were the fruits of his labour over the years. From when the doctor had treated him, I remembered all the scars he had sustained, and they were evidence of his endeavors thus far.

Scars were probably one of the few things I would never be able to have. Not when I had these regenerative powers that made everything flawless. In a way, I was awed and envious when I saw the scars adorning the corporal's body. Some were old, judging by how their coloration was similar to his current skin tone. Fresher ones were darker, and there were permanent bruises in the shape of the maneuver gear straps.

It proved the countless battles he had been in, and survived through. Most people, I was sure, would probably hate scars as they tarnished their skins. For most, it was ugly.

But I thought of them very differently. I thought they were beautiful.

"You're the one to say..." I uttered out to no one.

At some point in time, I gave in to the urge of tidying up the corporal's mess. I folded his clothes nicely, stacking them with the cravat on the top. I took a good look at the intricate, flowery patterns that would've been considered too girly for a male. But I would think most would like their heads attached to their necks, than comment it out loud before the owner.

I hadn't felt sleepy yet, and took to reading the book Armin had lent me. I sat facing the bed, and used it as a make-shift table. I opened the book to the first page where it described its contents. It was about the history of some made up place, but fictional from the looks of it. No shop would dare sell one about the world outside the walls, history or not. I hadn't even finished the first page of words before I began flipping through the book. By luck, there was drawn pictures of the author's visualisation of his work. Most were in black ink, since colored ink was considered expensive.

In all honesty, I was never good with reading books – it was Armin's forte. Instead of taking the effort to decipher things, I would have him read it out to me. He was quicker in making things out, and he could remember a whole story after reading it just once.

The effort in trying to read ate at my consciousness, and I drifted off without even knowing.

-Eros Magna-

_Rivaille's POV_

There was a familiar tempo of breathing nearby. As I slowly roused from my sleeping state, I became conscious that it was much too close for my liking. However, knowing whose noisy breathing it belonged to, my senses refused to see it as a threat. That resulted in a failure to initiate its usual alertness, and I ended up opening my eyes only a good minute or two after registering the sounds.

Just a few inches away, Eren was next to the bed, sleeping as he did yesterday. As silently as I could manage, I sat up, glancing down at him. He was hunched over the edge of the bed, a curled arm pillowing his head. The other had an open book in hand, and judging by the half-spread state of the item, he must've fallen asleep while reading it.

When the boy said that he could sleep anywhere, he wasn't kidding. Even from where I sat, I could tell that his position was less than comfortable, but he continued sleeping like a log. His breathing was as even as when I had first heard it, indicating that he was still dreaming... if he was having any.

Footsteps in the hallway outside of Eren's room alerted me to an approaching figure, and there was a light knock on the door.

"Eren?" The voice belonged a particular recruit who always wore a red scarf around her neck. Without actually waiting for a response, and probably out of habit, she had already pushed the door open. "It's already seven. We have to wake before the shorty-"

The first thing she was met with was a narrowed gaze of mine. I wasn't sure which I ought to be annoyed at more: the unnecessary title, or the fact that she had simply walked into the room. The former was probably more prevalent than the latter, since this was Eren's room and all.

Yes, I was aware of my stature but it hadn't meant that it wouldn't piss me off. However, there were other things more important to deal with than getting angry for something so minor.

Mikasa was surprised to see me, in Eren's bed no less. More than dread for being found out of the nickname, she glowered in my direction first, before looking down at Eren who was seated on the floor.

Deciding that I ought to take my leave, I tossed the blanket off me. I wasn't too worried about waking Eren, now. Besides, he'd better get up soon lest I haul his ass out the window. Throwing my legs off the bed, I was about to speak when someone's waking voice cut me off.

"Huh? Mikasa?" The brunette's voice sounded next to me. I glanced to the side, seeing his rousing state. He rubbed his eyes like a kid.

"Eren! Are you alright?"

Ignoring her words, I stood up, adjusting my shirt and smoothed its creases. Out of the corner of my eyes, Eren had gotten onto his feet as well. He was trying to stretch his muscles out, and a slight contortion in his features indicated that somewhere must've been sore due to the awkward sleeping position.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eren yawned.

"He didn't try to do anything, did he?"

If there was anyone who wasn't the least bit afraid of me, it was this girl. Alike Eren, she had quite a reputation herself. She was said to be the strongest cadet, but had a personality that rivaled mine. She dedicated herself to no one else but her friends. Eren especially. Which was nothing bad, but it could be troublesome.

"Stop overreacting. It's not like I stole his virginity," I snorted, brushing past the woman. From within the room, I could hear a loud, choked cough calling out my title. "My room's being fixed at the moment, and the rest of the rooms are occupied. Jaeger's the only one whose room is situated furthest from the tavern and is actually clean."

Mikasa threw me a scowl before grabbing Eren's sleeve, tugging it. "Then Eren, come stay in my room," she insisted.

"You're a woman, Mikasa. I can't just stay in your room." Over my shoulder, I saw the brunette rub the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

"Then Armin-"

"Jean's staying with Armin. Besides, two guys can't fit on such a small bed."

"Then I'll stay with Sasha or somethi-."

"I said it's fine! Stop worrying about me so much. I'm not a kid anymore!" The brunette snapped, removing himself from the other's grip.

_That's precisely why you're still kid_, I mentally droned, half-listening to the conversation.

"I'm fine if the corporal uses my room. It's no big deal, so stop making it such a fuss over it," Eren told his friend off. "Stop being annoying, will you? Just leave already."

Mikasa's face lowered, and her long bangs shielded her eyes. I wasn't going to interfere, since it wasn't my problem to begin with. Silence filled the room for a good moment as Eren went to grab his uniform jacket off the shelves, along with his gear straps.

The girl lifted her head just a little, and I noticed it was being directed at me. It was a brief glance before Mikassa fled the room, but I had caught it. On her face, it was what seemed to be jealousy...?

"..." I stared at the door, taking in the sight of its ajar state. "Are you letting her go just like that?"

"She'll be fine."

I looked over at the brunette. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Eren let out a choked noise similar to the first, and shook his head frantically, denying. "No! She's like family to me. If anything, a close friend, that's all," he turned away from me, wearing his uniform jacket. "Ever since young she's always babying me. Not just her, sometimes Armin too."

"Go get her back."

"You're not my-" I didn't even let him finish. The heel of my foot had kicked the back of his knee, sending him on it. It had been an unexpected move on my part, and Eren threw a glare over his shoulder.

"Aah, I may not be whomever I think you were going to say, but don't forget just _who_ you're talking to right now," I growled out. Taking the chance that he was down, I pressed my foot against the small of his back, challenging him to stand. "Or do I have to remind you again?"

Eren kept quiet, hands balled by his sides. I waited patiently for his response – one that would decide whether he gets released, or another tooth knocked out.

After a while, his tightly clenched fists eventually relaxed, and his initial harsh breathing evened out. "I'm sorry, corporal. I stepped out of line."

"It's not me whom you should be apologising to." Knowing that his head had finally cooled, I removed my foot. "If you're half the man you claim yourself to be, suck it up and go apologise. I don't need rabid hormonal females running around in my squad."

-Eros Magna-

_Eren's POV_

Sometimes, I wonder if just calling myself stupid cuts it. I was sure there was a word that could express me better.

I've lashed out at Mikasa lots of times before... but now that I could think clearly, I realised that this time, it might've been too much. I mean, I would tell her that she was annoying, but I had never actually chased her out of my sight. And usually, she followed me despite my dismissal. I suppose I took that for granted. However, she seemed unusually upset for a conversation we've had numerous times before. Was it because it involved the corporal?

I didn't know what a big deal it was letting the corporal stay in my room. I wasn't forced to give it up; all was on my own accord. She probably didn't trust the corporal, or afraid that he was abusing me or something like that. It was silly of her, but I knew her displeasure towards Corporal Rivaille. Water and oil, I call them. They stayed out of each other's way most of the time. Nevertheless, that was their internal dispute, and I just hoped neither of them end up killing one another in the future.

I found Mikasa sitting at the fountain outside the tavern of Pilna Kruze – the same place we were playing with Mory the day before. Call it instincts, but I usually know where I could find her, and vice versa. I weaved myself through the small, morning crowd that was gathered in the area.

"Mikasa," I called out to her. She gave me a look, acknowledging my presence for a second before hiding her face behind the red scarf.

I felt really, really bad now. I was just glad that she wasn't crying.

"Hey," I said a little awkwardly, sitting next to her. She only shrank back even more behind the scarf, and I felt even worse. Usually, hiding behind her scarf meant that she was in a pretty distressed state, and wouldn't speak for whatever reason.

"Um..." Just apologise, say that everything's fine, and have breakfast together. Yeah, it was simple enough. Hopefully. "Mika-"

_Click._

There was a familiar sound in the distance. Over the sounds of the few people hustling and bustling around us, it had been subtle, but it was one I recognised too well to miss – the engagement of a gun or rifle. In a natural reflex, my head tuned out all other sounds that were insignificant, listening out to the next sound which would have been the release of the safety.

Mikasa knew immediately that something was wrong, and she called out my name a few times. However, I had to ignore her as the sourcing the danger took priority. My eyes searched about frantically, while my ears tried to figure out the direction it originated from. The gunner wasn't far away, and it sounded like they were coming from an angle-

A single glint, thanks to the sunlight accompanied with the now evident sound of the gun cocking, was enough to make my body move reflexively to protect my friend.

"MIKASA!" I yelled out in apprehension as I grabbed her. Without thinking, I threw myself onto her. At the same time, a loud bang deafened my hearing. The both of us landed on the ground in a messy heap, with me on top of her.

"Eren!"

Not only Mikasa, but the other civilians around us started screaming and running away from the potential threat. I retained my position shielding Mikasa, throwing a glance over my shoulder. My gaze focused on a particular open window a few blocks away to see if the gunner was still there. Thankfully, they weren't, retreating perhaps due to the ruckus their shot had caused.

"Eren! Are you okay?!" Mikasa grabbed my shoulders, and I peered down at her for a second.

"I'm fine," I replied and got off her. I held a hand out for Mikasa, and she took it.

"What happened?!" Some of the Scout Legion members came running out of the tavern after hearing the gunfire. Even Corporal Rivaille, now fully decked in his uniform, had exited the tavern and demanded to know what had happened.

"Someone tried to shoot us from there," I pointed to the window where I had last seen the gunner.

"Daigo, Krauhser, go see if you can find them," the corporal ordered in urgency. The two people gave a 'roger' before running towards the building I had pointed out. He turned to look over at Mikasa and me, after walking through the crowd of other Scout Legion members surrounding us. "Are any of you hurt?"

We both shook our heads.

"Good. At least you didn't transform either." Corporal Rivaille walked past us and looked about around the fountain. I watched as a hand of his dip into the fountain's water for a moment, before pulling it out.

When I could see what the corporal was holding, I grimaced. It was the bullet which could've hit either Mikasa or me. I would have gladly taken the bullet for her, but in all, thankfully the shot had missed. It would've been excruciating to have been pierced by one of these lengthy things.

It wasn't long before Daigo-san and Squad Leader Krauhser came running back, panting.

"The gunner?" Corporal Rivaille questioned.

"No luck sir; they took off on horse," the Scout Legion members shook their heads. "They had a cloak on, so it wasn't possible to see their face."

"I see..." The corporal headed back to the direction of the tavern, giving a slight cock of his head to indicate us to follow. "Krauhser, go find Hanji. Daigo, clear out the tavern. Jaeger, you're with me and the rest of you back to your stations."

As we walked back to the tavern, I noticed something was off. There was a scowl adorning Corporal Rivaille's face. One that seemed particularly dark for an individual who was usually expressionless.

"Corporal?" I tried my luck.

"Nothing." The response had been much too quick for it to be just 'nothing'. In the first place, what was the gunner trying to do? Assassinate Mikasa? Or judging by the bullet's location... me? "Next time, take precautionary measures when you're outside. Lots of shit has been happening lately, and I don't think you want to add more to it."

"Yes, sir," I replied softly.

We had to wait until the tavern was empty, save those who were bid to stay. Even Mikasa wasn't allowed to remain, despite having involved her. She had been upset, but I secretly promised that I would let Armin and her know what was going on once I found out. I trusted the both of them with my life, and I knew they would help where they could.

When the tavern was finally cleared, the corporal was the first to break the silence.

"Krauhser," Corporal Rivaille said out loud from where he sat, and handed the bullet he had found to the said person.

Squad Leader Krauhser held both ends of the metal piece between his index finger and thumb, holding it up in the direction of an open window to examine it better. His brows knitted together.

"Military ammunition."

My body froze where I sat next to the corporal. The Military Police were out to get me again, without a doubt. But what was their motive? To kill me? I didn't actually know if I could die by a bullet if it hit any vitals, but there was still a risk...

_At least you didn't transform either_, the corporal's words rang in my head. My gaze flickered to the side where he was, sitting and staring at the item in Squad Leader Krauhser's hand.

Had that been the true aim of the Military Police? To force a transformation and be able to arrest me for supposed treason?

If that was truly it, getting hurt was going to be risky. Ever since being able to turn into a titan, I had been more careless than I normally was because well, everything healed fine. But now, I had to learn to be more careful, 'be human' again, and avoid any mishap that could risk transforming.

"The rifle model for these bullets haven't been used in years because of recoil issues when firing. They've been used for over a decade until the recent re-modelling. Lucky you, Eren. It could've done considerable damage if it had hit," came a nervous laugh.

I gulped a little. Certainly, I wouldn't want that near two-inch long piece of metal to be stuck anywhere in my body.

"How do you know that it's military property, though?" Hanji questioned, looking over at Squad Leader Krauhser.

"I was in there before I transferred to the Scout Legion years ago, just shortly after they completely withdrew all rifles of this model. There were no means of disposing them, but to ensure that they didn't fall into the wrong hands, they sealed boxes of these in the underground section of the headquarters. Wonder why they chose to use this crappy gun though. The newer remodel of the rifles would've surely hit."

"They thought we won't be able to trace them if they used a weapon not many had seen," Corporal Rivaille finished. "I only needed Krauhser's confirmation, because I had seen these before."

"Before?" I asked, blinking. "Were you in the Military Police before, corporal?"

Grey eyes shifted in my direction, expressionless. However, they were contemplating.

"No," was all he said after a few seconds' silence, and there was something about his gaze that had me thinking twice about the question I had given.

The corporal's jaw lowered a little, and I was sure he was about to say something else. However, he seemed to have decided against it and turned away. Instead, Corporal Rivaille straightened up, leaning back against the chair he sat on.

"Looks like we're going to get out of Trost for a while."

Out? Where to?

* * *

Post edit: Erm erm. Everything in Eros Magna happens for a reason, so everything seems questionable at the moment... but they will be eventually revealed! I promise!

Post note:

Just to point out, because of my tendency and influence of Japanese, the conversation between Eren and Levi at the hallway is using the term 'kirei', which can ultimately mean beautiful/pretty. Hence, the difference usage of the words from either of them.

I'm not sure if I portrayed Eren as too much of a curious puppy. What I tend to think is that Eren would take every chance he can to learn about something that interests him (and obviously for the sake of this story, Levi -laughs-). Hence, he would most probably be the type to take a mile when given an inch, in the sense that because levi seems to be talking to him more, and eren just wants to talk _even more_. Of course, this annoys levi, but as mentioned before, he felt that eren's the kind who wouldn't stop asking even if he got hurt haha. Hence, he actually replies eren, though still maintaining the choppy and expressionless front. I hope I haven't made them OOC, or anyone upset with this mentality I've implimented on the characters. It's sorta getting to the point where they have to interact, or else Eros Magna would be genred romance for naught.

Anywho, don't forget! There's still some days left before the Scout Legion Keychain draw comes to an end! Details are on my facebook page, the link provided on my profile. For those who have missed it (draw ends at the end of september), worry not! There will be another giveaway! I like giving things to people, because it makes me happy :) .

Also, there is a mini ficlet based on a short doujin on tumblr, to which I will not be posting on because of the source being on tumblr itself. It's a modernAU of Cop!Eren and Mafia!Levi. The doujin itself is really sexy, and I had just wrote out a small scene based on it. My tumblr page link is also on my profile.

I don't think I have much more to say (after so much, ahaha...), except that I hope you've been enjoying Eros Magna, and please look forward to the future chapters! Please do leave a review, because they are my motivation and drive!

I bid you all good days to come

-yumiii


End file.
